Purple перевод
by NirvanaMerilina
Summary: Сложно спасать жизни других людей, когда ты так занят спасением своей.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Purple

Автор: kodak-85

Переводчик: NirvanaMerilina

Бета: Ellfella

Фендом: Наруто

Дисклеймер: Кишимото

Пейринг: Саске|Наруто

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: АУ, ангст, романтика

Варнинг: изнасилование

Состояние: закончен

Размещение: разрешение на перевод получено; с этой шапкой везде

Саммари: Сложно спасать жизни других людей, когда ты так занят спасением своей.

.net/s/4572273/1/

Фиолетовый

Он не ожидал, что из всех домов ему достанется именно такой. Это было сложно даже назвать домом; пентхаус, расположенный на четвертом или пятом этаже двенадцатиэтажного здания, сверкающего и нового, как белое пятно в городе мусора и отходов.

Рюкзак цвета хаки с выгоревшими краями и сломанными пряжками давил на плечо. Футболка из-за пота приклеилась к телу, как липкая бумага. Наруто перешел последнюю улицу, ведущую к дому Учихи. Он шел с определенным заданием, держа в руке клочок бумаги - карту.

- Наруто, отнеси это ему, - слова его опекуна все еще звенели в ушах. - Никуда не сворачивай. Нигде не останавливайся. Прямо. К. Нему.

- Да понял я, понял, - отголосок его слов все еще звучал у него в голове, правда, уже не так ясно, он больше походил на сообщение автоответчика. - Никуда не сворачивай.

Ступив на неровную обочину, он заметил ярко-рыжий меховой коврик, свернувшийся около сточной трубы. Животное грациозно вытянуло лапы, впалый живот потемнел от времени, шерсть была грязно рыжей с отливом. Медный мех потяжелел от высохшей потрескавшейся крови, а его черные когти, казалось, все еще впивались в асфальт. Глаза существа были закрыты, рот – слегка приоткрыт, и, если бы не детали, Наруто подумал бы, что оно спит, но кисточка хвоста, похожая на гибкое тело змеи, превращала красивое животное в скелет.

Наруто подбежал к приоткрывшейся двери и прошел внутрь, задумавшись, каким-таким образом все же лис оказался здесь, так далеко от леса. Железная рама двери была без единого пятнышка - слишком уж новая для старого города.

Но что еще ожидать от великого протеже Учиха Саске.

Домашняя работа этой сволочи была где-то в рюкзаке Наруто. Четырнадцатилетний Саске, ни разу не пропустивший и занятия за целый год, отсутствовал уже третий день как, не потрудившись позвонить и сообщить причину. Непрошеный визит Наруто был просто подтверждением для учителей. Они хотели удостовериться, что самый лучший ученик вовсе не выбросился из окна, и заставили Наруто отнести домашнюю работу, которую брюнет, без сомнения, мог доделать до звонка во время классного часа. Это, в общем-то, озадачивало Наруто, поскольку Саске, когда поступил в Частную школу Клиффорда, даже слова не мог сказать на английском.

Он был мрачным задумчивым парнем, выделявшимся из толпы. Его иностранная речь была чем-то новым для школьников, как заедающая песня, которую проигрывают снова и снова по радио, пока не приестся. Во всяком случае, так было для Наруто. Для других она с каждым днем становилась все более болезненно-притягивающей, и было абсолютно очевидно, что подростку в тягость чужое внимание. Но с каких пор его желание что-то меняло?

Через три недели будет их выпуск из средней школы - маленький неприметный праздник, организованный больше для родителей, чем для учеников. Казалось, окончание школы было еще одной галочкой из списка, а вовсе не изучением основ математики и английского в течение четырех лет. Конечно же, его опекун Ирука будет там. Он был учителем в средней школе и был необычайно доволен, что Наруто смог получить проходной балл. Ну, проходной, если смотреть сквозь пальцы.

Честно говоря, Наруто плелся в самом низу списка, в то время как Саске был на его вершине, не боясь потерять свою позицию.

Парень был из Азии, возможно, в этом все дело, ну почему ему так надо было выпускаться, будучи первым? Когда он пришел, то и слова сказать не мог на английском, и, честно говоря, Наруто не был уверен, что сейчас дело обстояло лучше. Они были в абсолютно разных классах. Саске поступил в академический класс физики и математики, в то время как Наруто застрял с начальным этапом математики, языка и сочинений. И, даже будучи в общественных местах, они не перебрасывались ни словом. Да пусть где угодно. Блондин был уверен, что в арсенале Саске было множество обидных слов всех оттенков. Жаль, что на японском языке.

Эх, ну кому нужны слова, когда есть кулаки?

Были люди, которых Наруто просто не мог не любить. Его притягивало к ним, а их к нему, и это молчаливое притяжение было своеобразной прочной или же временной связью. Но были и другие люди, - которые вызывали неприятное чувство в желудке. Стоило им что-то сказать, и это заставляло кулаки сжиматься – каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекались.

Саске был из последних.

Глаза Наруто потемнели при воспоминании об их первом столкновении. Прошла неделя, прежде чем ненависть в их глазах погасла и улеглась, но этого времени было недостаточно, чтобы пропало желание контакта. Чувство твердых костей против кулаков, одно на двоих дыхание, когда лица находятся в миллиметре друг от друга. Желание увидеть иностранную кровь, текущую по коже, и почувствовать свою собственную. Это была короткая стычка в полминуты, прежде чем дежурные оторвали их друг от друга, грубая ссора, включающая обмен колкостями и выдирание волос. В этом не было ничего хорошего, это все было показное. Они учились. Учились уклоняться со скоростью пули и бить резко, как ястреб, учились находить укромные места. Коридор рядом с классами математики и естествознания, после третьего урока каждый четверг из их шестидневного просиживания в школе. Заброшенный класс с табличкой «Ремонт», висящей уже год. Запутанная система возможных мест сплеталась в своеобразную паутину.

Их стычки все продолжались, и соотношение синяков постепенно увеличивалось в пользу Саске. Иногда Наруто избегал горячих точек, чтобы успокоить Ируку и взгляды друзей, смотревших с любопытством каждый раз, когда он появлялся со свежим багровым синяком вокруг глаза или на щеке.

Саске знал. Он обязан был знать. Он ухмылялся каждый раз, когда Наруто выбирал короткие пути, хоть и был уверен, что за ним никто не следит. Каким-то образом он просто знал. Эта сволочь просто знала.

Конечно же, Саске был не единственным в таких постоянных стычках с Наруто. Выбор был велик. Футбольные игроки, афроамериканцы в мешковатой одежде со своей дурацкой музыкой, костлявые детишки, которые больше лаяли, чем кусали, но были слишком быстрыми, чтобы уследить, куда они убежали, и уж тем более, чтобы их догонять. Таких экземпляров было много. Наруто предполагал, что виной этому его натура. Может, из-за его позерского имени, японского без каких-либо на то оснований. Может, из-за его небольшого роста, который позволял им смотреть на него свысока.

Как-то его учитель социологии сказал, что на одного друга приходится два недруга. Наруто хотел узнать, что такое быть почитаемым всеми, но пока что мог лишь мечтать об этом.

И к тому же, он явно застрял в этом враждебном обществе. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то подружился с ним. А пока ему оставалось лишь улыбаться и носить кличку, которой они наградили его. «Монстр». Во всяком случае, она ему подходила.

Монстры в глубине души – непонятые создания, они всегда умнее своих создателей.

Брови швейцара поднялись от удивления при виде Наруто. Легкая улыбка скользнула по губам последнего, он резко сбросил с плеча рюкзак, так что тот задел его бедро.

- Я пришел отдать Учихе Саске его домашку. Он у себя?

Швейцар выждал несколько секунд, фыркнул и пробубнил слишком уж формальным тоном для такого маленького городка:

- Молодой человек проживает на четвертом этаже. Лифт прямо по коридору, за рецепшном.

Наруто подождал под пытливым взглядом еще пару секунд, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. Не получив никаких, он просто неловко кивнул в ответ и быстрым шагом прошел мимо швейцара к коридору с приглушенным светом и рецепшну далее.

- ...Господин Учиха все еще посещает школу?

Наруто остановился на полдороге, резко развернув голову. Учиха забил на школу? Ну да, конечно. А президент Буш на собственном опыте нашел лекарство от рака груди.

- Ага. А что, не должен?

Его начинало раздражать, что его не воспринимали как взрослого человека.

- Спросите его сами.

- Отлично! - сорвался Наруто. Он развернулся, не собираясь останавливаться, даже если к нему обратятся. Но этого не случилось, и он добрался до двери лифта, по непонятной причине запыхавшись.

Лифт шел гладко, но у Наруто появилось впечатление, что его желудок приклеился к первому этажу. Когда двери открылись, Наруто выдохнул, чуть не сломав грудную клетку.

И он не знал, почему так.

Саске проживал в комнате 409. Первые восемь комнат находились с одной стороны огромного коридора, образовывая тем самым комплекс. 409 и 410 – супер-люксы, в последнем шел ремонт. По десять комнат на этаж, все расположены абсолютно одинаково. Все, без сомнения, стоили больше зарплаты Ируки за десять лет. Количество денег, которые люди тратили на жилье, вызывало отвращение.

Ему было отчасти интересно, узнает ли он, чем родители Саске зарабатывали себе на жизнь, он прошел по небольшому узкому коридорчику только с двумя дверьми. Постучал в первую, ожидая ответа.

Он ждал.

Прошло еще десять секунд, Наруто, моргнув, нахмурил брови, и опять постучал.

И все равно никакого ответа.

После пятой попытки, больше похожей на звук от молотка, Наруто задумался, не оставить ли домашку около двери. Парень же может выйти и сам ее забрать? Но это поручение дала ему мисс Ганди. Именно мисс Ганди всегда любила наговаривать на него и звонила его опекуну, проверяя, выполнил ли он задание.

Сейчас ему приходилось лизать ее задницу. Так, во всяком случае, Наруто говорил себе.

Пугающее, ощутимое любопытство когтями проникало все глубже и глубже в его кожу, вызывая желание прощупать обстановку

Прежде чем он смог остановить себя, блондин повернул ручку незапертой двери и проскользнул в люкс.

С тех пор как Учиха въехал сюда, Наруто чувствовал, что даже капля краски не коснулась стен, хоть видимых доказательств тому и не было, даже наоборот. Они были такими же консервативно белыми, - обычная бесцветная основа, которую семьи перекрашивали, как им заблагорассудится. Но эти так и остались белыми. Пол был покрыт стандартным дешевым голубым ковром, который тоже обычно заменяли. На стенах не было никаких фотографий в рамках. В зале - телевизора, ну, Наруто предположил, что это зал. В углу на пустом дубовом столе стоял только компьютер, и тот был выключен. Пустой кофейный столик, напротив - двухместный диван.

И что самое главное - только одна пара обуви около двери.

Наруто снял свою, поставил ее около черных туфель и медленно прошел дальше, рассматривая все по пути. Небольшой коридорчик. Три закрытых двери. Еще одна закрытая комната около зала. И еще одна возле столовой, со столом и только одним стулом без седушки. Огромная кухня с множеством, как предполагал Наруто, пустых шкафчиков, высоким холодильником, посудомоечной машиной, нижними шкафчиками, тостером, микроволновкой, как будто их только распаковали, и углублением для двух удобных кресел. Одно из них пустовало, на другом спал парень, уронив голову на стол.

Наруто не видел лица Саске, но по размеренному мягкому дыханию можно было понять, что он спит. Его обычно уложенные волосы (Наруто предполагал, что для этого требовалось непомерное количество геля) растрепались по изголовью кресла. Черная обтягивающая футболка смотрелась непривычно, поскольку он всегда носил безупречную белоснежную рубашку - Наруто только таким его и видел. На Саске были широкие вельветовые шорты, ступни - голые, с поджатыми пальцами там, где они касались пола.

Наруто до этого момента никогда не замечал, насколько худым был парень. Они были в том возрасте, когда организм начинал интенсивно развиваться, ну или надо было подождать еще год. Саске принадлежал к первой категории, Наруто - к последней. Подросток с темными волосами был сантиметров на двадцать выше блондина - явная привилегия при их стычках.

Но все же... высокий или нет, он был уж слишком худым.

Его руки состояли только из жил, мышц и костей - ничего лишнего. Футболка обтягивала впалый живот, а колени были похожи на выпирающие дверные ручки. Шорты едва прикрывали их. Удивительно, как такая тонкая упругая кожа могла защищать своего владельца. Наруто подошел ближе, склонился над столом, бросил взгляд на закрытые глаза с небольшой синевой под ними. Лицо парня из-за дневного света, льющегося из окна кухни, выглядело уставшим и походило на череп.

Наруто вспомнил, что во время каникул с Ирукой на Багамах два года назад они посетили небольшой магазинчик для туристов в квартале от их курорта. Там продавались куклы вуду. Их сморщенные головы отпечатались в памяти. Там было множество других безделушек, сделанных так, что они разбивались практически сразу после покупки. Одна из них была с белой головой и с мягкими черными волосами, он никогда не видел таких волос. Но когда он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться их, Ирука ударил его по ней, говоря что-то о подделках и вытащил его из магазина, лишив шанса прикоснуться к кукле.

Но сейчас никто его не остановит. Наруто не контролировал свою руку, она сама потянулась, чтобы легонько погладить, дойдя до затылка, его пальцы застыли, словно его укусила ядовитая змея.

Волосы были такими чертовски мягкими. Как будто кончики перьев. Приятные, шелковистые, гладкие, даже в беспорядочном состоянии. Наруто не мог устоять, чтобы еще раз не притронуться к ним, в этот раз немного уверенней. Прядки, словно вода, скользили по грубым пучкам пальцев, как будто жили своей собственной жизнью.

Снова и снова, от корней к затылку; волосы ускользали сквозь пальцы, падали на кресло, легко подчинялись ласке, ну, кроме упрямых волос на затылке, которым не нравилось такое обращение. Это зачаровывало. Завораживало. А на солнце они отливали темно-синим оттенком. Загипнотизированный мягкостью и красотой волос, Наруто уселся около парня, продолжая гладить того, с кем намного чаще дрался, чем обменивался словами.

Это было простое любопытство. Все равно, что повнимательней рассмотреть лезвие за секунду до того, как оно перережет тебе горло. Изучить сложную рукоятку, пробежаться пальцами по холодной, гладкой стали клинка, проверить симметрию под определенным углом.

Но здесь еще что-то было. Что-то схожее с контролем. Словно мягкие прикосновения успокаивали разъяренного зверя, превращали в неподвижную, хрупкую мраморную фигуру. Мощь лилась сквозь его пальцы.

А потом его запястье схватили холодной рукой, пальцы оцепенели, так и оставшись в волосах. На секунду он встретился с пустыми темными глазами, их черную радужку, как и при драках, затопил огонь и бешеная ярость.

Хватка, лишь на мгновение став сильнее, резко ослабла, позволив руке в его волосах ускользнуть. Учиха Саске устало посмотрел на него, прежде чем заговорить.

Наруто ожидал криков, тщательно подобранных ярких выражений, за которыми бы последовал удар в лицо.

Но то, что сорвалось с губ его врага, было абсолютно непонятной речью. Теперь его глаза были спокойными, а его губы напоминали тонкую линию. Наруто опять заметил утонченность лица Саске. Его собственное лицо, как и у многих его друзей, все еще было по-детски пухленьким, но Саске уже выглядел больше как шестнадцатилетний, чем мальчишка, достигший половой зрелости.

Блондин моргнул.

- Что?

Он, воспользовавшись моментом, сделал несколько шагов назад, увеличивая небольшое расстояние между ними. Ему вдруг стало нечем дышать, словно в комнате не хватало кислорода.

Саске ухмыльнулся и повторил вопрос более медленно. Но все равно невнятно. Запоздало Наруто понял, что он говорил на японском.

- Я что, похож на японца, придурок? - вырвалось у него. Наруто скрестил руки, пытаясь спрятать дрожащие пальцы под мышками. Может, он и не заметил, а может, просто забыл. После сна реальность в первые несколько минут была всегда немного размытой, так ведь?

Уголок губ Саске немного дернулся, и губы сместились в одну сторону.

- Разве твое имя не... - сказал он с небольшим акцентом. В "разве" р больше походила на л, словно он картавил, и получалось что-то вроде "Ллазве твое имя не". Но голос был низким, должно быть, со сна. Или в этом возрасте он был более зрелым, чем Наруто. Или он вообще солгал о своем возрасте.

- Что с ним не так? - фраза прозвучала немного разочарованно после нескольких секунд, потраченных на осмысление слов с акцентом. Его опекун был японцем, но у него не было родственников, живущих там, и Наруто никогда не слышал японского. Ирука, говоря свободно на нем, полностью отказался от идеи научить Наруто хоть паре слов.

- Разве оно не японское, идиот?

Ну да. Так и было.

- Мой опекун так меня назвал. И что с того?

Саске хмыкнул, пробормотал что-то слишком тихо для Наруто, чтобы понять сказанное в переплетении двух языков, и, оттолкнувшись от кресла, встал. Наруто, не отрывая глаз, приподнял голову и сделал еще один шаг назад. Проигнорировав его, Саске направился к холодильнику, открыл его, оценивая содержимое, прежде чем бросить через плечо:

- Что решил пить, добе?

- Что? Леши... а, решил.

- Я то же самое сказал.

Наруто хмыкнул.

- Кстати, у тебе хреновый акцент. Ничего не могу разобрать из твоих слов.

Ухмыльнувшись исподтишка, Саске едва слышно ответил:

- К этому можно привыкнуть.

Нахмурившись, Наруто пожал плечами, не зная, что об этом думать. Он имел в виду всех или конкретно Наруто? Саске тем временем бросил ему оранжевую банку. Блондин

посмотрел на Фанту:

- Ты любишь оранжевую шипучку?

Саске что-то пробормотал, и Наруто усомнился, что он понял его вопрос. Он повернул металлическое ушко, открывая банку, сделал большой глоток, смывая неприятный вкус во рту. Сладкая жидкость ему нравилась, но, забрав с горьковатый привкус, она вызвала еще большую жажду. Наруто, заметив, что был натянут как струна, решил воспринимать все проще, и сделал еще пару глотков. Банка была холодной, и его ладони уже не так потели.

Как будто сам воздух стал чище, спокойнее, легче. Наруто почувствовал энергию окружающего мира, никогда не ощущаемую доселе.

Он словно попал в другой мир. Оранжевый свет струился через тягучий и сладкий воздух, пустота вызывала чувство клаустрофобии, и тихий шепот необычного голоса...

Этот мир больше не принадлежал Наруто. Он принадлежал...

Саске вытащил для себя бутылочку воды, и Наруто смог заглянуть в холодильник, прежде чем дверца закрылась. Там была неполная бутылка молока, немного яиц, помидоры, обтянутые сеткой, и еще несколько продуктов, которые можно по пальцам пересчитать. Он был пустой, слишком пустой по сравнению с холодильниками, которые Наруто видел.

Подальше затолкнув мысль о том, что их холодильники были схожи, Наруто задал вопрос, в тот момент беспокоивший его больше всего. То, что любой нормальный человек спросил бы сразу, после того как проснулся, обнаружив ненавистного противника, нависшего над ним.

- Ты не хочешь узнать, что я тут делаю?

- Хн.

Саске, тем временем открутив крышку бутылки, сделал большой глоток, и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной руки, спросил:

- Домашняя работа, так?

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Ирука-сан очень хороший человек, - сказал Саске немного пренебрежительно, и что-то в его голосе сделало из этих слов подобие комплимента, как будто проявление заботы - это плохо. И Наруто подумал, что для брюнета так оно и было.

- Ты не хочешь узнать, как я сюда попал?

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Через дверь? - надменно спросил он.

- Да! - сказал Наруто, ставя баночку содовой на стол, к которому он подошел. - Кто, спрашивается, оставляет дверь открытой? А? Ты спишь за столом. Любой мог зайти и...

- И что? - с сарказмом прошептал Саске. - Гладить меня до смерти?

Сердце Наруто замерло, желудок сделал кульбит, он старался унять дрожь в ногах, боясь, как бы они не подогнулись от страха.

Саске продолжил, словно это было в порядке вещей.

- У меня здесь нет ничего важного, - сказал он с сильным акцентом, Наруто по пути пропустил половину его слов. - Здесь нет ничего особенно ценного для воров. - Тонкая полоска брови приподнялась. - И еще моя дверь не открыта нараспашку. Закрыта. Обычно стучатся.

- Я стучался! - настоял Наруто. - Не моя вина, что ты не услышал.

Саске махнул рукой, проигнорировав его слова, и прислонился спиной к дверце холодильника.

Чтобы заполнить повисшую тишину, Наруто спросил:

- Когда вернутся твои родители?

- Не твое дело.

Наруто зло посмотрел на Саске:

- Это был простой вопрос, придурок. Можно было не отвечать, если ты не хо...

- К скольки тебе надо вернуться к твоим? - перебил Саске, отодвигая бутылку с водой и засовывая большие пальцы в карманы шортов.

- У меня нет родителей, - резко ответил Наруто. - Я живу с Ирукой. Я должен вернуться, как только отдам тебе домашку.

Вспомнив об этом, Наруто наклонился над портфелем, чтобы вытащить бумаги и покончить с этим.

- Подожди, сейчас, вот они.

Но когда Наруто поднял глаза, он увидел пару ног у своего лица. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на Саске, спокойно наблюдавшего за ним.

- Эй, чел, ты когда-нибудь слышал о личном пространстве?

Саске не интересовал смысл слов Наруто, и в следующий момент его рюкзак, перелетев через порог, приземлился где-то около дивана - спасибо руке Саске.

- Эй! - Наруто тут же вскочил на ноги и в следующий момент с силой оттолкнул Саске на пару шагов назад, рефлекс, выработанный уже больше как год. Вот оно. Он нарывался на драку, бессознательно ожидая именно этого. Он сжал кулак, вытянув вторую руку в направлении рюкзака.

- Пойди и принеси обратно.

Саске невозмутимо смотрел на него, не обращая внимания на толчок.

- Нет. Они мне не нужны.

- Да мне посрать на бумаги, - огрызнулся Наруто. - Иди и принеси мне чертов рюкзак.

- Нет, - повторил Саске.

- У тебя проблемы со слухом? Ты, высокомерный ублюдок, я сказал...

- Мне все равно, что ты сказал. - Последовала небольшая пауза, и Саске повернулся к нему спиной. - Почему ты еще здесь?

- Я все еще здесь, чтобы отдать тебе бумаги по твоей тупой отработке за пропущенные уроки, потому что тебе сложно оторвать задницу от стула и прийти в школу! Просто пойди и принеси мне мой рюкзак, и я свалю отсюда! - Он опустил руку, и та, как и первая сжалась в кулак.

Саске хмыкнул.

- Нет. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе рюкзак.

- Не хочу? - едко переспросил Наруто. Сарказм, как тягучий сироп, сочился из его слов. - И чего же я тогда хочу, а?

Саске в противовес на это заявил:

- Я уже некоторое время ждал твоего прихода. - Наруто слишком отвлекся, наблюдая за Саске, который направлялся к его брошенному рюкзаку, чтобы заметить странное утверждение. - Нет, правда. Никогда не думал, что домашняя работа станет поводом для тебя, из всех людей... - Его следующие слова потонули в иностранной речи, и Наруто сощурился, чувствуя неладное, когда Саске открыл его сумку, равнодушно шаря в царившем там беспорядке. Блондин позволил ему найти задание, стоя как вкопанный. Он почувствовал, что если последует за Саске - это будет странно, что лучше ему пока подождать в сторонке, пока Саске не вытащит листы бумаги.

- Это они? - Саске махнул ими. Раздался тихий шелест бумаги. Наруто кивнул, из-за удивления пропустив мимо ушей ужасный акцент парня. Он и сам, если брать во внимание его грамматику и произношение, не был образцом для подражания, да и вообще...

Его мысли оборвались, так как Саске вдруг разрезал ножиком пачку на две части, начал вытаскивать по два - по три листка, рвать их на мелкие кусочки, а те разлетались в разных направлениях, падали на пол у его ног, у дивана, застревали под ножками столика...

Широко раскрыв глаза, Наруто мог только и смотреть, как Саске спокойно избавился от рюкзака, бросив его на диван; но рюкзак, отскочив от высокой спинки как мертвое тело, шлепнулся на одну из подушек.

- Судя по всему, ты потерял бумаги по пути, Узумаки-кун, - Саске дерзко улыбнулся, он опять произнес его имя с какой-то странной приставкой, собственно, он со всеми так говорил. - Как безрассудно с твоей стороны.

Слова не успевали оформиться во рту и покидали его плотные губы слишком быстро, чтобы из них получилось сообразное предложение. После этой чуши, которая не была ни английской, ни японской речью, щеки Наруто заалели от ярости. Ирука обвинит его. Вся школа будет против него. В итоге они решат, что он спустил бумаги по сточной трубе, или что он провел вечер, играя в игры, а вовсе не пошел к Саске с бумагами. Каким-то образом из-за этой сволочи, все так и будет. Каким-то образом все так и будет, уж Саске постарается.

- Ты полный урод. - Наруто тяжело дышал, голубые глаза прищурились. - Они во всем обвинят меня, ты понимаешь это? Они, черт возьми, спихнут все на меня, кретин. - Не важно, что оскорбления были как горох об стену. Так он выпускал пар. Ногти впивались в ладонь, оставляя полумесяцы ран, отдавая тупой болью, но он никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться, остыть.

Направляясь к нему, Саске ухмыльнулся, немного наклонил голову, как избалованная маленькая сволочь, и Наруто хотел прострелить ее, прямо через уголок губ, который был немного натянут, в отличие от другого. Он думал об этом, пока парень угрожающе не навис над ним. Снисходительный задрот, ублюдок, говнюк, скотина...

Нет, он, правда, понятия не имел о личном пространстве. Наруто отшатнулся, когда Саске оказался совсем рядом, не оставив ему места и времени для хорошего удара или пинка. Он пятился назад, потеряв ощущение пространства, когда обнаружил руку, схватившую ворот его рубашки, и то, что стол сильно впился ему в позвоночник. Спина выгнулась, было неудобно, но в ту же секунду в нем поселилось смутное чувство тепла и странного покалывания. Он был шокирован не надвигающейся опасностью и болью, а тем, что Саске большим пальцем правой руки медленно поглаживал воротник его школьной белой рубашки.

Когда Наруто, отрывая взгляд от руки, посмотрел в его глаза, он все понял.

Он не был так уж глуп. Намного проще прикинуться дурачком, чем строить из себя умника. Он был где-то посередине, и такой выбор упрощал ему жизнь.

Лучше пускай его называют дураком, чем задротом, это звучит не так оскорбительно, даже забавно.

Так он всегда думал, но сейчас интуиция подсказывала лишь одно.

Дракой здесь дело не обойдется.

Неужели это так?

Он предполагал, что любой может привыкнуть к дракам. Можно научить свое тело абстрагироваться от боли. Это что, такой новый план? Загонять его в неудобное положение? Или же брюнету просто лень хорошенько врезать ему? Или же уверенная рука около его шеи была достаточной угрозой, настоящей, парализующей угрозой, и Саске решил, что Наруто будет более осторожным?

Он не собирался осторожничать. Он даже не нервничал. Ему было чертовски неудобно. Но, как говорится, - счастье в неведении...

- Откуда ты узнал, что я приду? - прозвучал его гениальный вопрос. Во всяком случае, он застал Саске врасплох. На долю секунды парень нахмурился, обдумывая, прикидывался ли Наруто дурачком, намеренно обманывая его, или, правда, пришел по просьбе учителя. Он прикоснулся пальцами к его ключице и слегка надавил. Наруто лишь моргнул. Но, когда палец черкнул по коже, останавливаясь на горле, ресницы блондина дрогнули.

Довольный такой реакцией, Саске ответил:

- Рано или поздно ты бы нашел повод. А этот просто идеально подходит. - В комнате стояла мертвая тишина. - Я переезжаю, - раздраженно прошипел Саске. В глазах Наруто плескалось непонимание. - Я уезжаю в конце этой недели.

- Господин Учиха все еще посещает школу?

Вдруг эти слова приобрели абсолютно другое значение.

Школа. Школу. Все еще посещает школу.

«Я переезжаю».

Все еще посещает школу?

«В конце этой недели».

Так вот значит что, он уезжает. Это ставило все на свои места. Саске был слишком хорош, чтобы посещать эту школу. Не то чтобы слишком хорош, но он выделялся. Его ограничивал языковой барьер. Он был слишком мрачным, слишком тихим, слишком необщительным, чтобы подходить таким отбросам. Он был чересчур наблюдательным и невозмутимым. Он показывал свои эмоции только в их стычках и даже тогда осторожничал, в любой момент был готов остановиться и сбежать. Он выглядел старше своих одноклассников и был слишком развитым, чтобы учителя могли чему-то его научить. Слишком самоуверенным, но иногда он бросал неясный ревнивый взгляд на других учеников, и можно было только гадать, что он пытается скрыть за маской.

И почему-то только Наруто это интересовало. Печально.

Когда указательный палец скользнул по небольшой ямке к кадыку, Наруто еще немного отодвинулся. Недовольный, что манипуляции Саске перешли грань дозволенного, он сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову:

- Слава богу. - Он наблюдал, как рука соскользнула с его груди и замерла у бедра ее владельца.

Саске потерял дар речи. Наруто впервые был свидетелем такой растерянности. Потом она перешла в неодобрение с небольшим оттенком разочарования. И наконец, понимание, и самодовольная маска, которую Наруто так хорошо знал, вернулась на место, как стрелка компаса, замершая у пометки «Север».

Это выражение заставляло его ненавидеть брюнета еще больше. Как будто ему нужен был лишний повод.

И когда ублюдок стал смеяться, у Наруто начали чесаться кулаки. Он сжимал их так сильно, что единственное, что могло вырвать это желание, - боль от зубов, впившихся в кожу… или просто хороший удар.

Он выбрал правильный вариант - чувство, когда его кулак встретился с твердой костью, принесло ему огромное удовольствие. Затем пришла боль и осознание, что ему не спустят этого с рук.

Учиха отступил на несколько шагов, но Наруто был чертовски доволен собой - ублюдок наконец перестал смеяться. Со склоненной головой он вытер губы тыльной стороной руки, потом опустил ее, устремив свой взгляд на пятно, словно никогда раньше не видел крови. Явный шок отражался в каждом его движении, и все же, когда он посмотрел на Наруто, темные глаза были спокойными.

Саске сказал:

- Ты ударил меня.

- Ты заслужил это. Не смейся надо мной, больной. Люди подумают, что ты псих… Все узнают, что кроется за маской.

- За маской? - безучастно повторил он. - Похоже, что у меня есть маска, Узумаки?

Незамедлительное "да" застряло в его горле, когда, присмотревшись повнимательней, Наруто заметил - что-то было не так в выражении лица Учихи. Он научился этому у своего опекуна, умеющего доводить людей, заставлять их показывать свои настоящие эмоции. Желание слиться с толпой свидетельствовало о трусости, а выделится - о врожденном стремлении к свободе, проявлявшемся в течение всей жизни человека. Но перед ним сейчас стояло единственное исключение из всех правил. Его черты отражали пугающую смесь непонимания и превосходства. Его темные глаза были чуть больше, чем нужно, и в сочетании с болезненно бледным лицом делали его чертовски привлекательным, подчеркивая тонкие черты лица, так что те казались идеальными, словно на картинке из манги или как у злодея в фантастическом анимационном фильме, выполненном при помощи компьютерной графики.

Он походил на безумного. Тихопомешанного, вынуждающего свою жертву отступать, пока она сама не напорется на нож за спиной.

Саске сплюнул кровь на пол у ног Наруто, и какое-то тянущее чувство подсказывало меньшему ростом парню, что это пятно было только началом, и ковер явно придется выбросить. Он содрогнулся, подумав, кто потеряет больше крови.

Нет, не так. Наруто боялся, что этим кем-то будет он. И, без сомнений, так оно и будет, если он не свалит. Сейчас же.

- Ты здесь в безопасности.

Наруто без труда распознал ложь. Саске сейчас находился в трех шагах от него и неторопливо сокращал расстояние между ними, делая небольшие шаги. Медленно, как танцор, он направлялся по дешевому ковру. Пронизывающий взгляд напоминал Наруто, что выход находился за Саске, что Наруто придется обойти его, чтобы туда добраться.

- В безопасности от чего? - спросил он.

Саске хватило наглости закатить глаза, помотать головой и обозвать его чем-то, без сомнения, оскорбительным на японском, прежде чем он потребовал:

- Перестань притворяться.

- Я не притворяюсь. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что я притворяюсь.

- И перестань лгать, - добавил он. И еще: - Я знаю, почему ты здесь.

- Ага. Отдать тебе, ненормальный, домашку, которую ты разодрал в клочья, дебил, и я тут уж совсем ни при чем.

- Я знаю, ты здесь не из-за домашней работы. У тебя все равно проблемы в школе. Зачем же брать на себя обязательства и приносить ее мне, когда ты даже свою еще не закончил?

Наруто, который продвинулся на несколько сантиметров вперед, расцепил пальцы, впившиеся в стол, и сполз с него в сторону, все это время не отрывая глаз от стены за спиной Саске. Дверь. Он был уже наготове. В любое другое время он бы сполна насладился хорошей дракой, но только если есть запасной выход. И только не здесь, не в его доме. Не в Его доме.

Ему нужно было сваливать.

Саске не понимал, что происходит, бровь дернулась вверх, потом он немного нахмурился в замешательстве. Он абсолютно ничего не понимал, но честно говоря, Наруто был в таком же положении.

Прочистив горло, блондин заявил:

- Думаю, возникло недоразумение.

- Нет, здесь нет никакой ошибки, - прошипел Саске. - Я знаю, почему-у…

- Нет, я думаю, ты не знаешь, - отрезал Наруто. - Я даже представить себе не могу, какие у тебя мысли по этому поводу, но я здесь по просьбе. Ирука не смог больше никого найти, так что послал меня, понятно? Тебе не нужны бумаги, я понял, отлично. Мог бы просто так и сказать. Я пришел, доставил их, теперь ухожу. - Он сделал уверенный шаг вперед, но остановился на втором.

Злость.

Черт, он никогда не видел кого-то настолько разъяренного.

Он прошипел что-то на своем японском сквозь зубы, и это очень напомнило Наруто шипение кобры, которую он видел по Энимал Плэнет. Змея укусила парня, держащего ее на вытянутую руку, впилась клыками. Тогда это его позабавило, сейчас же это было абсолютно не смешно. Он расставил немного ноги, готовясь к бою, если придется, и спросил:

- А ты думал, что я здесь делаю? А? - У него была одна догадка, слишком далекая для здравомыслящего человека, он не осмеливался произнести это, чтобы голос не дрогнул или чтобы его не ударили от дерзости в живот.

Но то, как Саске на него смотрел…

Зрачки Саске сузились в маленькие точки.

- Ты думаешь, это смешно? - прорычал он. - Думаешь, это все шутка? - Даже его плохой английский больше не смешил Наруто. Сейчас, впервые за много лет, в нем зародилось скользкое чувство страха.

- Ну, тебе уж точно не смешно, - выдохнул Наруто. Он попытался превратить это в шутку, но его губы лишь нервно дернулись - и застыли.

Тишина затянулась, никто не решался заговорить. Дыхание Саске было затруднено, словно он пробежал несколько кругов вокруг здания, а Наруто вообще едва мог дышать. Чего хотел от него Саске? Чего он от него ожидал?

Чего хотел от него сейчас?

Наруто не понял, что после произнес Саске. Это было тихое шипение на японском, короткое предложение, которое он не смог уловить, не смог по лицу Саске понять значение слов до того, как он набросился на него.

Когда Наруто вначале вошел в дом, принадлежащий другому человеку, первое, что он почувствовал - запах. Запах одного человека, но слишком сильный, обволакивающий его плотной паутиной. Тот особый запах, свойственный только ему, как у всех людей - своеобразная смесь личных вещей, растений, животных, стирального порошка, которым они пользуются, еды, которую готовят, все это смешалось в один запах, к которому Наруто привык за полчаса. Он не мог чувствовать запах своего дома, свой собственный запах, и узнать свой собственный вкус. Это было его частью, как его плоть и кровь.

Саске попил воды после того, как непонятно сколько проспал за столом. Это, правда, был его настоящий вкус? Нетронутый, чистый. Потому что Наруто поклялся бы на могилах своих друзей, на могиле каждого, кого бы он проведал, что он никогда в своей жизни не сможет привыкнуть к этому вкусу, к запаху его кожи, резко ударившему ему в нос.

Целовать Саске - все равно, что глотать пепел.

Но он солгал бы, сказав, что это был поцелуй. Холодные обветренные губы грубо прошлись по его, клыки несколько раз впились в мягкую плоть. Острый скользкий язык проскользнул в его рот, минуя зубы, изучая его вкус. Рука удерживала голову, вцепившись в челюсть, не давая Наруто сомкнуть зубы. Нарастающая боль и отвращение вырвали из Наруто стон, жадные пальцы фиксировали челюсть в открытом положении. Кулак вырвался из руки Саске, попав в грудную клетку, а когда Саске склонился над ним, Наруто попытался оттянуть его за волосы. Саске зашипел от боли, отрываясь от губ, отпуская челюсть Наруто, прежде чем схватить его вторую руку, впившуюся в волосы. А ведь недавно блондин удивлялся их мягкости. Рука удерживала его запястья, вторая разжала его челюсти, и так поцелуй продолжился. Брюнет пытался повторить то, что видел так много раз, но у него не совсем получалось, и он старался сильнее.

Вкус стал тяжелым и волнующим. Он не был отвратительным, но напоминал Наруто вкус пепла около камина, если бы он слизнул его языком, или золы от выпавших углей - приятный лесной запах, которого они лишились. Именно таким был его вкус.

Наруто больше не сможет смотреть на огонь без содрогания души.

Из-за сильно запрокинутой головы ему было сложно дышать. Лицо расслабилось, мысли спутались, остановились на моменте, когда они смотрели друг на друга, стоя на приличном расстоянии. Мозг отключился, реальность попрощалась со здравым смыслом.

Язык Саске вернулся в рот владельца, скользнул по нижней губе Наруто, прошелся по верхней и скрылся за зубами. Глаза светились радостью, встретившись со стеклянными глазами Наруто.

- Я так и знал, - прошептал он, теплое дыхание пленника коснулось его лица. - Я знал, ты чувствуешь то же самое. - Он отпустил лицо Наруто, задержав пальцы на челюсти, нежно прикасаясь к нему, прежде чем оставить легкий поцелуй на его губах. Наруто не ответил, и Саске принял это как приглашение. Без колебаний он еще раз поцеловал Наруто и, прикрыв дрожащие веки, застонал от удовольствия.

Когда его запястья отпустили, а рука Саске легла на его бедро, Наруто ударил его. И укусил, сильно, так, что вкус пепла смешался с металлическим вкусом крови. Все равно что пить апельсиновый сок после того, как почистил зубы. Мерзкий вкус заставил его поморщиться, но он терпел, пока Саске не оттолкнул его.

Расстояние между их разгоряченными телами опять увеличилось до двух шагов. На лицах - смесь из чистого шока, оскорбления, предательства.

Наруто подумал, что это переходит все границы.

- Да что, - прошептал он, - с тобой не так?

Он был серьезен, ему нужен был настоящий ответ. Он ничего не понимал, и частично не хотел ничего понимать. Это просто безумие. Саске не мог быть серьезным. Он, наверное, ударился головой. Он так или иначе повредил себе мозг, поэтому…

Губы горели, челюсть начинала болеть, когда Саске заговорил.

- Я думал…

Когда он не закончил, Наруто сделал это за него:

- Что бы ты там не думал, ты меня неправильно понял, ясно? Я не, я имею в виду, перестань, чувак, мне не… мне не нравятся парни, понятно? Не понимаю, с чего ты мог взять все это, надеюсь, теперь ты все понял? Я прав?

Саске не обращал на него внимания. Он что-то тихо говорил сам себе. Блондин ясно расслышал слова "провоцировал меня" из его предложения, и не смог удержаться:

- Провоцировал тебя? С чего ты так думал, идиот? Я тебе поводов не давал! Я не хотел иметь с тобой ничего общего, дьявол, мы просто дрались, придурок. Без… без поцелуев и подобного дерьма! Мы же не флиртовали, черт тебя подери! Я не гей, ясно?

- Весь год… - голос Саске был надтреснутым, пустым, далеким. Каким-то образом меньше чем за минуту, Наруто Узумаки превратился из жертвы в злодея. Ему это абсолютно не нравилось, в животе появилось неприятное чувство. - Весь этот год…

- И что, ты думал, это было? - хрипло спросил Наруто. - Жесткая прелюдия? Перестань! Слушай, ты мне даже не нравишься, так что…

Как двухтонный молоток, кулак врезался в его живот, и он согнулся пополам от боли, вырвавшей ужасающий стон. В легких не осталось воздуха, он задыхался. Саске ударил его со всей силой, и Наруто пришлось осознать, что брюнет всегда сдерживал себя в их драках. Саске наблюдал, как он на дрожащих ногах отступил к столу, наваливаясь на него, хватаясь за живот, раздираемый болью. Равнодушные черные глаза выглядели зловеще, с какой-то спокойной злостью ждали реакции блондина, давая минуту передохнуть. Когда Наруто наконец выпрямился, приготовившись к следующей атаке, Саске сократил оставшееся расстояние между ними, крепко прижимаясь к Наруто всем телом. Его пальцы схватили руки Наруто, и он наклонился, так что их носы соприкоснулись. Блондин заметил, что кожа Саске была теплой, а щеки немного заалели. Может, он заболел. Наруто молился, чтобы Саске был просто болен, болен, болен, болен.

- Ты. Меня. Провоцировал, - медленно заключил Саске, делая ударение на каждом слове, чтобы до Наруто наконец дошло, хоть тот так и не понял ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

- Нет. Я. Такого. Не. Делал, - выплюнул он.

- Чего же ты тогда от меня хотел? - спросил Саске. - Чтоб я был твоим другом? - Он произнес последнее слово с таким отвращением, словно от самой идеи его тошнило. - Соперником? Могу им быть, если так хочешь. Я всегда готов избить тебя, - он заявил это так прямолинейно, что живот Наруто сделал неприятный кульбит. - Я всегда буду здесь. - Его теплое дыхание со вкусом пепла коснулось губ Наруто, он должен был остановить то, что вскоре могло произойти. - Я буду для тебя кем угодно, если ты будешь для меня тем, кем захочу я, нэ?

- В этом-то вся и проблема, ублюдок, - возразил Наруто. - Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Абсолютно ничего. Так что отпусти меня, черт возьми.

Саске ухмыльнулся:

- Неверный ответ, придурок.

Он запустил пальцы в копну золотистых волос, потянул за них, вырывая недовольно шипение. В ту же секунду вторая рука пригвоздила руки Наруто над головой.

Волоски стали дыбом, когда Учиха легонько подул на его ключицу.

- Неверно, Узумаки. Всем нам что-то нужно. - Наруто почувствовал прикосновение теплых влажных губ к коже.

- Каждый что-то хочет, - он словно сам себя уверял в этом. - Справедливо, если один из нас получит то, что хочет. И так как, судя по всему, ты ничего не хочешь…

Когда до Наруто наконец-то дошел смысл сказанного шепотом, он выкрикнул:

- Постой, урод! Не смей... Какого черта ты делаешь?

Блондин мог только наблюдать за темными волосами Саске, пока его губы атаковали беззащитную шею, зубы впивались в кожу, влажный язык пробовал ее на вкус. Он начал с правой стороны, оставляя дорожку из укусов и поцелуев от ямки к ключице.

- Саске, прекрати! - Он засасывал небольшие участки кожи, прежде чем больно укусить, и успокаивал шершавым языком, оставляя на ней мокрые дорожки. Наруто задыхался от его близости. - Отъебись от меня, отстань, урод! - Саске потянул его за талию, поясница Наруто оказалась на краю стола, и, боясь упасть, он развел ноги. Саске крепко прижался к нему всем телом, удобно пристроившись между них, не давая ему возможности ударить. - Отпусти меня! Сволочь, - прошипел Наруто. - Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, и особенно это!

- Тогда не нужно было меня провоцировать, - оторвавшись от своего занятия, сказал Саске, а после оставил на его шее огромный засос. В ответ на это Наруто закусил припухшую губу и попытался высвободиться из захвата. Зубы Саске впились в шею, и он только сильнее навалился на него.

- Дети в школе правду говорят, - наконец-то заявил Саске. Его голова все еще была опущена, слова сочились ядом. - Ты сам во всем виноват. Сам виноват, что дело дошло до этого. Это твоя вина, - сказал он и добавил еще что-то на японском. Он сказал еще пару слов шепотом, так, что Наруто пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать: - Ты на самом деле монстр.

Наруто не смог найти подходящий ответ, он неуклюже дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться. Саске повернул его голову направо, для лучшего доступа к шее, и Наруто задумался над иронией своего положения. Саске выделялся из всех не только внешностью и явным безразличием к окружающему миру. Он даже смотрел на Наруто по-другому. Горьковатая ненависть, надменность, с которой он избивал его, боль, когда блондин наносил удар, вырванное одобрение в тех нечастых случаях, когда Наруто оказывался сверху. Он относился к нему как к равному. Признавал его.

Блондин всегда хотел признания от кого-то вне его семьи, вне людей, которые спали с ним под одной крышей. Признание Саске имело несколько иную форму, но Наруто слишком хотел этого.

"Все чего-то хотят".

Почему же он только сейчас начал понимать, удивился он. И что более важно, было ли это желание его признанием? Неправильное, больное, извращенное, но все же желание. Саске желал Наруто.

Но Наруто хотел чего-то другого. Уж точно не этого. И когда он почувствовал, как пальцы начали расстегивать верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, он заехал подбородком по голове Учихи. Удар стал причиной пульсирующей боли в подбородке, но вырвал из Учихи стон, наполненный болью.

- Прекрати, - прошептал Учиха, обращаясь как к пятилетнему ребенку, дергавшему его за рукав. Он таки оставил шею Наруто в покое, принявшись за пуговицы на рубашке. У него получилось высвободить первую пуговицу, и он перешел ко второй, быстро опускаясь вниз. Наруто сжал кулаки, всячески пытаясь высвободить их из плена руки Учихи. Слова застряли в его горле. Что он мог сказать в такой ситуации? Попросить прекратить, как какая-то девчонка? Обматерить его, как малое дитя… хотя он именно так себя и чувствовал. Брюнет склонился над ним, словно он был старше его, словно он был его учителем, и поступал, как считал правильным.

Саске расстегнул последнюю пуговицу, и, не теряя ни минуты, завел руки Наруто ему за спину, крепко удерживая их пальцами, прежде чем сорвать рубашку с плеч. Пока Саске связывал его запястья хрустящей рубашкой, лицо блондина уткнулось в изгиб бледной шеи, теплой, с капельками пота. Ему с трудом удалось приоткрыть саднившую челюсть, и он тут же с силой впился в нее. Саске зашипел, но не прекратил своих действий. Когда он закончил, то дернул Наруто на себя. Голубые глаза поймали его победный взгляд, Саске довольно ухмыльнулся.

- Ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь? - вырвалось у Наруто.

- Я знаю, что собираюсь сделать, - ухмылка стала шире, пальцы поддели пряжку ремня на школьных штанах Наруто и медленно потянули на себя, так что ступни Наруто оказались в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. Пальцы попытались найти опору в виде коврика.

- Ублюдок, осторожней! Я сейчас упа…

Глухой удар.

Наруто застонал от боли, перед глазами поплыли точки, голова раскалывалась в месте удара о деревянную поверхность стола. Он грохнулся с него с руками, связанными за спиной, шея начала болеть. Пальцы онемели; он задумался, целы ли они вообще. Наруто удивился, почему ковер из синего вдруг превратился в ярко-фиолетовый, и почему на потолке так много ярких лампочек, ведь комнату освещали лишь лучи вечернего солнца. Он задумался, когда же Ирука начнет беспокоиться. И будет ли задействована полиция, а может, уже? И сколько времени он уже здесь? Час, два, а может, неделю? И вот еще вопрос - когда Саске его отпустит, и отпустит ли вообще? И как далеко он собирается зайти?

Он растерянно лежал на полу, голова кружилась, тело устало от постоянной борьбы. Саске пытался что-то найти на кухне, но Наруто не знал, что. Он открывал шкафчики и ящички, петли скрипели, дверцы хлопали. Наруто прополз немного к двери, из-за чего футболка, которую он поддевал под рубашку, немного задралась. Ремень почему-то вдруг ослаб, словно он потерял 5 кг за утро, ступни вспотели.

В поле зрения появилась пара ног. Глаза прошлись по его фигуре - Саске выглядел еще худее, чем раньше, если такое вообще возможно. Широкая грудная клетка была еще плохо развитой. Узкие бедра, тонкая талия, бледная кожа с мягкими черными волосками. Голые худые плечи, переходящие в белую шею, приподнятая голова с самодовольным выражением лица.

Саске медленно подошел к нему. Именно тогда Наруто заметил, что у него было в руках. Одна вещь ни в какие рамки не вписывалась; бутылочка была похожа на оливковое масло - сквозь замысловатый стеклянный сосуд просвечивал золотистый цвет. Другая - внушала ужас; блестящий острый столовый нож, не слишком большой, но тонкое лезвие полностью компенсировало размер.

Ну вот и все, подумал Наруто. Определенно все. Он просто ненормальный.

Наруто зло и громко бросил это ему в лицо, но Саске лишь опустился рядом на колени, ставя одну ногу меж колен Наруто. Он отложил бутылочку, и, к ужасу Наруто, оставил нож.

- Ты больной ублюдок, - прошептал Наруто. У него болели связки от постоянного крика. - Что ты намылился делать? Это незаконно, ты, кусок дерьма, черт тебя подери, это незаконно. Они посадят тебя за решетку, ты конченый урод, а я буду смеяться и…

- Можешь трепаться сколько угодно, - спокойно заявил Саске; в глазах - ни намека на боль. – Слова - это все, что у тебя осталось, - с насмешкой сказал он. Саске поднял нож, так, чтобы он был в поле зрения испуганных голубых глаз, для пущего эффекта проведя кончиком по гладкой щеке. Наруто вздрогнул. Саске повел ножом дальше, ниже, надавливая так, чтобы не порезать, но Наруто чувствовал угрозу. Блондин не смел пошевелиться. Саске медленно провел ножом по горлу Наруто, и тот задержал дыхание, пока нож не достиг выреза майки. Он почувствовал, как холодное лезвие соскользнуло с плеча; Саске убрал нож. Учиха поддел им бретельку майки и резко дернул, разрывая на две части.

Наруто беспомощно смотрел, как Саске повторяет то же и с другой бретелькой. Потом он приподнял его майку, разрезал ее низ и отложил нож. Взяв два конца в руки, он быстрым движением разорвал ее, сорвав с Наруто.

Внимание Наруто было приковано только к ножу, и он не заметил выражения лица Саске. Как только он положил нож рядом с бутылочкой масла, его рука опять схватила лицо Наруто, пальцы впились в щеки, надавили на челюсть с двух сторон. Как и раньше, боли сопутствовала какая-то извращенная нежность. Наруто вскрикнул, прежде чем теплые губы накрыли его рот.

В этот раз Саске не набросился на его губы - это больше походило на поцелуй. Он медленно прижимал свои губы к слегка приоткрытым губам Наруто, осторожно пробовал его на вкус. Плавно накрывал губы пленника, приподнимаясь, изменяя угол. Рука прошлась по бедру, палец зацепил ремень брюк, немного потянул вниз, добиваясь, чтобы Наруто лег на спину. Саске накрыл его своим телом, не отрываясь от губ Наруто, продолжая ласку уже более уверенно; поцелуй стал страстным, как ранее.

Саске с неохотой отстранился. Он легонько прикусил нижнюю губу Наруто, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза.

Немного отдышавшись, Наруто зло плюнул в него.

Саске пальцами вытер лицо и в отместку ударил тыльной стороной руки почти с такой же силой, как ранее в живот. Он склонился, устраиваясь поудобней, и потянулся еще за одним поцелуем. Саске продолжил игру языков, сильно толкнувшись бедрами. Несмотря на рот, накрывший губы Наруто, крик разорвал тишину в тусклом свете комнаты. Движение повторилось, бедра двинулись вперед, и обратно, Саске потерся эрекцией о вялый член Наруто. Рука скользнула за спину, к талии блондина, предплечье легло на поясницу, с каждым толчком прижимая бедра Наруто ближе, так чтобы их члены терлись друг о друга.

Секунды шли, поцелуй становился более влажным, толчки стали реже. Долгие, медленные, мощные сменялись безжалостно-быстрыми, заставляя дрожать их обоих, вырывая у Наруто стоны. Воздуха не хватало, и в какой-то момент поцелуй прервался. Тогда же губы Саске оказались на шее Наруто, он кусал, лизал кожу, пока на ней не появились засосы. Поцелуи за ушком, язык оставил след на подбородке, потом к ямке у горла, и все сопровождалось ритмичными толчками, на которые тело Наруто, вопреки его желанию, начало отвечать. Безжалостное трение вперемешку с полной беспомощностью. «Я ничего не могу сделать, даже с пятисекундным перерывом, паузой, все равно, ничего, так какой смысл тогда…». Желание росло, и он чувствовал свою возбужденную плоть напротив плоти Учихи. Он всхлипнул, отворачиваясь, не в силах сфокусироваться даже на стене. Грудь в капельках пота скользила по его, издавая характерный звук, такой же, как поцелуи Саске на его шее.

Брюнет наверняка заметил реакцию его тела и внутреннюю борьбу блондина, и движения стали быстрее, укусы – сильнее, настойчивей. И Наруто вдруг осознал, что начинает отвечать ему. Постепенно, для начала напрягая мышцы ног, «я все равно ничего не могу сделать, так что хоть на минуту…», пока он не вскинул бедра, отрывая их от пола, так, чтобы его возбужденный орган касался члена Саске, наслаждаясь звуками, покидавшими рот обычно такого тихого парня. Было так хорошо, его телу было так хорошо, хотя на задворках разума он понимал, что «это неправильно-неправильно-неправильно», но тяжесть внизу живота настойчиво напоминала о себе, и «что, если, хоть на минутку, что, если…, ведь я все равно не могу ничего сделать, я отвечу ему?».

Это длилось не более трех минут, но Наруто показалось, что прошла вечность. Комната заполнилась стонами, всхлипами, постоянным трением джинс о вельвет. Звуки влажных поцелуев смазались из-за того, что Саске грубо вбивался в тело все еще не смирившегося партнера, который не мог сфокусироваться ни на чем, кроме твердого члена, тершегося о его. Они нашли свой ритм, длинные медленные толчки бедер о бедра, руки, приподнимающие спину Наруто, бедра, следующие им навстречу.

У него болели плечи, руки горели, и он практически не чувствовал их. Жар, внизу живота все пылало, и он как мантру повторял слова, что «это только один раз, это ничего не значит», и они затухали, как и свет в комнате.

Он кончил быстрее Саске, в последний раз прильнул к нему всем телом и тут же упал на пол. Теплая жидкость пропитала его джинсы, материя неприятно липла к телу. Глаза плотно закрыты, тело пронизывали волны оргазма, ожидая разрядки Саске. Он ускорил темп, двигаясь как одержимый, и в эти десять бесконечных секунд на Наруто нахлынуло липкое понимание того, во что он себя втянул. Саске с силой вжался в него, застонал, навалился всем телом, не давая Наруто вздохнуть под своим весом. Пальцы впились в угловатые бедра, небольшие бессмысленные толчки все продолжались, принося затухающее удовольствие.

Теплое и яркое.

Это не было похоже на вспышку яркого света. Пик наслаждения отличался от удовольствия после мастурбации. Чувство, одно на двоих, сводящее с ума. Грязное, порочное, но пьяняще приятное. Словно… ослепительный свет, а если закрыть глаза, то все будет цвета…

Саске пошевелился. Руки болели, Наруто явно растянул мышцы, спина горела из-за трения о ковер. Его шея наверняка вся была в засосах, ублюдок за это заплатит, это ведь незаконно, отвратительно, возмутительно, и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Саске сел на колени около него, оценивая его состояние. Рука без ведома владельца прошлась по мягкому животу Наруто, блестящему от капелек пота.

- Тебе нужно сбросить вес, - прошептал он. - Еще ребенок, да?

- Мне четырнадцать, - выдавил Наруто. Он слишком устал, чтобы отвечать связными предложениями. - Я не ребенок.

- Недалеко ушел. - Саске запнулся. - Мне шестнадцать.

Наруто продолжал смотреть на него, никак не отреагировав на эту информацию. Она не сильно шокировала; во всяком случае, Саске и так выглядел старше всех детей в его классе.

- Когда я приехал в Америку, меня оставили на второй год, - сказал Саске.

- У меня изо рта по утрам плохо пахнет, - с сарказмом ответил Наруто. - Так как, судя по всему, сейчас время признаний.

Саске проигнорировал выпад.

- Тебе не интересно, зачем я приехал?

- Да. Нет. - Наруто попытался изменить позу, лечь так, чтобы в руки начала поступать кровь. - Мне интересно, когда ты вернешься.

- Я не вернусь, - холодно ответил Саске. - Это временный дом.

- Меня это должно волновать?

- Разве нет?

- Нет. - Наруто вздохнул, игнорируя огорченный вид Саске. - Слушай, я никому не скажу, что ты сделал, ладно? Закроем на это глаза, забудем об этом. Можешь катиться в любой город, который подойдет твоим гейским замашкам, а я останусь спокойно гнить здесь. Пойдет?

- Я никогда такого не делал, - медленно признался Саске, как будто Наруто спрашивал. Когда Наруто попытался приподняться на локтях, вторая рука легла ему на грудную клетку, заставляя лечь его обратно. - Всегда хотел, чтобы мой первый раз был с тобой, - продолжил он, как будто ничего и не было. - Это чертовски… банально… но это правда.

- Да, знаешь, ты слишком много хочешь.

Наруто мысленно добавил биполярность к уже немалому списку его искаженной личности. Саске перестал нежничать, резко схватил его одной рукой за бедро, а второй

вцепился чуть ниже шеи.

- Ты думаешь, ты тут вообще ни при чем? - прошептал Саске с глазами холоднее льда. - "Перестань, Саске", "Отстань, Саске", "Отпусти меня, Саске", - добавил он. - Ты слишком многого хочешь. Думаешь, буду ждать твоего согласия? Ты слишком многого хочешь от меня, а я, в конечном счете, не получаю ничего.

- Я не собираюсь ни на что соглашаться! - отрезал Наруто. Он начинал беспокоиться. - Я же сказал, что не хочу этого, но ты не слуша...

- И что же тогда вот это?

- Что-о-о мм!

Саске грубо обхватил его член через джинсы, прижимаясь рукой, добиваясь протяжного стона, сорвавшегося с губ Наруто, дернувшегося от хватки. Не ожидав такого, тело дернулось навстречу, потакая желаниям Саске. Голова запрокинута, губа закушена, чтобы не закричать, непослушные бедра начали двигаться, хотелось еще трения, еще этого тепла со вкусом пепла, впитывающегося в его кожу. Он знал, что в течение всей ночи, и наутро тоже, привкус останется, а поцелуи других людей не будут такими, они останутся горьковато-обычными, и он будет рубить деревья, сжигать леса, только чтобы ноздри почувствовали этот пьянящий и чарующий запах.

Саске опять заговорил.

– Вот что я имею в виду. Твое тело и душа думают по-другому. И нечестно с твоей стороны не отдать мне их. – Он прищурился. – Все или ничего, добе. Что выбираешь?

- Не-е… арр! - Он запрокинул голову, не зная, что ответить. Разум был затуманен возрастающим желанием, он хотел большего от Саске, получить больше, намного больше, принять Саске, позволить ему...

- Отлично.

Неважно, что собирался сказать Наруто – в следующий момент у него не было такой возможности. Рот заткнули черным плотным куском материи, блондин едва уловил, что это был кусок рубашки Саске, прежде чем его засунули ему в рот. Губы неприятно саднили от неприятной материи, сковывающей его челюсть, Саске перестал поглаживать его член через джинсы, собираясь действовать дальше.

Но он ошибся, решив, что получил разрешение на что он там хотел. Наруто поднял ногу, и в следующую секунду впечатал ее в грудь парня, выбивая из легких весь воздух. Саске отшатнулся всего на пару сантиметров, прежде чем схватить лодыжку блондина, нажимая на нее. Он согнул его ногу в колене, крепко удерживая, чтобы Наруто опять не оттолкнул его. Он оказался в довольно странном положении и не мог теперь сопротивляться, Саске воспользовался его замешательством, и в следующую секунду зубы Наруто впились в кляп. В глазах начало щипать, они наполнились слезами, голосовые связки болели. Изо рта вырвалось какое-то приглушенное бульканье, переходящее в хныканье. Он пошевелился, пытаясь унять боль в руках, но это было сложно из-за его положения, он практически касался коленом своей груди, а второй ногой был вынужден обвивать талию Саске, удерживающего ее там. Он смотрел во все глаза, как эта рука медленно поползла вверх.

Она прошлась по коленной чашечке, пальцы очертили ее контур, скользнули на внутреннюю сторону бедра, временами останавливаясь, сжимая кожу. Когда кончики пальцев последовали глубже, Наруто ожил.

- Пожалуйста! – он попытался выкрикнуть слово через ткань, но получилось какое-то приглушенное «Оааауаа!». Просьба была слишком тихой, вряд ли Саске расслышал его. И даже если расслышал, он не остановился. Он все время смотрел в широко открытые блестящие глаза небесного цвета, желая увидеть там наслаждение, хоть какой-то признак согласия. Но в них был лишь страх.

Потому что Наруто наконец-то начал осознавать безысходность ситуации и тот факт, что Саске может сделать – и сделает – с ним все, что пожелает. На этот раз мнение блондина не в счет.

Страх, от которого холодеет кровь, и беспомощность. Знакомое чувство, как будто ему снится кошмар, и неважно, какая обстановка, его всегда словно вырывают из реальности. Перекрывают дыхание, выхватывают из сна, отрывают от Ируки, семьи, словно он никогда их не увидит, все исчезнет. И он знает, что это сон, но не может найти выход, проснуться. То же самое он чувствовал сейчас.

Никакой разницы.

В глазах все плыло, губы дрожали, Наруто еле сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать. Слезы потекли по щекам, он не смог удержать их. Для Саске в этом не было ничего страшного. Он даже выглядел в какой-то степени довольным. Улыбка скользнула по его лицу, он протянул руку, прикасаясь к щеке Наруто.

- Это нормально, плакать, - заверил его Саске. – Когда кто-то плачет для тебя – это честь.

«Да я не плачу для тебя! – Зло думал Наруто. – Я плачу из-за тебя, идиот. Ты пугаешь меня. Ты добился своего, я в ужасе! Я до смерти напуган! У тебя получилось достаточно напугать меня.

Я в ужасе».

Покончив с пуговицей и молнией, Саске приступил к стягиванию джинсов с его бедер с парня. Он сдернул их, так что задница Наруто оказалась на шероховатом ковре, и отпустил его ноги, чтобы сдернуть их. Когда его ноги задрали вверх, спина оказалась прижатой к полу, а Саске склонился, становясь на колени, Наруто получил отличную возможность.

Шелест.

Джинсы вместе с синими клетчатыми боксерами полетели на пол, издав едва слышный звук. Наруто воспользовался паузой Саске, когда тот оценивающе опустил глаза на тело Наруто, вслепую ударив пятками. Он практически не видел, куда бьет, но надеялся на хороший удар в голову. Пятки все-таки впечатались в тело парня. Наруто был доволен, так как одна, похоже, попала в плечо, а другая, черкнув по коже, угодила в ключицу.

Саске застонал от боли, на долю секунды сгибаясь пополам. Наруто, с ногами, прижатыми к груди, готовый для следующего удара, пошевелил затекшими руками, в тот же момент старший парень склонился, раздвигая его ноги. Прохладные руки скользнули по ляжкам, прежде чем поймали его лодыжки.

Блондин в ужасе увидел, что боль, перекосившая лицо, сменилась надменной усмешкой. Саске приятно удивился жалким попыткам пленника. Он вцепился в правую лодыжку Наруто, выворачивая ее, надавливая все сильнее и сильнее, еще немного – и она легко сломается. Наруто вскрикнул, пытаясь приподнять корпус, перевернуться на правый бок, лишь бы уменьшить раздирающую боль.

Цепкие пальцы отпустили лодыжки, переместившись на бедра, переворачивая его, пока лицо не уткнулось в пол. Наруто моргнул, от удивления резко вдыхая пыльный запах ковра, который словно никогда не пылесосили.

Он застыл, когда голая грудь прижалась к его спине, больно надавив на связанные руки. Саске пробормотал ему что-то на ушко, прежде чем сказать на английском:

- Глупый. Просто сдайся. – Нижняя часть Саске куда-то исчезла, он вдруг полностью навалился на него, Наруто услышал, как он расстегнул ширинку, потом шелест ткани о металл, наверное, он возился с пуговицей.

Пока Саске был занят шортами, в воспаленном мозгу Наруто возник новый вопрос. «Что, собственно, замышлял Саске? Я же не девчонка, так что…это… исключено. Худшее наверняка уже позади», - утешал себя Наруто. Он перестал вырываться, давая Саске возможность помастурбировать за собой, если уж ему так хотелось. Худшее позади.

«Но почему же я напуган?

Почему я так чертовски боюсь его?»

- Могло быть…, - бормотал Саске позади него. Шорох одежды, звук, словно ее оттолкнули подальше. Секундой позже тело Саске осторожно сменило прохладный воздух, вжимая Наруто в пол, и блондин почувствовал его. Горячий твердый член Саске, пульсирующий между его половинками. Брюнет направил его меж бедер Наруто, слегка потерев пенис младшего парня. Брюнет, опершись о левую руку, свободной рукой потянулся к замысловатой бутылочке золотистого оливкового масла. Наруто подумал, что масло, должно быть, чертовски дорогое, так как оно переливалось наподобие жидкого золота.

«Масло, - подумал Наруто. – Какого хера он собрался с ним делать?»

Саске еще раз оторвался от тела Наруто, лишая блондина контакта со своей кожей. Нервно впиваясь зубами в кляп, Наруто не смел шелохнуться. Крышку бутылочки открутили; когда ее перевернули, послышалось бульканье пузырьков воздуха. Но на кожу Наруто не попало ни капли. Он ждал, задержав дыхание, с нездоровым любопытством ожидая дальнейших действий парня.

У Наруто была одна рискованная догадка насчет того, куда Саске втирал масло, но слово «зачем», написанное жирным шрифтом, прочно засело у него в голове. Желудок сжался от страха. Наруто понятия не имел, чем занимаются геи в свободное время, но знал, что все немного не так, как у парня с девушкой. Ведь некоторых «деталей» явно не хватает. Поэтому Саске не собирался заниматься с ним сексом, но что же тогда он пытался сделать? Наруто чувствовал себя привязанным к рельсам в ожидании гудка приближающегося поезда, столкновения, боли.

Открытую бутылочку поставили недалеко от него, и две руки, одна теплая и приятная, вторая – прохладная и скользкая, впились в его бедра, приподнимая их. Наруто застонал, ему пришлось стать на колени, выставив задницу, воздух холодил кожу, лицо залила краска. Саске широко развел его ягодицы, вызывая недовольную неразборчивую брань, заглушенную кляпом.

- Могло…, - прошептал Саске. Леденеющий ужас, граничащий с подступающей тошнотой, поселился в душе Наруто. Твердый член прижался к удивительно чувствительной точке, шок сковал все тело.

- Может, в следующий раз, - слова затерялись в тишине. – Сейчас будет… немного больно.

Последующие пять секунд показались вечностью, в комнате стояла мертвая тишина. Шок, неудобство, да к тому же резкая боль, хлынувшая по артериям и капиллярам, раздирала анус – это было слишком для первого раза. Саске не сказал и слова. Не шевелился, молчал, как будто о чем-то забыл и только-только вспомнил. Он толкнулся бедрами, член вошел в плотное кольцо мышц еще на пару сантиметров; поздно, теперь он ничего не сможет сделать. Наруто ощутил, как руки Саске безжалостно, с каким-то нездоровым рвением впились в его бедра. А потом Саске застонал и двинулся глубже.

Вот тогда-то Наруто закричал.

«Это не для того предназначено! - попытался он прокричать. - Он же не влезет, вытащи! Вытащи его нахрен, так больно, больно, больно!»

Сложно дышать; с губ Саске сорвался стон, плотное кольцо мышц сомкнулось вокруг его толстого длинного члена, масло послужило смазкой, облегчая движение, тело захлестнула волна удовольствия. Проигнорировав заглушенные кляпом протесты Наруто, прижавшись к нему всем телом, закусив губу, он двинулся глубже, желая, нуждаясь оказаться полностью в таком податливом теле, ощутить его жар, снова и снова….

- Мм... мм...! ММ! – Наруто дернулся под ним, но неустойчивая поза не позволяла даже попытаться вырваться. Как будто его пронзали железным штырем, разрывали на две части. Внутренности выворачивало наизнанку, и то, что началось с раздирающей боли, переросло в агонию. С каждым сантиметром он кричал все громче, пока что-то теплое не потекло по его ногам. Кровь. Он точно знал.

«Ты порвал что-то! – внутренне кричал Наруто. – Ублюдок, перестань, что-то не так!

Саске не остановился. Наруто в какой-то степени понимал – он не смог бы, даже если и хотел. Но понимание никак не уменьшало боль.

Саске медленно вышел из него, наслаждаясь тем, как его член всасывало тепло тела Наруто, купаясь в протяжном крике, вырванном у парня под ним, прежде чем толкнуться обратно, чтобы мошонка коснулась чувствительной кожи Наруто, и еще раз, глубже. Истошные крики блондина перешли в более тихие, прерываемые всхлипами. Его тело дрожало, как земля при землетрясении. Отталкиваясь пальцами стопы, он двигался навстречу бедрам Наруто, встречаясь с ними на полпути. С лицом, искаженным от удовольствия, он вдыхал воздух, вынимая член, и выдыхал, толкаясь внутрь. Тепло. Неповторимое, обволакивающее тепло, плотно окружающее его член, каждый раз вынуждающее его возвращаться.

А вот Наруто даже дышать не мог. Нос был забит, кляп не давал воздуху попасть через рот. Лицо и грудь неприятно терлись о ковер, жжение кожи свидетельствовало об ожогах. Но даже это не сравнить с сильной болью, раздирающей его тело, удваивающейся с каждым толчком. Наруто всеми силами пытался игнорировать движения парня, чтобы стереть это странное ощущение пульсирующего, толкающегося члена внутри. Но мозг воспринимал лишь жестокие толчки в его плотное отверстие, и животные стоны парня позади него, и то, как Саске толкался в него, выбивая воздух из легких. Он пробовал считать секунды, но что-то случилось со временем, не могло же оно так долго тянуться. Пытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, но постоянная мантра - «туда-обратно» - вдруг получилась извращенной и грязной, так полностью и не оформившись.

«Туда, обратно, туда, обратно, - хлюпающий звук, и еще один, - вдох, выдох, внутрь, и обратно».

Наконец-то сдавшись, Наруто смирился. Положил щеку на ковер, даже если он неприятно терся о кожу (какая теперь разница, просто еще немного боли, все и так просто разрывается, все тело, мышцы, о которых он даже не подозревал, все просто кричало), голова с каждым толчком немного ударялась о ножку стола. Он слушал звуки, создаваемые их влажными телами, и неразборчивые японские фразы, срывавшиеся с губ брюнета как яд.

Саске, почувствовал приближение оргазма, ускорился. Толчки стали менее предсказуемыми, грубыми, он резко входил-выходил из младшего парня, не думая ни о чем. Время от времени он промазывал, и член скользил между бедер Наруто, или меж половинками к пояснице. И в наказание острые зубы оказывались на его шее или плечах, словно виной всему был Наруто. В каждый такой раз его сердце замирало, боль отступала, но потом член Саске вновь оказывался у кровоточащего входа, проталкиваясь внутрь. Наруто перестал двигаться, и Саске осталось лишь чувство, невероятное чувство. Чувство сексуального удовольствия, власти, власти над человеком, который вошел в комнату с поднятой головой, а сейчас лежал лицом вниз на полу, пока он его трахал. Не вытаскивая член полностью, он сделал несколько коротких мелких толчков, сотрясая тело под ним. Бедра побаливали, но он абсолютно не устал. Никогда он еще не был так близок, даже при мастурбации, так близок к краю. Горячие, разработанные стеночки окружали его плоть, облегчали движение внутри.

Движения стали резче, протяжный гортанный стон вырвался из груди вместе с иностранными ругательствами. Кулаки Наруто сжались в их оковах, зубы прикусили кляп от боли. Костяшки пальцев время от времени задевали плоский влажный живот Саске; медленное дразнящее движение сводило Наруто с ума. Еще чуть-чуть, и он переступит черту. Ни о чем не надо будет волноваться, все станет бессмысленным. Даже это.

«Перестань, - мысленно шептал он; сил не хватало. – Хотя бы на пять секунд, остановись хотя бы на пять секунд, мне станет легче, потом будешь делать все, что захочешь. Лишь на пять секунд…».

Но пять секунд прошли, а Саске так и не остановился. Раньше они бы заняли не больше двух минут. Но сейчас перед глазами Наруто пролетела вся жизнь. Он ждал, когда же все закончится, когда исчезнет эта невыносимая боль, и это давление, растягивающее его изнутри, когда оно исчезнет навсегда.

И только когда боль поутихла, и член Саске стал просто инструментом, а не раскаленным куском метала, когда в ушах перестала стучать кровь, Саске дернулся внутри него, обнимая спину Наруто, с последними толчками впиваясь в его шею, подавляя крик. Его бедра все еще вздрагивали, и Наруто почувствовал что-то отвратительно теплое внутри него, что-то, потекшее по внутренней стороне бедер.

Саске тяжело вздохнул, немного сместил бедра, наваливаясь на Наруто, замирая в тишине. Единственным звуком в комнате было их громкое неровное дыхание. Солнце наконец-то решило зайти, стены окрасились в темно-оранжевый цвет. Окна были открыты, озноб пробежал по коже. Наруто все дрожал, и уже не мог списать это на холод.

Кляп заглушил тихий сдавленный крик вперемешку со стоном, когда Саске вытащил из него член со смущающе-громким влажным звуком. Последовала пауза, словно Саске решал, что делать дальше. Он лег с правой стороны от Наруто. Блондин лежал с головой, повернутой налево, и, так как мышцы шеи затекли, ему не мешало бы повернуть ее. Но было слишком больно.

Он знал, просто знал, что если увидит довольное лицо Саске, даже малейшую радость, он сломается.

Брюнет развязал ему руки, но они словно склеились, стали одной. Его отчаянные попытки вырваться ослабили узел, и Наруто, возможно, без проблем смог бы освободиться, если бы захотел. Но сейчас он был рад, что развязывал его Саске. Когда его руки опустились на ковер, он удивился, что они просто не отвалились; тысячи ледяных иголок побежали по коже, пронизывая суставы. Две пульсирующие от боли конечности, функционирующие благодаря связкам, с магмой вместо крови. Было слишком больно, слишком душераздирающе.

Потом Саске вытащил кляп. Когда он потянул за него, Наруто чуть не подавился, но тряпка уже лежала на полу как мертвая змея, скользкая и вытянутая. Кусок от рубашки Саске, как понял Наруто, прежде чем вдохнуть полной грудью, словно воздух не поступал в организм уже несколько дней. Он поперхнулся из-за первого вдоха – так бывает, когда глотаешь слишком много еды, или когда вода попадает не в то горло; он с трудом выдохнул. Второй и несколько последующих вдохов были такими же, воздух со свистом покидал легкие. Он давился им, задыхался из-за него, словно тот был отравлен, легкие как будто стали больше, но кислорода в них не было, складывалось впечатление, что он пробежал тысячу миль гонки с плотной повязкой на лице и теперь не мог насытиться воздухом.

Он вовсе не давился воздухом, он рвано всхлипывал; Наруто осознал это лишь когда теплая сильная рука начала успокаивающе гладить его по спине. Из-за этого он лишь сильнее заплакал. Он попытался отодвинуться, свернуться клубком, но каждое движение посылало импульсы боли по позвоночнику, как электричество; тело горело. Наруто был сломлен, - физически разбит, и чувствовал запах крови, высыхающей на его бедрах вместе со спермой Саске. Кровь же взялась откуда-то, и уж точно была не Саске.

Но когда Саске подвинулся к нему, обнимая рукой и ложась сзади, прислоняясь животом к его спине, он заледенел, несмотря на тепло, разливающееся по телу, на остатки горячей и липкой спермы, крови и пота. Воздуха абсолютно не хватало. Наруто разрыдался; так сильно он не плакал никогда в жизни. Он словно заново родился, превращаясь из непорочного создания в никчемную, сломленную, грязную игрушку. Мерзкое, испорченное, отвратительное животное, он бы все отдал, чтобы умереть.

Наруто все плакал, слезы не прекращали литься по влажному от пота лицу, тело сотрясала дрожь; да, он же парень, мужчина, а им такое не положено. Но это уже вышло за все возможные рамки. Саске лишил его всего, в том числе и человечности.

Он больше не чувствовал себя человеком.

Наруто заговорил, лишь полностью успокоившись, что заняло больше времени, чем происходившее в комнате. С каким-то затравленным терпением Саске ждал, пока он перестанет плакать, гладя по ноге или груди, по голове, распутывая сбившиеся волосы. Губы прикасались к коже за ушком, к шее, плечам, челюсти. Одна часть Наруто осознавала, что так и должно быть; нежные ласки после такого жестокого грубого обращения собирали кусочки его души воедино. Наждачная бумага сменила лезвие, искромсавшее его душу; ласки как бальзам на душу. Другая часть слишком напоминала о своем существовании.

Все тело кровоточило. С каждым вздохом его все больше и больше тошнило, засохшая кровь на его теле не улучшала ситуацию. Эта часть разрывалась от боли, захлебывалась рыданиями, с каждой секундой становившимися все сильнее и сильнее. Словно насилие стало началом бури, разразившейся вокруг. И единственное, что осталось у Наруто в этой ситуации – он сам. Но что останется от него самого?

Кровь.

Он никогда ранее не сталкивался с этим, и знал, что больше не придется. В его жизни наступила черная полоса; как такое могло случиться? И как ему смыть эту грязь? Эта смесь из запахов вообще отмоется с кожи? Эта душераздирающая боль в районе живота когда-то пройдет? А глаза перестанут болеть? Он перестанет захлебываться рыданиями, и эта тошнота пройдет? А синяки заживут, или так и останутся желтыми пятнами на его коже? Сможет ли он спокойно купаться или мыться без желания содрать с себя кожу? И как он будет целоваться, все время опасаясь, что огонь превратит вкус другого человека в мерзкий пепел?

А эти черные глаза, он сможет их забыть?

Наруто перестал плакать, затихнув. Как и Саске. Тишина и покой; время застыло для них двоих, и блондин так и не понял, когда уснул. Или, точнее, когда начал проваливаться в сон. Веки затрепетали как оконные створки в разгар бури, а оглушительный стук сердца сменился равномерными тихими ударами. Наруто не знал, было его дыхание громче тогда или сейчас, но он странно себя чувствовал. Словно его легкие должны были приспособиться к воздуху новой планеты. Между ним и всем миром за последний час возник осязаемый барьер. Он чувствовал себя иначе.

Не человеком.

Запоздало осознав, что Саске что-то шептал ему, Наруто хотел уже немного повернуть голову, чтобы расслышать, но это простое движение требовало слишком много усилий. Интересно, изменился ли Саске. Если он посмотрит на свое отражение в черных ледяных глазах, то, наверное, увидит другого себя, изображение будет не таким, как утром в зеркале. Внутри все перемешалось, сердце замерло. Требовался разряд.

И не хотелось видеть Саске. Ни сейчас, никогда. Хотелось развернуться и увидеть только пустое место, воздух. Еще чуть-чуть полежать, прежде чем собрать свои вещи и вывалиться из номера. Как самый счастливый человек на земле, переживший драку с бандой. Хотя с любой дракой он справился бы лучше, чем с этим. Лицо пострадало бы нещадно, но не его сущность, а ведь это удалось сделать одному шестнадцатилетнему, не умеющему даже толком объясниться на английском.

- Наруто, - сказал Саске; язык по привычке заменил «р» на «л». – Наруто. Наруто…? Наруто!

«Хватит. Перестань произносить мое имя».

- Ты слышишь меня?

«Лучше бы я не слышал. Чего он хочет от меня? Чего еще он хочет?

Что тебе еще нужно, чтобы успокоиться, я не достаточно сломлен?»

- С тобой все хорошо?

Так не-хорошо ему еще никогда не было.

Саске немного подвинулся, руки легли на тело Наруто, слишком изможденного, чтобы сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по телу. Брюнет проигнорировал это. Он схватил его за бедро и плечо, двумя руками потянув на себя, заставляя Наруто лечь набок. С губ Наруто сорвался стон от острой боли, пронзившей тело, но Саске все же осторожно перевернул его на спину. Наруто хватал ртом воздух, но открытые глаза скосились на Саске. На последнего человека, которого хотелось видеть, но темнота все же намного хуже. Не остаться наедине с темнотой, не сейчас, когда вокруг ничего не разобрать, когда он так уязвим, беспомощен.

Сначала он увидел лишь очертания парня; яркий свет отделял его от остального мира, от пугающего мира, в который Наруто попал по ошибке. Потом он увидел его глаза – с нитями беспокойства, окутывающими зрачок, как пленка кинофильма, этот взгляд противоречил всему, что здесь произошло. И хоть он и не видел свое отражение в его глазах, он видел, как Саске на него смотрит. Словно он игрушка; он купил и сломал его, играя в первый же день, и теперь хотел починить, прежде чем родители вернутся домой и обнаружат кусочки на полу.

- Я…, - он пробормотал что-то на японском. - Я не хотел… не хотел… так… с тобой… – Он запинался, путаясь, забывал английские слова, пытался передать глазами чувства, которые не мог оформить устно. – Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло….

Наруто не знал что ответить, не мог заставить себя даже скривиться или нахмуриться. Он выплакал все слезы. Глаза устали, теперь им не хватало влаги, соленые следы которой высыхали на щеках. Безжизненно лежа на полу, он думал, куда делся голос, когда он так нужен. Накопившийся негатив требовал выплеска, все ругательства, какие он только знал, были адресованы Саске. Хотелось спросить, даже потребовать объяснений, как Саске мог подумать, что его «Я не хотел» решит все проблемы.

Пальцы Саске вытерли влагу в уголке глаза и нежно зарылись в его волосы. Наруто, наконец-то привыкнув к темноте, смог различить лицо Саске и его жесткий взгляд. Он в один счет мог распознать злость, но сейчас, под пристальным взглядом Саске, он недоумевал, потому что не мог прочесть там ни одной четкой эмоции. И все же Саске выглядел так, словно ему вонзили в спину десяток мечей, и с каждой секундой они входили в тело все глубже и глубже.

- Тебе… что-нибудь нужно? – мягко спросил он. – Я… – Он не смог договорить, немного отодвинулся, потом, наоборот, придвинулся ближе, и опять отстранился на несколько сантиметров. Его бледные угловатые плечи все еще блестели от пота. – Я пойду, принесу тебе что-то… Может, приляжешь? Можешь лечь в мою кровать, или, или… можешь лечь на… - последнее слово застряло в горле, он так и не закончил фразу. – Может, что-нибудь выпьешь? Я принесу тебе, если хочешь.

Звук «р» звучал немного смазано, получалось больше как «плинесу». Саске принесет ему воды, а потом найдет способ добить его, разодрать душу на части, потому что напиток, как и воздух в комнате, был пропитан ядом, исход от которого летальный. Сама мощь против хрупкой слабости, заносчивое превосходство против бездонной неполноценности, тьма против света, и Наруто пришлось признать, что тьма может существовать и без света, и что он навсегда останется в ее тени. Как добро против зла, и каждая сторона подстрекает другую, желая выставить ее злодеем. Наруто совершил ошибку. Не надо было вставать с кровати, не надо было браться за поручение Ируки, не надо было пить шипучку, одно тянет за собой другое, третье, и так далее, и вот теперь он лежит на чужом полу, весь в крови, умирая.

Умирать, умереть, умрет, лучше бы он умер, нет, не надо, он лишь человек, или уже не человек, теперь не человек, но кто же тогда, мы с ним монстры, смерть слишком ужасное слово, даже для таких тварей как мы, но все же все же все же, я не желаю больше видеть его лицо!

- НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ!

К нему вернулся голос. Словно полчаса, проведенные с кляпом во рту, превратились в секунды, и он продолжил свою тираду там же, где его грубо прервали. Теперь можно кричать, орать, причинять ему боль, покромсать на части, чтобы Саске почувствовал хоть частичку боли Наруто.

Когда Наруто начал приподниматься, Саске встал на ноги – разница в росте играла свою роль. Наруто вскрикнул и замер, пытаясь унять резкую боль внизу живота; они поравнялись. Наруто опустил глаза, и, прежде чем поднять их обратно на парня, заметил пятно крови на его штанах.

- Уйди! – он попытался выкрикнуть, так как Саске даже на сантиметр не сдвинулся. – Уйд… свали отсюда!

- Я не могу, - прошептал Саске, легкое удивление читалось на лице. – Я здесь живу….

Наруто сжал зубы, голубые глаза блестели, тело горело, наверное, даже радужка окрасилась красным.

– Отлично! – отрезал он. – Прекрасно! – он собрался идти, игнорируя острую боль; он был готов к ней. – Тогда уйду я!

Но прежде чем он сделал пару шагов, Саске схватил его за руку, заставляя вернуться обратно.

– Постой! – в порыве сказал он. – Пожалуйста, просто подожди! Тебе же больно. Приляг, давай я принесу тебе льда… или еще чего-нибудь, но прошу, просто подожди немного!

- Нет! Отпусти МЕНЯ! – Он дернулся, и ледяные пальцы впились сильнее в руку покрытую синяками.

- Позволь я объясню! Ты уйдешь… я отпущу, ладно? Но сперва позволь мне объяснить.

- Нет! Нет, нет, НЕТ! Я не собираюсь НИЧЕГО слушать, нихрена из твоих ОБЪЯСНЕНИЙ! Я ухожу, и тебя посадят за это в чертову тюрьму! Ты… ты заставил меня, уж не знаю, как там с этим в твоем конченом городе, но здесь это НЕЗАКОННО!

Лицо Саске менялось с каждым словом Наруто, на нем появилась ухмылка. Словно подбросили монетку, и она упала теперь другой стороной. В тот момент Наруто осознал, что Саске даже не собирался его отпускать. И если бы он остался, как брюнет и попросил, позже он бы не ушел. Все пришло бы к этому, к этой ситуации, и лучше сразу пропустить все формальности и перейти к сути.

- Ну как же, пойдешь ты, - хмыкнул Саске. Наруто задохнулся, когда его повалили обратно на пол, сощурился от удара коленями. Несмотря на сопротивление, запястья оказались в плену рук, их грубо припечатали по обе стороны от головы. – Узумаки, ты что? Девчонка? Бежать в полицию с криками «насилуют», надеясь, что они тебе помогут? Возможно, я не так хорошо тебя знаю, но все же ты на такое не способен. Я знаю, что ты вовсе не трус, чтоб бежать и плакаться. Хотя… – Усмехнувшись, Саске завел его руки над головой, удерживая их одной, и дважды несильно ударил его по лицу свободной рукой. – Похоже, ты выплакал все слезы.

- Заткнись! – Прошипел Наруто, щеки покрылись легким румянцем. – Просто….

- Хм, что-то не так? – спросил Саске; его слова сочились сарказмом. – Еще поплачешь у меня на плече?

- Заткнись, заткнись, черт тебя побери! Слезь с меня! Я сказал, слезь….

- Было больно, правда? – самодовольно спросил Саске. И, прежде чем Наруто осознал смысл его слов, брюнет прижался к нему бедрами, так, чтобы блондин почувствовал бедром его наливающийся горячий член. – Он ведь больше, чем твой, да?

- Перестань, - смутившись, сипло ответил Наруто. Сейчас он ни о чем не мог думать. Саске словно подменили, вторая сторона вырвалась на свободу. – Перестань, прошу, ты уже достаточно натворил…

Саске не остановился; руки, его руки были везде. Прошлись по бокам, пробежались по груди. Указательные и большие пальцы нашли соски, сжали, вывернули, пока Наруто не закричал.

- Прости, - сказал Саске, влажные губы скользнули по шее и к сердцу. – Я не хотел этого делать. – Острые зубы прекратили покусывать его левый сосок, блондин всхлипнул, когда они сменились жестким мокрым языком, шершавые пальцы играли со вторым соском, ногти легонько царапали кожу.

Растерявшись, не зная, что предпринять, Наруто молча ухватился за сильные плечи, осторожно отталкивая их. Саске опять завладел его запястьями, притягивая их к своим волосам, заставляя хрупкие пальцы зарыться в черные волосы. Оторвавшись от кожи, он прошептал: - Было так приятно. Когда ты гладил меня. – Он оставил легкий поцелуй на измученной коже. – Мама, когда я был ребенком, часто так делала. – Глаза, такие же темные, как и волосы, закрылись, на лице появилась небольшая улыбка. – Так приятно.

Наруто вцепился в волосы Саске, несомненно, причиняя боль, но брюнет не возражал. Вместо этого он лизнул его грудь, пососал кожу чуть ниже грудной клетки, засасывая небольшие участки кожи, покусывая, оставляя раздраженные следы красных пятен, успокаивающе целуя их мягкими губами. Саске опускался все ниже и ниже, время от времени останавливаясь, шепча сладкие слова своему пленнику, обещая удовольствие, извиняясь за боль и за то, что не уделил телу Наруто должного внимания, поглощенный своим собственным желанием. «Обещания и ложь, лишь обещания и ложь…». Наруто запрокинул голову, когда Саске нарисовал теплую дорожку языком, обратно по груди к изгибу шеи. Пауза, горячий язык скользнул по ключице, зубы прикусили кожу, впиваясь в мышцу, идущую к уху. Ресницы Наруто в какой-то момент дрогнули, он посмотрел вниз, но тут же отвел взгляд, устремив его в потолок. Бледные прохладные руки прошлись по ребрам, нежно погладили живот, осторожно, словно раньше никогда не трогали кожу, не прикасались к телу другого человека, как будто Саске хотел запомнить каждый сантиметр его тела, навсегда запечатлеть в памяти. Затекшие пальцы рассеянно гладили черные волосы, мягкие и липкие, как блестящая, но опасная паутина. Саске чуть ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия, зализывая красные отметины от собственных зубов. Наруто подумал, что он видел когда-то такие волосы, на него нахлынуло сильное ощущение дежавю; даже если бы он сейчас лежал в своей кровати, чувство не исчезло бы. Он не помнил, где. Но он точно прикасался к этим волосам. Такой знакомый запах пепла и немного корицы, так всегда пахли мятные конфеты Ируки, все это напоминало ему что-то, но он никак не мог вспомнить.

Ковер, на котором лежал Наруто, почему-то был сырым, даже мокрым, казалось, он тонет в нем. Некоторые считают, что быть похороненным заживо – худшая смерть. Другие боятся огня, третьи – одиночества. Наруто боялся утонуть. Когда смутно видишь поверхность воды над головой, спасение так близко, она неподвижна, реальна, и ты под ней в прозрачной живой ловушке. Утонуть и никогда не подняться на поверхность.

Он узнал чувство – леденящий ужас, словно, упав с обрыва, ты больше не сможешь собрать себя воедино. Слишком напуган, остолбенел от ужаса, не мог даже пальцем пошевелить, закричать, воспротивиться, оттолкнуть. Как же хочется спать. Вот сейчас темнота будет спасением, таким неожиданно нужным подарком. Просто уснуть, позволить мозгу восстановиться, упасть на кровать, одному, не ощущать на себе внимательного взгляда, спать, пока все не забудется. Спать без снов, спать спать спать, и все пройдет. Бордовые блики на стене, как высохшая кровь, ночь совсем близко. Когда она наступит, он будет спать. Он будет спать, пока не забудет, кто он такой, и проснется новым человеком. Дождаться бы ночи. И все-все станет на места.

Саске выругался на японском, и это вернуло Наруто в реальность, тогда он понял, что ковер действительно был мокрым. Волосы прилипли к затылку, и, судя по запаху, это было все то же оливковое масло. Впервые за долгое время протяжный гортанный стон покинул его горло. Почему его тело реагировало на действия Саске, на крывшееся в них значение, на страх, тогда как мозг отказывался воспринимать действительность. Сердце потеряло интерес к жизни.

«Твое тело и душа думают по-другому. И нечестно с твоей стороны не отдать мне их».

«У тебя не получиться забрать все, - свирепствовал Наруто, - в твоих руках сосуд, но не то, что внутри, ты получил мое тело, сукин ты сын. Оно твое. Но я не твой. Не твой. Не твой!»

«И нечестно с твоей стороны не отдать мне их».

«Ты никогда не получишь мою душу».

- Ничего страшного, - равнодушно прошептал Саске, отвлекшись, пытаясь нащупать что-то за головой Наруто. – Я забыл про него в прошлый раз. Теперь будет проще. – Закончив непонятно с чем, Саске вернул руку на место, и парень, лежавший под ним, заметил, что она была покрыта тонким слоем золотистой жидкости. – Тебе понравится, - пообещал Саске. – Так намного легче. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.

В следующую секунду голова Саске исчезла, он отклонился, опираясь на бедра Наруто, ложась на его колени; худое бледное тело склонилось у его паха, так, что было видно спину Саске. Угловатые плечи, линия позвоночника, уходящая вниз, позвонки, ясно выступающие на коже. В полумраке комнаты, в свете сереющего неба он был таким естественным, словно чистый лист, ожидающий первых мазков кисти, не зная, какого цвета они будут. Наруто чувствовал себя отвратно, словно ярко-красный неудачно смешали с оттенком его загорелой кожи.

Но потом все стало неважно.

- А мм...!

Горячий, влажный, сосущий рот.

Наруто дернулся, но попытка вырваться на свободу была слишком вялой, пальцы приклеились к голове Саске. Наруто выпустил его из поля зрения, голова двигалась в своем ритме, сосание, слишком страстное для такой нежной кожи. Горячий, мокрый язык, ранее вызывающий лишь отвращение, сейчас ласкал его член, острые зубы посылали мурашки по всей коже, и такой горячий, обволакивающий влажный рот.

- Мм... АХ! – Шея изогнулась, и он не обратил внимания на укол боли в анусе, думая, что она возникла из-за его движений. Через пару секунд он забыл о ней вообще, небольшую боль можно было списать, все тело и так слишком болело. Саске заглатывал его пульсирующий орган глубже, играл с головкой, и это было слишком приятно, чтобы отвлекаться. Отвлекаться на боль, резче, чем в прошлый раз, поселившуюся в его теле. Хватая ртом воздух, он попытался сосредоточиться на прикосновениях пальцев Саске к его мошонке, но тревога осталась.

Лишь когда Саске добавил третий скользкий палец, до Наруто дошло, что он с ним делал, несмотря на отличную попытку Саске отвлечь его. Старший парень разрабатывал его, ногти задевали стеночки ануса и окровавленный вход, тесно сжимающий его пальцы. Но когда Саске начал толкаться ими в одном ритме с сосанием, про острую боль можно было забыть. Чувствовать пальцы внутри было немного странно, но приятно, если сравнить то, как с ним обращались раньше. Хорошо, так что и не с чем сравнить. Небольшие толчки создавали приятный ритм, наполняли его сладким чувством блаженства.

Наруто застонал, когда из него вынули пальцы. Знакомый хлюпающий звук в этот раз стал предупреждением; он закрыл глаза, зная, чего ожидать. Его пальцы были все еще в волосах Саске, он наклонил голову; сейчас нахлынет боль, и, может, в этот раз Саске уснет, а он сможет уйти…

Он не ожидал поцелуя.

Глаза Наруто распахнулись, но веки Саске были опущены; чувствуя себя немного странно, он тоже их опустил. Губы двигались медленно, аккуратно, словно парень хотел запомнить форму его губ, их вкус. Они скользнули по его как кончик шелковой ткани, немного влажный, но теплый. Нижнюю губу Наруто поймали в плен, зубы нежно захватили ее, прежде чем гладкий язык, спокойно скользнув по ней, направился вглубь рта. Наруто различил свой слабый солоноватый привкус, смешавшийся с пеплом и корицей. Осторожно, медленно, даже страстно язык поиграл с его языком, пробежался по небу, прошелся по зубам. Наруто с горечью осознал, что брюнет просто не хотел спугнуть его. Не желал видеть ужас в его глазах. И пока длился поцелуй, страх начал таять, но не исчез. Его сменила неуверенная покорность, согласие, сейчас придется подчиниться ему, смириться, а позже забыть.

Язык Саске покинул его рот, губы оставили невинный поцелуй в уголке рта. Открыв глаза, Наруто столкнулся с надеждой, поселившейся в черных глазах.

Руки скользнули по гладкой коже, и как по волшебству его запястья отпустили, грубые пальцы остались на месте. Кончики пальцев кружили по тыльной стороне рук.

- Ну? – спросил Саске.

- Ну что? – буркнул Наруто; его абсолютно не волновал вопрос. Чистое дурманящее чувство сродни наслаждению растворилось, вместо него появилась нехорошее предчувствие. Тело уже знало, чего ожидать; возможно, это будет больнее, чем в первый раз.

- Ты… – Саске закусил губу – так нехарактерно для него. – Ты согласишься… сможешь…

- Смогу что? – надрывно прошептал Наруто, но Саске лишь покачал головой, грустно опуская глаза, наполненные неприсущими ему эмоциями. Такое знакомое выражение лица, и в то же время другое; Наруто не нашел подходящего слова.

Блондин вздрогнул, но боли не было. Он приоткрыл глаза, скосив их на Саске, и черные омуты поглотили его целиком. О его нос потерся холодный нос Саске, а бледное измученное лицо наклонилось еще ближе, касаясь его лба.

Саске тряхнул головой и поцеловал его, бесконечно медленно, без языка, губы как шероховатый бархат. Не получив ответа, он отстранился, грустно покачал головой.

- Мой, - прошептал Саске, слово призрачно коснулось губ Наруто.

- АХ! – Чтобы оборвать стон, он прикусил нижнюю губу, лицо исказилось от боли. Звук, вырванный изо рта, смутил его своей громкостью, заполнил звенящую тишину комнаты. Саске, так близко к нему, тоже застонал, звук напомнил мурлыканье, негромкий, но низкий, гортанный. Глаза прикрыты, зубы сжаты, на щеках румянец от напряжения, удовольствие читалось в каждой черте лица.

Тело натянуто как струна, мышцы бедер и рук дрожат от напряжения. Наруто не мог заставить себя расслабиться, держался за боль, боясь отпустить себя, отдаться новым зарождающимся ощущениям.

- Расслабься, - сквозь зубы произнес Саске, - просто расслабься. Ведь так хорошо.

Разум Наруто кричал «Нет!», но тело слишком устало, чтобы сопротивляться. Мышцы подчинились, с напряжением ушла и боль, ее частички отдавались слабым эхом. Острая боль, как от осколка стекла, не от тысячи, связывала его с реальностью, была безвредной. Наруто осознал, что это можно вытерпеть. Было почти…

- Скажи мое имя, - выдохнул Саске.

Он раскачивался над ним, вбивался, грубо, с животной силой…

- Са…

- Скажи его для меня, - ободряюще сказал Саске. – Прошу, скажи, скажи… скажи для меня…

- Са…

-Скажи для меня.

- Са-а-а… мм! Саааске…

- Громче.

-С-с-Саске…

- Громче, Наруто. Скажи громче.

- Саске!

- Еще громче.

- Саске!

- Я хочу услышать, как ты кричишь для меня.

- САСКЕ!

Стоны, раскачивание, в глазах потемнело, безумное удовольствие, пошатнувшее его мир.

- Мой, - простонал он. – Ты весь мой. Скажи это.

- Скажи, что только мой, - приказал Саске. – Целиком и полностью. Никому не отдам. Скажи это. Говори. Признай, что принадлежишь мне.

- Н-нет… – «Он даст мне передохнуть?» - подумал Наруто. Саске сломается, когда он уйдет? Будет таким же разбитым, как и Наруто? Потеряет себя, забудет свое имя, забудет свою сущность? Сможет думать о завтрашнем дне? Будет помнить нормальную жизнь? Или навсегда останется в ловушке бордовых стен, с воспоминаниями, преследующими его по пятам, окруженный металлическим запахом крови и вязким запахом секса? Забудет, что есть солнце и луна, как день и ночь; звезды и тучи станут обрывками детских воспоминаний, и все, что останется – темнота?

Саске опять изменился, теперь он не принуждал.

– Скажи, что мой, - попросил он, словно это единственное, что могло спасти его жизнь. Возможно, так и было. – Прошу!

- Не могу, - голос был сиплым, - не скажу. Я не твой. – Он говорил отрывками, не мог мыслить связно.

- Пожалуйста, - Саске попробовал еще раз. – Скажи, что мой. Ты ведь мой. Скажи, что только мой, и больше ничей.

- ЭТО НЕ ТАК! – Он наконец-то смог оторваться от глаз Саске, посмотрел влево; взгляд расфокусировался, линия ковра поплыла перед глазами.

- Но это так, - повторил Саске, хоть и не так уверенно. – Ты должен быть. У меня больше ничего нет… позволь мне получить хотя бы это. Лишь это, только тебя. Скажи, что ты мой.

- Н-нет… мм, Саске…

- Наруто, - сказал в ответ на свое имя Саске. – Просто скажи это, мне больше ничего не нужно. Скажи, что мой.

- Нет…

- У меня ничего нет, - разбито прошептал Саске. Наруто вдруг осознал, что этот парень плачет. Дорожки слез появились на лице, покрытом испариной, в горле застрял ком, стало сложно дышать; лицо Саске посветлело, он пытался сдерживать всхлипы. – У меня ничего нет. Даже этого.

- Даже тебя, - прошептал Саске. – Прошу… Наруто, прошу… будь только моим. Моим. Принадлежи мне всецело…

- Саске, - выкрикнул Наруто.

- Наруто, - прошептал Саске, прежде чем его глаза закрылись.

Наруто говорили, что оргазм схож со вспышкой света. Мир вдруг наполнится ярким светом, ослепительным удовольствием, перед глазами поплывут точки. Но было совсем не так. Все повторилось как прежде, но в другом свете. Все стало фиолетовым, цвет, как злокачественная опухоль, поселился в мозгу. Цвет, пьянящий своей темной стороной, завораживающий красотой, на оттенок светлее черного. Цвет фиалок, цвет синяков. Он поглотил его на волне блаженства, напряжение внизу живота нашло выход. Все потонуло в вязком фиолетовом тумане. Наруто уловил запах, запах сладкого винограда, почувствовал, как он пробрался под кожу. Слишком темный, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, этот цвет становился все темнее и темнее, заволакивая сознание.

Человек над ним замер, тело опять прижало его к полу. Влажную кожу обдало тяжелым дыханием. Цвет сковал все его тело; Наруто было интересно, что увидел Саске, погружаясь в наслаждение.

- Ты мой, - прошептал Саске в изгиб шеи Наруто. Он отодвинулся, привстал с него, но Наруто видел лишь размытые очертания.

- Ты мой, - повторил он. – Помни об этом.

Реальность ускользала. Наруто понял это, прежде чем провалиться во тьму, и не знал, радоваться этому или нет.

Он знал, что больше никогда не увидит Саске, и в эти последние секунды он услышал его шепот:

- Я постараюсь, чтоб ты не забыл.

На долю секунды перед глазами мелькнуло что-то блестящее. Он понял, что солнце зашло. Небо потемнело, собственно, как и в глазах. И он провалился в беспамятство.

До Наруто дошло, что он в сознании, только в квартале от своего дома. Он остановился на углу улицы. Вокруг дрожали голубые и красные огни. Наруто продолжал идти, с руками, безвольно болтавшимися вдоль тела, медленно, сильно хромая, так как каждый шаг давался ему с трудом и сопровождался болью. Кожа чесалась от высохших жидкостей, - крови, пота, спермы и масла. Запах, наверное, был ужасным. Убийственным.

Одежда прилипла к нему, была мала. Он так вырос за один вечер, что не принадлежал больше этому миру. Или же не вписывался в этот мир, лежащий грузом на его плечах. Он был подавлен. Волосы отдавали мускусом и гнилью. На коже красовались багровые отпечатки от Его пальцев. Все тело в Его отметинах. Даже когда раны заживут, отметины останутся, они въелись в его сущность. Водой и мылом этого не смыть.

Он не помнил, как выбрался из здания. Не помнил, как одевался, может, Он одел его. Провел его, Он должен был, как иначе мог Наруто оказаться на улице? У него совсем не осталось сил идти, не то что сбежать.

Наруто слышал какие-то голоса, голос Ируки был самым громким. Крепкие руки, но не такие, как Его, обняли его истощенное тело, вздрогнувшее от вспышки боли.

- Наруто, о Господи, Наруто. – Кто-то всхлипывал, на этот раз это был не он сам. Несколько людей в голубой одежде окружили его, в поле зрения вдруг возникли теплые карие глаза.

- О Господи, Наруто. – Рука скользнула по лицу, он только сейчас осознал, что оно пылало. – Твое лицо… что с твоим лицом?

Лицо? С его лицом все нормально. Лучше бы Ирука обратил внимание на его состояние. Повинуясь невидимым силам, он медленно повернул голову налево, к окнам первого этажа их квартиры. Белые шторы открыты, благодаря оранжевому свету фонаря он увидел. Кожа под глазами, шея, все было в крови. Словно маска, одетая лишь на половину лица. Он подумал, что крови уж слишком много. Это ненормально.

И среди всей этой крови четко виднелись шесть тонких порезов, темных, практически черных. На каждой щеке по три длинных линии, похожих на усы.

«Ты на самом деле монстр».

Где же заканчивалась та реальность, подумал Наруто, перед глазами все плыло. И где начиналась новая?

«Ты мой».

Несмотря на все попытки сохранить свою душу, в отличие от тела.

«Помни об этом».

В этот раз он не потерял сознание, один из оставшихся кусочков человечности.

Хотя больше не чувствовал себя человеком.

«Я постараюсь, чтоб ты не забыл».

Я чувствую, что принадлежу… Ему.

Три недели спустя Ирука выносил мусор из комнаты Наруто. Синяки под глазами, появившиеся там после недели, как Наруто пришел весь в крови, прошли. Теперь щеки Наруто были заклеены пластырем; страховая компания неоднократно предлагала им оплатить пластику. Врачи предупредили, что опасно проводить операцию на коже лица, потому что там много мышечных волокон. Он мог стать уродом на всю жизнь. На этой неделе Ирука собирался поговорить с ним о различных вариантах. Но не сегодня. Ярко светило солнце, Наруто уснул в зале на диване с мангой на лице.

Ирука неохотно признался сам себе, что Наруто вынес одну хорошую вещь из инцидента в тот день. Он… не то чтобы стал более зрелым, но… Прошла неделя, и он проснулся таким же энергичным и радостным, требовал рамен и конфеты, и свою коллекцию манги. Блондина обрадовало, что он пропустил выпуск, и даже больше Наруто обрадовался, когда Ирука сказал, что они могут переехать, поменять школу, если его так беспокоило мнение сверстников. Ирука подыскивал домик в Конохе, там в гимназию срочно требовались преподаватели из-за нескольких человек, вышедших на пенсию.

Так что нет, Наруто не стал более зрелым. Просто… старше. Словно всего лишь за несколько часов он повзрослел на пару лет.

Ирука обдумывал все это, высыпая содержимое корзинки для бумажек в полиэтиленовый пакет для мусора, с которым он пришел. Что-то ярко-оранжевое привлекло его внимание. Моргнув, он аккуратно вытащил это из кучи двумя пальцами.

Любимая футболка Наруто, удивленно подумал он, но Ируку она раздражала до чертиков. Самый яркий оттенок оранжевого, который он когда либо встречал, да еще и повсюду нелепые надписи рисуночки и спиральки. Мешковатая, растянутая, порванная в нескольких местах, но до этого момента блондин всеми силами защищал ее, отказываясь выбросить.

Ирука слабо улыбнулся. Да, правда, он действительно вырос.

Подумав так, Ирука бросил ее в пакет, дурацкую оранжевую футболку с безумным количеством больших жирных броских надписей фиолетового цвета.


	2. Chapter 2

В поисках профилирующего предмета он сходил на одну-две лекции по психологии. Введение в общую психологию, курс I и курс II, и судебная психология, прежде чем с головой уйти в биологию и химию и пойти иным путем, выбрав физиотерапию. Подготовительные курсы по медицине, которым он посвятил все свое время, вели несколько отморозков, которые, захлебываясь своим презрением и высокомерием, вообразили себя королями мира, умостив свои тощие задницы за преподавательские столы, поэтому он решил не продолжать обучение в филиале, чтобы получить степень кандидата наук. Нет, он решил получить ее в нескольких штатах отсюда, через энное количество заправок и развилок, после многих бутылок Др. Пеппер (производитель компания Кока-кола), кучи упаковок с жаренных орешков Плантерс, нескольких пакетиков семечек и десятков плевков, высохших на черном асфальте.

Он посещал лекции по психологии. Больше всего ему запомнились разделы зрительного и осязательного восприятия, которым их обучали в первом семестре около полутора месяца. Преподаватель провел с ними пару тестов по оптической иллюзии, заставляя поворачивать голову в одну сторону, закрывать один глаз, концентрируя другой на предмете, поднимать палец, постепенно отдаляя его от себя. Верхнее изображение показывало, что мозг, в общем-то, имел возможности фотошопа, но круче. С помощью картинки, висевшей на расстоянии, абитуриенты увидели, как можно автоматически изменить ее размер. Рисунок трассы с машиной, припаркованной вдалеке. Она походила на треугольник, но без верхушки.

- На сетчатке мир вокруг нас, - объяснял профессор, - отображается перевернуто, упуская огромный кусок картинки из виду, из-за темного пятна мы все видим в точках, к тому же, изображение плоское… а ваш мозг каждую наносекунду заполняет пробелы. Это самая усовершенствованная версия фотошопа, которую можно только представить. Она переворачивает изображение, отображает цвет, и, что более важно – создает объем. То бишь трехмерную картинку.

- Все плоское, - прошептал он сам себе. Он прищурился, смотря на заходящее солнце, висевшее над цепью гор, готовое спрятаться за ними; слишком уж близко к университету, чтобы останавливаться. А раскаленный круг казался таким далеким. Пальцы, обдуваемые порывами воздуха через окно машины, замерли, очертив контур пылающего солнца.

- Плоское, - повторил он, взвешивая громоздкое слово на языке, и поморщился. – Какая чушь.

Шесть шрамов, почти черных в лучах кровавого заката, взъерошенные светлые волосы, которые нещадно трепал ветер, сквозивший через четыре открытых окна, голубые глаза, в алом свете блестящие, как фиолетовые сапфиры. Рука на руле, вторая - в окне машины, нога уверенно давит на педаль газа, - Наруто Узумаки ехал в направлении университета Конохи.

Часть 2

"All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death. Terrified of what's inside, to save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird.

Crawls like a worm from a bird."

[Один на один с собой, он каменеет от ужаса, не смеет дышать. Терзаемый внутренними демонами, цепляется за жизнь, спасаясь как червь от птицы.

Спасаясь как червь от птицы]

-The Bird and the Worm, The Used

У Наруто с собой было мало вещей. Одна из целей в его жизни - ограничить их количество, чтобы, скажем, если сгорит дом, он не лил слезы. Глупо, рассуждал он, быть материалистом, когда в мире так много всего интересного.

У него было несколько любимых вещей – и все они отлично поместились в две средних коробки, лежащих в багажнике. Среди них – небольшие колонки для iPod'а, средних размеров ноут, небольшая коллекция фотографий, плюшевый лис, которого Ирука засунул ему в коробку перед самым отъездом («Это же твои воспоминания, Наруто! У каждого они есть») и, ко всему прочему, его вещи. Он планировал взять с собой несколько горшков с цветами, чтобы поставить их на окне после того, как он устроиться. Не считая опекуна, Наруто больше всего скучал по своему саду, который уж точно с собой не возьмешь. И все же он собирался воссоздать его миниатюрную версию, если сосед по комнате не окажется чертовым астматиком.

Кампус был большим, но безлюдным. По бокам выстланной камнем дорожки, петляющей среди высоких корпусов, росли дубы. Трава, тронутая желтизной, вяло склонилась к раскаленной земле. Наруто вытер лоб тыльной стороной руки, стирая капельки пота, и сместил лямку спортивного рюкзака на плече. Остатки лета дрожали бликами на окнах. Солнце, как вспыхнувшая ярким пламенем головка спички, отражалось тысячами блестящих зайчиков в оконных стеклах. Согласно прогнозу погоды, спад температуры ожидался в следующее воскресенье, он продлится около недели, прежде чем температура опять повысится. Наруто наслаждался спокойным теплом, пока прохладный ветерок не сорвал оранжевые с красным листья, упавшие у его ног.

Он взглянул на листок желтоватой бумаги в руке с номерами телефонов, которые могли понадобиться, и с информацией в левом верхнем углу, где было указано здание «Бьюик», крыло «Хайнц», комната 7. Желтоватое здание находилось около стоянки, где Наруто припарковал свою машину, напротив стола – табличка с названием «Бьюик». Наруто со своего студенческого опыта знал, что первые шесть этажей общежития – комнаты студентов, а на двух верхних этажах – комната отдыха, гостиная, небольшая кафешка и читальный зал. Чертовски удобно и дорого.

Очное отделение – отличная вещь, подумал блондин.

Наруто вынашивал эту мечту уже пять или шесть лет. Он всегда знал, что будет изучать медицину. Выбор был между креслом терапевта или операционной хирурга и руками в крови. Но после первого года обучения в университете он понял, что, если он не может решить свои проблемы, то нет ни малейшего шанса, что он сможет помочь другим.

Переезд не составил труда. Наруто переезжал лишь однажды, - в небольшой дом в штате с прежнего места жительства. У Ируки не было никаких родственников, так что много не поменялось, - просто приятная смена обстановки. Хотя для Наруто все было немного иначе…

Благодаря пластиковой карточке, которую ему прислали в пятницу, он без труда отпер дверь, открывшуюся легче перелистывания страниц книги. Замок тихо щелкнул. Парень провернул ручку и толкнул дверь входя. Переступив порог, он оценил довольно-таки неплохую обстановку. Он знал, что на нижнем этаже расположена недешевая прачечная и одна из гостиных. Новоприбывшие студенты и родители сидели на неудобных стульях или стояли около не так давно покрашенных стен. Некоторые пытались завести разговор, желая мимоходом пометить территорию, упомянув свое положение в обществе. Проигнорировав людей, не желая попусту болтать с ними, Наруто вошел через двойную дверь справа и начал подниматься по лестнице.

Он прошел второй и третий этаж, еще один пролет лестницы закончился, и он оказался на пятом этаже. Удивляясь своему невезению, Наруто, еще раз поправив лямку рюкзака для большего удобства, ну почему ему попался пятый этаж. Толкнув дверь, он оказался в коридоре, все еще хранившем запах краски. Поморщив нос, он еще раз бросил взгляд на листок бумаги. «Комната номер 7» - значилось там. Справа была комната номер 2, а чуть дальше и левее комната номер 1. Он пошел по коридору. На стене висело несколько досок с объявлениями для новичков и листки с дополнительным классами. Наруто задумался, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы он начал называть это место «домом».

Дверь в его комнату была приоткрыта, оттуда слышались проклятья и грохот. Удивленно приподняв бровь, Наурто вошел внутрь, оглянулся, губы дрогнули в улыбке. Он так все и представлял. Глупо, наверное, но одна из причин, по которым Наруто выбрал это учебное заведение – условия проживания в общежитии. Комнаты были просторными, большими, с небольшой душевой и кухонькой. Когда он поделился своими соображениями на эту тему, Ирука уверил его, что это не имеет ничего общего с материализмом, даже хорошо, что он задумался о проживании.

- Чем удобней комната, тем проще учиться, - заверил его Ирука.

С такими мыслями он встретил своего соседа.

Рюкзак упал на пол.

Другой парень взглянул на него, удивленно приподнимая бровь. Взъерошенные лохматые волосы, как после ветра, хотя без геля там не обошлось. Карие блестящие живые глаза. Загорелая кожа, грубоватое лицо и двухдневная щетина. Рваные джинсы, свободная белая футболка и джинсовая куртка поверх. Большие руки, поднимающие на вид таки тяжелую коробку, явно недавно побывали в драке – сбитые костяшки и шрамы тому свидетельство.

Наруто махнул ему одной рукой, вторую засовывая в карман.

– Привет. Ты, наверное, мой новый сосед.

Брюнет растянулся в улыбке, и Наруто заметил белизну его зубов и острые клыки.

– Ага, попался. – Грубоватый живой голос, наверное, сводил библиотекарей с ума. Не похоже, чтобы парень знал значение слова «шепот». Он подошел, протягивая руку Наруто, они с рвением обменялись рукопожатием. – Киба. Инзука Киба.

- Узумаки Наруто, - ответил блондин, улыбка стала шире. Брюнет был чуть выше него (Наруто с горечью подумал, что практически все его знакомые были выше), даже без обуви. Блин, да даже без носков.

«Чувак не париться насчет обуви, он мне нравится, - подумал Наруто».

- Как оно? – спросил Киба, и, прежде чем Наруто смог ответить, кивнул в сторону его рюкзака цвета хаки, сброшенного на пол. – Надеюсь, это не все твои вещи.

Наруто засмеялся.

– Нет. Нет. Я хотел сперва найти свою комнату.

Киба кивнул, скрещивая руки на груди и перенося вес тела на одну ногу.

– Что привело сюда? У тебя странный акцент, ты случайно не с западного побережья, м?

- Нет, с восточного, - удивляясь проницательности парня, ответил Наруто. – Но знаешь, я полгода ехал на «Запад», и подумал, пора бы уже где-то остановиться.

Киба прыснул. Смех был радостным, с ноткой облегчения, поскольку его сосед не оказался полным кретином.

- Какая у тебя специальность? – спросил он.

Наруто пожал плечами, немного нервно почесывая затылок.

– Я еще не решил. Есть пара идей.

- Ничего, - сказал Киба. – Я тоже не решил еще, да и многие здесь тоже без понятия. – Он сделал паузу. – Вообще-то это не первый мой медицинский университет. Я два года проучился в колледже и решил перевестись.

- О, - сказал Наруто, моргнув. – Я думал, они распределяют людей по курсам.

- Так и есть,- ответил Киба. – Ублюдки отказались принимать мой диплом. – И прежде чем Наруто спросил, почему, он продолжил. – Это был ветеринарный колледж.

- Мм. – Наруто посмотрел на кровать, которую занял его сосед. На ней был плед с нарисованным волком, а на столе стояла рамка с фоткой, на которой, похоже, был Киба с псом колоссальных размеров. – Почему ты бросил? Похоже, тебе действительно нравятся животные.

Киба широко улыбнулся.

– Так и есть, чувак. Но хилые подростки не становятся педиатрами, вот по той же причине я и не хочу быть ветеринаром. Не хочу видеть страдающих животных, я их слишком люблю, и уж точно, черт возьми, не смогу их подвести.

Наруто подавил смешок, и улыбнулся в ответ. Он понимал.

– Ты мне нравишься, - с облегчением сказал он.

Комната взорвалась лающим смехом, Киба похлопал Наруто по плечу, притянул за шею, затаскивая в комнату.

– Ты тоже крут. Ты не представляешь, как охрененно, что мы не застряли с какими-то неудачниками.

Наруто ухмыльнулся.

– Да, нам нереально повезло. Тут их просто дохрена.

- Это же мед, чего ты хотел? – спросил Киба.

Наруто подошел к окну, выходившему на небольшой внутренний дворик, и Киба забрал руку с его плеча.

– Ну как тебе студгородок, а?

- Офигенно! – сказал Киба, его глаза блестели. – Хочу как-нибудь привезти сюда Акамару, мою собаку.

- Это он на фотке? – сказал Наруто, кивнув в сторону рамки.

- Ага. Ему четыре года.

- Четыре? – воскликнул Наруто. – Он здоровенный!

Киба засмеялся.

– Все так говорят, если честно, никогда не замечал.

Наруто уже собирался спросить, как можно было не заметить, он был уверен, Киба за деньги катал детишек на спине животного, когда заметил еще одного человека в комнате. Пока Киба рассказывал о смешных проделках его пса во время упаковки вещей для университета, Наруто обратил внимание на вошедшего парня, вопросительно поднимая бровь. Тот поставил на пол огромную коробку и начал пристраивать свой чемодан на колесиках, выдвигая пластиковую ножку. Лицо бледноватого оттенка, даже немного болезненное, темные солнечные очки, короткие лохматые волосы в стиле «афро» и целый набор кожных заболеваний. – Эй, тебе помочь? – спросил Наруто.

Бледный парень вежливо сказал:

- Не знал, что в комнаты селят по трое.

- По два, вообще-то, – сказал Киба, подходя ближе к Наруто. – Ты кто?

- Шино, - коротко ответил парень. Он протянул карточку, такую же, как у Наруто. – И я здесь живу.

- Как? – два парня приблизились к нему, и Наруто взял листок у него из рук. «Комната № 7». – Странно… Может, это опечатка?

- Наруто, - сказал Киба. – Дай-ка свой листок. – Блондин вытащил его, разогнул и протянул Кибе. Через секунду брюнет вздохнул, дав Наруто небольшой подзатыльник. – Придурок, ты ошибся этажом. Тут сказано – твой пятый.

- Я знаю. – Нахмурился Наруто. – Я на пятом сейчас.

- А вот и нет, ты ошибся, первый этаж не считается, - там комната отдыха. Отсчет этажей с комнатами начинается со второго.

- Вот как, - сказал Наруто, потом посмотрел на парня, представившегося как Шино и не сказавшего больше ни слова. - Прости, чувак.

Шино пожал плечами. Наруто огорченно посмотрел на Кибу, расстроенного, как и он сам.

– Я спущусь, как только заброшу вещи в комнату, - пообещал Наруто.

Шино пошел в сторону чемодана, Киба сморщил нос, уставившись на сумку молчаливого парня.

– Да, пожалуй, - сказал он. – Заходи обязательно.

Наруто засмеялся.

– Приятно было познакомиться. – Они закрепили знакомство ярым рукопожатием, потом Наруто развернулся к двери, подобрал рюкзак с пола, и забросил его на плечо.

- Приятно было познакомиться с тобой, Шино. Извини за путаницу.

- Ничего страшного, - равнодушно ответил Шино. – Мне тоже приятно… Наруто.

Наруто растянул губы в улыбке, покачал головой, потом махнул рукой, и, оставив парней вдвоем, опять пошел в сторону лестницы.

Комната была на метр шире и казалась немного глубже, а волосы Саске были такими же черными и, наверное, такими же мягкими, как шелковая паутина, только что сплетенная пауком.

Прошла минута, прежде чем старший парень оторвался от книги, поднимая глаза на своего нового соседа, Наруто знал, что время в тот момент остановилось. Саске сидел слишком ровно. Ни один волосок на голове не шелохнулся. Единственное, что разрывало тишину – быстрые удары сердца, забывшего о спокойствии.

«Я что-то пропустил, - отрешенно подумал Наруто. В какой-то момент, наверное, я просто заснул. Что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить это? Я определенно сплю.

Я наверняка сплю, должен спать».

Какое-то время он смотрел на призрака из сна. В большинстве снов с Саске он никогда не видел его лица, лишь слышал голос, сбитое дыхание, стоны позади него, и все заканчивалось шепотом: «Я постараюсь, чтоб ты не забыл».

Он ждал, когда человек из сна заговорит. Но тот молчал, и тогда заговорил Наруто:

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, имея в виду, как ему удалось вырваться из снов в реальность. «Почему я вижу твое лицо, и оно ни капли не изменилось? Почему ты не можешь оставаться в своей кухне, на своем гребаном полу, и быть лишь силуэтом на фоне потолка?» Почему, по какой причине он вдруг поменял так неожиданно обстановку? Это же не игра со стульями. Ты выбираешь лишь один кошмар, и он преследует тебя всю жизнь.

Саске мягко смотрел на него, минуты шли. Такой знакомый взгляд, он видел его тысячи раз в своих снах, глаза с неизвестными и такими явными чувствами. Он узнал их, но все еще не мог понять. Не мог поближе рассмотреть, изучить, разобраться; все те же глаза, к которым он так привык, но так и не понял, что в них таится. Саске моргал, и Наруто копировал его, отставая на долю секунды, боясь что-либо упустить. Если он закроет глаза, а Саске исчезнет, он знал, чем все закончится. Позади него, опять за его спиной, иностранный шепот, с него сорвут одежду, прижмут лицом к ковру, крепко удерживая за волосы. И запах пыли вперемешку со вкусом металла и пепла, и он проснется с криком, напугав Ируку.

Голос Саске разорвал тишину.

– Что случилось с твоим лицом?

Наруто больше не мог сдерживать себя. В следующую минуту он просто взбесился.

- Парни, драка в «Хайнц»!

- Да уж, быстро они.

- Это не старшая школа. Даже не колледж. Что блин они себе думают?

Киба клеил картинку с волком на фоне снежных гор, а Шино доставал стеклянную рамку с разными видами жуков, когда они услышали обрывки разговоров через приоткрытую дверь комнаты.

- Ну и придурки, - бросил Киба, ухмыльнувшись, прежде чем спрыгнуть с кровати на пол, приклеивая скотч к прикроватному столику, облепленному липкими полосками. – Что они себе думают? Что это садик?

Отвечать вопросом на вопрос, видно, было вредной привычкой Шино.

– Это же этаж Саске и Наруто, так?

- Кто такой Саске? – спросил Киба.

- Сосед Наруто.

- Ты его знаешь?

- Не очень хорошо. – Он на полмиллиметра поправил рамку, так, чтоб она стояла ровно в трех сантиметрах от стены, и отступил, оценивая взглядом свою работу. – Мы закончили курс медподготовки вместе.

- И что он из себя представляет, это Саске? – спросил Киба вовсе не из любопытства, а просто не желая сидеть в тишине. Он все еще был немного расстроен тем, что Наруто оказался не его соседом.

- Спокойный. – Шино нагнулся, открывая следующую коробку, стоящую около его ноги. – Сдержанный. – Он достал еще одну рамку, где-то с десятью разноцветными бабочками, неподвижными, засушенными. Киба сморщил нос при их виде. Он не любил насекомых, но чтоб так вот пригвоздить их… – И старый друг Наруто.

- Что? Правда? Он сам тебе это сказал?

- Он упоминал его раз или два в наших разговорах, - ответил Шино, пристраивая вторую рамку около первой. – По-моему, между ними что-то было еще в школе…

- Черт, правда, что ли? – Киба выдохнул, заинтересовавшись. – Дерьмо, мир тесен.

- Мм.

- Все же... – Киба прыснул. – Эксперименты в таком юном возрасте… Ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. Если только ради смеха…

Глухой звук.

- Что они там творят?

- Заварушка, - кратко ответил Шино.

- Да, пожалуй. Господи, остыньте там, парни… черт…

- Их комната над нами, так ведь?

Киба, вскинув бровь, в тишине смотрел на потолок, не понимая, парил ли он ему мозг, или ему было реально небезразлично, когда до него дошло, что творилось наверху.

И прежде чем Шино закончил фразу:

- Кажись, воссоединение прошло не совсем гладко, - Киба вылетел из комнаты, перепрыгивая через ступеньки на лестнице, и помчался к ним.

В мозгу вертелось: «Убей его. Никто не будет скучать по нему. Отплати за все эти годы. Схвати его за горло, души, пока глаза не вылезут из орбит».

Наруто бесило, с какой легкостью Саске уклонялся от его ударов (как и в школьных драках). Он двигался в унисон с движениями Наруто, уходя от удара в грудь или по лицу. Обходил Наруто, атакуя быстрыми ударами по ребрам и голове, начиная с того момента, как он сдернул старшего парня с кровати, вцепившись одной рукой в воротник, а вторую занеся для удара по лицу, и до этой секунды. Словно в жилах вместо крови был нитроглицерин. Каждую секунду в мозгу вспыхивали картинки из прошлого, каждое прикосновение загорелой кожи к бледной вызывало бурю непрошеных воспоминаний, которые он столько лет пытался подавить. Каждую неделю или месяц какая-то деталь напоминала ему о том вечере, и он тут же загружал себя домашней работой, не желая вспоминать, погружался в подростковые депрессии из-за девушек на одну неделю, следовал бесполезным ограничениям Ируки и ходил раз в месяц к психологу, проводя час в душной комнате.

Такое ощущение, что это лишь продолжение их последней встречи, но только у Наруто развязаны руки, и он ясно мыслит. Блондин почти не видел лица Саске, но улавливал блеск его глаз на фоне бледного лица. Все звуки отошли на задний план, осталась только фраза «Убей его», поселившаяся в его мозгу, затмевающая все остальные мысли. Какой-то шум, звуки сбежавшихся людей, совсем рядом, по стенам поползли тени, как от марионеток, но без веревок; смазанные, дрожащие, расплывающиеся.

Отвратительно. Мерзко до тошноты. Словно он дрался с тигром, и единственный способ не стать его обедом – продолжать борьбу. Внутри накопилось столько ненависти и боли, что реальность начала искажаться, как будто он смотрел сквозь дымчатое фиолетовое стекло. Все как-то не так, и второй раз в жизни он почувствовал силу и желание отнять жизнь другого человека, желание принести в жертву свою душу, чтобы уничтожить другую.

Он, правда, монстр.

Пара рук, появившихся просто из ниоткуда, обхватила его грудь, и еще одна рука впилась в плечо, неуклюже дернув его. Когда его потянули, оттаскивая от Саске, ставя на ноги, он даже не понял, что стоял на коленях, пытаясь пригвоздить Саске к полу, разбить ему лицо до неузнаваемости. Мышцы натянуты до предела, наготове, зрение все еще затянуто дымкой. Он убьет не только Саске, но и людей, посмевших ему помешать. Он всех их убьет, кто бы ни стал на пути, все окажутся на земле. Но сперва он доберется до Саске, Саске, Саске…

- С-Саске!

Тело в чьих-то руках полностью расслабилось. В голове прошлое смешалось с настоящим. Он слышал немного знакомый голос – Киба. Он кричал на столпившихся людей. Второй парень, который все еще крепко держал его плечо, молчал, и Наруто поднял глаза, равнодушно глядя на него, только бы не видеть брюнета, лежавшего, нет, растянувшегося на полу. Скучающее лицо, широкие скулы, слегка вьющиеся волосы, затянутые в хвост. Обычный парень, блеклый взгляд карих глаз, следивших за ним, и все же хватка на плече свидетельствовала, что брюнет не так уж прост.

Люди по одному начали уходить, среди них были как подростки, так и парни постарше, дверь оставалась открытой. Сердце перестало бешено колотиться в груди, дыхание потихоньку выровнялось. Зрение прояснилось, и уголком глаза он видел какое-то движение. Но Наруто отказывался смотреть в его сторону. Руки осторожно подтолкнули его к кровати, усадив на нее, отвлекая.

- Эй, ты как там? Живой? – прошептал Киба ему на ухо. – Мой чертов сосед сказал, ты знаешь этого ублюдка. Это он начал драку?

Саске и странный парень о чем-то тихо переговаривались, до Наруто долетели слова «недоразумение» и «в порядке», и еще несколько вперемешку с ними. Он крепко закрыл глаза и был на волоске от того чтобы заткнуть уши.

- Наруто? Наруто!..

- Наруто…

- Ч-что? – пробормотал он, наконец-то открывая глаза, смотря на Кибу. – Что?

Киба нахмурился.

– Шино сказал, ты знаешь Саске, что вы… знали друг друга раньше, ну что-то в этом роде. Это правда?

- Ага, - промычал Наруто. – Я знаю его… виделись.

Киба ухмыльнулся, «Виделись, как же». Он нахмурился.

– Чувак, если хочешь, можешь спать в нашей комнате, пока не переедешь в новую. Тут все довольно часто меняются комнатами. Тебе не обязательно оставаться с этой задницей.

Киба прав, Наруто знал это. Студенты часто переселялись в другие комнаты… Тут ты постепенно вливаешься в коллектив, вникаешь, что к чему, пока не останавливаешься на чем-то одном. Поменять комнату, как последний трус, - все равно что перенестись в прошлое. Это же медуниверситет, не серия передачи «Доктор Фил» (*психолог дает советы людям с разными проблемами в личной жизни). Он приехал сюда с целью, с единственной целью: научиться спасать человеческие жизни.

«Сложно спасать жизни других людей, когда ты так занят спасением своей», - горько подумал Наруто. Так же, как он знал разницу между медкурсами и медуниверситетом, он знал, что ему судьбой предназначено здесь учиться. В четырнадцать лет он совершил ошибку, не вернувшись в комнату Учихи и не избив его до смерти. Он убежал, как собачонка, поджав хвост.

И ему так надоело убегать.

«Почему здесь? – с отчаяньем подумал Наруто. Здесь, из всех возможных универов в США, какого хрена он тоже здесь? Это даже близко не рядом от того места, где мы жили. И в целой вселенной от Японии! Почему в этот раз он не остался в своей стране?».

- Все в порядке, - запоздало пробормотал Наруто. – Я просто удивился, увидев его здесь, вот и все.

Киба сомневался.

– Ну, это немного больше, чем удивился.

Наруто выдавил слабый смешок.

– Нет, правда, все нормально. – Он натянуто улыбнулся, и то, как Киба посмотрел на него, свидетельствовало о том, что он провалил попытку убедить его. – Нет, правда. Мы с ним сами разберемся. – Он не смог даже произнести его имя. Как ему пережить это, у него просто нет шансов…

Киба нахмурился, посмотрев направо. Наруто не следил за ним.

– Ладно, если ты так уверен. – Он повернулся к Наруто и похлопал его по плечу. – В случае чего, я этажом ниже. Спускайся, если понадоблюсь.

Наруто провалил попытку улыбнуться.

– Ладно.

- Смотри. – Киба встал с кровати, выпрямился и молча пошел к выходу. – Пошли, Нара.

- Да-да, иду.

Они молчали. Дверь со щелчком закрылась, и комната погрузилась в тишину. До них доносились голоса, шум, студенты въезжали в комнаты, знакомились с соседями. Они не шевелились, даже воздух застыл. Все, все точно так же, как восемь лет назад. Такой же кафель на небольшой кухоньке, жесткий ковер, пахнущий пылью, голые стены, к которым никто не притрагивался. Комната, наполненная ярко-оранжевым светом заходящего солнца, лившимся сквозь оконные стекла. Наруто задумался, что же он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить все это. Он что, какая-то реинкарнация Гитлера, и ему воздается за все грехи? Или он магнитом притягивает невезение?

В какой-то момент Наруто показалось, что Саске вышел вместе с Кибой и тем парнем, «Нарой». Даже не показалось, он понадеялся на это. Он словно чувствовал его пальцы на своих запястьях, тело, удерживающее его ноги, а в голове все громче и громче крутилось, что убежать – это вовсе не трусость, это будет правильно; он чувствовал присутствие Саске в комнате. Блондин подумал: так чувствуют себя жертвы Стокгольмского синдрома, они так привязаны к своим захватчикам, что чувствуют себя частью целого, растеряны, если не рядом с ними. Наруто только сейчас понял, что все эти восемь лет он был как наполовину пустой стакан, а сейчас, когда он сидел здесь с Саске, вода закипала, переливалась через край.

Тихие шаги стали единственным предупреждением, прежде чем в поле зрения попало что-то черное. Наруто отскочил назад, словно его облили ледяной водой. Он с ногами залез на кровать и отполз назад, пока плечи не наткнулись на стену, но даже тогда он продолжал надавливать на нее. Ноги болели от напряжения; если он продолжит так упираться, возможно, проломит стену.

- Наруто? – прошептал едва узнаваемый голос. Глубокий и чистый, очень тихий, практически без акцента. Наруто знал, что любой человек не уловит этого, но он слышал этот небольшой акцент. Он заметил, что «р» в его имени звучала слишком четко, и знал, что Саске прилагает усилия для такого ее звучания. Голос, такой же, как шепот человека, которого вы услышите с другого конца комнаты. Как у человека, который тихо шепчет вам что-то по телефону, так что приходиться вжимать трубку в ухо, дабы расслышать. Голос с ноткой заботы, словно успокаивающий раненое напуганное животное.

- Наруто. – Рука осторожно легла на его плечо, футболка показалась слишком тонкой. Он вздрогнул, но не скинул эту руку. Вспыхнувшая внутри него борьба погасла в ту же секунду, когда Киба оттянул его от Саске, усадив на кровать. Как же он устал, пусть это будет просто шутка, он заснет, и все станет на свои места.

- Наруто? – с немым вопросом сказал Саске.

- Уйди, - хрипло сказал Наруто. Он подтянул ноги, обнимая их руками, глаза уставились на колени. Его словно приковали к кровати, он боялся пошевелиться, да даже проскользнуть мимо Саске.

«Нет, хватит убегать, я уже пробовал так, не сработало, и не собираюсь повторять своей ошибки…».

- Я…

- Мне плевать. Убирайся.

- Я не могу. Я здесь живу. Не могу поверить… - прошептал Саске. – Ты… все еще расстроен из-за того случая, да?

«Что?»

В тот момент Наруто потерял ход своих мыслей, в голове осталась лишь пустота. Гнев сменился ненадолго замешательством. «Расстроен?». Нет, он не был расстроен, он был в бешенстве, и у Саске осталось десять секунд, чтобы подобрать слово получше, прежде чем Наруто просто убьет его.

Дверь заперта. Никто не услышит, во всяком случае, у них не будет времени остановить его. К чертям его желание «спасать человеческие жизни». Для начала стоит подумать о своей.

- Ты не позвонил мне, - прошептал Саске, - и я подумал, что ты потерял мой номер.

«Что? Что он пытается провернуть?»

- Но это тоже не укладывается у меня в голове. Я дал тебе все… номер, адрес, даже название школы, где я собирался учиться. – Наруто тошнило от самого вида Саске, и он боялся, что, взглянув на него, поймет – брюнет действительно верит в свои слова. – Если бы ты захотел, ты с легкостью нашел бы меня. Я жил в двух городах от твоего нового дома…

Наруто поднял глаза, и на долю секунды забыл, зачем он это сделал, и даже что хотел сказать. Ранее он не присматривался к Саске, но сейчас его лицо было так близко. Чуть вытянутое, овальное, с острым ровным подбородком под слегка изогнутой линией губ. Тонкие брови, приподнятые от удивления, над черными блестящими глазами. С такого расстояния они казались сероватыми, точнее, темно-серыми. Длинная тонкая шея, одну ключицу скрывала светло-серая футболка с вырезом. Широкие плечи, крепкая грудь, остальное тело скрывала кровать. Только сейчас блондин заметил, что Саске стоял на коленях, одна рука покоилась на кровати, вторая все еще была на его плече. Наруто повел плечом, сбрасывая его конечность, рука упала на кровать совсем рядом.

- Откуда ты знаешь, где я жил? – Спросил Наруто, спускаясь на землю.

Саске немного нахмурился.

– Ты специально притворяешься? – спросил он. – Ты же сам рассказал мне, когда приходил, помнишь? Ты пришел и сказал, что переезжаешь…

- Нет, - твердо ответил Наруто. – Я приходил отдать тебе домашку….

- Домашку? – Саске моргнул, ничего не понимая. – Зачем?

- Потому что ты пропустил школу!

- Наруто, да я дня не пропустил в школе, с тех пор как переехал в США, - тихо и как-то по-детски произнес Саске. – Ты пришел расстроенным, так как Ирука сказал, что вы переезжаете…

- Расстроенным? – эхом отозвался Наруто. – С чего вдруг я был бы расстроен? Я ненавидел тот город! Ненавидел ту школу! Я хотел переехать, ты, чертов ненормальный…

- Хватит выдумывать! – прошипел Саске. – Ты расстроился из-за переезда. Сказал, что не хочешь ехать…

- Это не так! – настаивал Наруто. – Я узнал об этом две недели после… после того, как ты…

- После того как я что? Уехал? Наруто, это невозможно. Ты же сам меня попросил, я хотел задержаться еще ненадолго, но ты настоял, чтобы я уехал.

Голова раскалывалась, во рту пересохло, он смотрел на Саске, в каждой его черте читалось беспокойство. «Саске просто безумен», - ужаснулся он. У него с головой явно не все в порядке, Наруто даже не хотел в это вникать.

- Но… – складка меж его бровей разгладилась. – Ты сказал, что будешь скучать по мне. – Наруто могло показаться, но это что – улыбка на губах Саске? – Ты сказал, что я не такой, как все. – Он тихо засмеялся. – И это действительно правда. Мы с тобой выделялись в этой «элитной» школе.

Он растерялся. Зашел в тупик, был напуган. Слова готовы были сорваться с языка, но не хватало смелости бросить их ему в лицо.

- Я начал переживать, когда прошла неделя, а ты не позвонил… - прошептал Саске, глядя вдаль и вспоминая. – Но ты и не написал мне. Ты сказал, что когда вам проведут телефон, ты позвонишь с нового номера, но… – Брюнет опустил глаза, посмотрел в сторону и опять поднял взгляд на Наруто. – Я думал, может, ты злишься, или тебе одиноко, или… Может, ты познакомился с новыми друзьями. Может, ты забыл меня.

Я приезжал в твой город, но он очень большой, а мне было шестнадцать. Никто не помогал мне, и школа начиналась через две недели… Я искал твою фамилию в телефонной книге, звонил в несколько школ… все было тщетно. Начались занятия, а я c тех пор, как ты переехал, все ждал твоего звонка, но напрасно. Посреди учебного года я переехал в другой штат, ты не позвонил и не написал мне, так что я просто… сдался.

Наруто тупо уставился на него «Что все это значит? Это вообще тот Саске?» Может, был еще один японский парень, которого звали Саске, и у него тоже был друг детства Наруто?

- Так что произошло? – спросил Саске. – Что было после того, как ты ушел от меня? Ты же знал, я еще неделю оставался в городе, я приглашал тебя, но ты так и не… и откуда у тебя эти шрамы?

«Странно, - думал Наруто. – Он так много говорит. Словно долго тренировался, и сейчас настало время все это сказать». Но когда рука Саске вернулась, осторожно легла на его щеку, Наруто ответил.

- Это ты сделал, - прошептал он, не веря своим словам. – Это ты, черт возьми, сделал их, ублюдок. В какие бы ты игры тут не играл, у тебя ничего не выйдет…

Саске перебил его, обрывая окончание предложения.

- Я их сделал? – переспросил он. Его глаза расширились от удивления. – Что ты…

- Ты их сделал, - повторил Наруто. Злость, желание прибить его вернулись; они рвались на волю, перерастая в волну гнева. – Ты порезал мне лицо острым столовым ножом.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?

- Так и было, не притворяйся! – Он не заметил, что пальцы Саске чуть сильнее надавили на его кожу. – Ты сделал это после того, как… после того, как…

- После того, как я что? – настаивал Саске, наклоняясь чуть ближе, даже слишком близко, еще больше внедряясь в его личное пространство.

- После того как ты изнасиловал меня.

Рука Саске соскользнула с лица Наруто. Он не отстранился, но лицо потускнело, челюсть немного опустилась, приоткрывая на сантиметр рот. Глаза расширились от шока, и в них было столько смятения и боли, что на Наруто нахлынуло чувство вины. Словно ему подарили котенка, а он взял да и швырнул его о стену. Человек, подаривший этот комочек тепла, выглядел бы точь-в-точь как Саске.

В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина, они боялись заговорить. А потом, с каким-то шипением, как у королевской кобры, Саске практически прорычал:

- Да как ты смеешь.

«Когда это мы поменялись ролями?» - лихорадочно думал Наруто, вжимаясь в стену; Саске поднялся с колен, выпрямился во весь рост, нависая над ним. Сложно сказать без сантиметра, но, похоже, Саске был на голову выше его. Страшно.

- Хватит прикидываться побитой собачонкой! – выдохнул Саске, в темных глазах плескалась ярость, которая могла бы посоперничать с яростью самого Наруто. – Ты не смеешь так говорить о том, чем мы занимались! Ты хотя бы слышал себя?

- Я знаю, что говорю, ты, гребаный ублюдок! – сорвался Наруто. – Ты. Изнасиловал. Ме…

- Даже не произноси этого! – прорычал Саске, его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, словно он хотел вцепиться в шею блондина и душить, пока тот не посинеет. – Ты согласился! Ты хотел этого! Я спрашивал тебя тысячу раз…

- Как бы я, интересно, тебе ответил? Ты связал мне руки и засунул в рот кляп!

- Нет! – теперь Саске был напуган, гнев сменился отрешенностью. – Наруто, ты же знаешь, я бы такого не сделал. Я бы никогда… ты же знаешь, я бы никогда…

- Ты, черт возьми, меня не спрашивал, - прорычал Наруто, тело начала бить дрожь. Интересно, это что, стены комнаты так ходили ходуном? Не могло же его тело так трясти. Зубы стучали, кожа похолодела, покрылась капельками пота. – Ты прижимал мое лицо к гребаному полу, и ты не останавливался, даже когда я умолял тебя… я, черт возьми, умолял тебя, ты, сраный урод… но тебе было все равно, ты не переставал, не прекращал двигаться… - Слезы текли по щекам, голос срывался несколько раз. Наруто стиснул зубы, не желая выставлять себя еще больше на посмешище. Все как тогда, ничего не изменилось. Он не мог пошевелиться, не то чтобы защищаться, все, что он мог – плакать, только плакать, черт, ну почему слезы не прекращали литься?

- Наруто, - прошептал Саске, отступая назад, качая головой; разочарование и опять те же странные эмоции отразились в глазах, на его лице, в каждой черточке, проявились в том, как он свел брови, как губы стали одной полоской, как он закусил их. – Если ты не хотел меня видеть… или злился… нужно было просто сказать. А обвинять меня вот так – это не выход.

- Я не…

- Я понимаю. – Саске развернулся и пошел в сторону своей кровати; на Наруто нахлынуло облегчение, но страх остался. Брюнет начал рыться в коробке, вытаскивая оттуда стопку книг, судя по всему, по органической химии. – Согласно правилам общежития, нужно подождать три недели, по истечении срока, если студент не передумал, можно переселиться. Я запишусь в список. Но пока, - он бросил на Наруто взгляд, раздирающий его сердце на мелкие окровавленные кусочки, - постарайся уж как-то ужиться со своим соседом-насильником. Или, если хочешь, переселись к Кибе ненадолго. Я слышал, он предлагал.

Наруто молчал, наблюдая, как Саске продолжал доставать остальные книги, рассортировывая их по стопкам на кровати. Он запутался в своих мыслях, там царила полная неразбериха, и он абсолютно ничего не понимал. Он просто сидел, глядя на Саске. На его плечи, как они двигались под футболкой, на то, как длинные бледные пальцы проходились по корешку книги, прежде чем положить ее в одну из стопок. Так продолжалось несколько минут, Наруто тихо наблюдал, а Саске полностью игнорировал это. Блондин дернулся от стука в дверь. Саске лишь моргнул, открывая книгу без названия на корешке.

Секундой спустя Наруто потихоньку слез с кровати, осторожно вставая на ноги. После неожиданной драки, случившейся минут пятнадцать назад, тело немного болело, он прокашлялся, идя к двери. Открыв дверь, он наткнулся на безумный карий взгляд парня, который должен был стать его соседом.

- Эй, чувак, - сказал Киба немного рассерженно. – Шино просто козел, хочу немного отдохнуть от него. Как насчет пройтись по кампусу и поболтать? Можем затащить твои шмотки.

Наруто задумался, покусывая нижнюю губу, прежде чем ответить:

- Почему бы и нет? Пошли.

- Отлично. – Киба оскалился, отходя немного в сторону, пропуская Наруто. Прежде чем дверь захлопнулась, он спросил: – Ну так что? Ты не передумал? Компания мне не помешает, всегда можно сбросить Шино с кровати. Она все равно должна была быть твоей.

Наруто бросил последний взгляд на комнату, «убегаю, убегаю, я, блин, постоянно убегаю…»

- Нет, теперь все нормально. Просто небольшое недоразумение.

Брюнет закатил глаза, говоря:

- Да как хочешь. Неудивительно, что Шино дружит с Саске. Два сапога пара.

Киба пошел к лестнице, а Наруто потянулся закрыть дверь. Саске успел бросить взгляд через щель.

Он не был обижен, зол, расстроен, даже печали не было. И Наруто опять не смог определить эмоцию. Он не понимал.

Громко щелкнул дверной замок, и блондин пошел за своим новым другом.

Наруто в полной темноте на ощупь пробирался к своей кровати; судя по всему, комната была такой же, как у Кибы. В ней не было кучи хлама, возможно, поэтому она вначале показалась немного больше, но конструкция была та же. Прямоугольная комната, во всяком случае, длина больше, чем ширина, если стоять у двери. Зайдя внутрь, можно увидеть слева небольшую нишу для телевизора, маленький круглый деревянный столик и трехместный диван. Прямо напротив двери, в конце комнаты, находилось углубление для кухоньки. Там с одной стороны был холодильник и раковина, а с другой стороны – шкафчики и полочки со встроенной духовкой. Рядом с кухней была дубовая дверь, ведущая в ванную. И только потом шло углубление, - спальня. Кровати были одинаковыми, одна стояла в углу у окна, вторая – параллельно стене. Большое окно с двумя створками и желтоватыми шторами пропускало мягкий уличный свет фонарей. Пол везде был покрыт темно-голубым ковром с вкраплениями зеленого цвета, он отлично подходил к обивке дивана. Короче, неплохое место жительства. И Наруто уже нашел более десяти способов, как убить себя здесь. Повеситься на потолочном вентиляторе, медленно вращающемся в их спальне или использовать для этого шкафчики, встроенные в стену рядом с ванной. Можно утопить себя в самой ванной. Или включить духовку и надышаться газом. Открыть окно и сброситься вниз, надеясь, что прыжок с шестого этажа убьет его.

«Мой»

Слово застряло в его голове, как песня из далекого детства, и оно не отцепится, пока Наруто не вспомнит. Опять, снова и снова, пока не кончится терпение.

«Скажи, что ты мой»

«Если бы я сказал тебе, - думал Наруто, скользя дальше по стене, в мозгу с каждую секунду вспыхивали отрывки воспоминаний. – Если бы я сказал, что принадлежу тебе, что только твой, так, как ты и хотел, мне было бы лучше? Ты бы отпустил меня, если бы думал, что я люблю тебя? Тебе бы надоело, ты бы отпустил меня?

Или стало бы еще хуже, ты стал бы настоящим монстром».

«Ты на самом деле монстр».

Он вздрогнул, и отодвинулся ближе к стене.

Подушка казалась слишком теплой, немного влажной от испарины Наруто и его пылающего лица, но он не смел пошевелиться. Он не мог даже шелохнуться в страхе, что зверь, спящий в кровати в двух метрах от него, проснется. И он не смел развернуться к стене; что, если Саске подкрадется и набросится на него? Он не мог сомкнуть глаз и старался моргать реже. Ровное медленное дыхание, практически беззвучное. Но он боялся, что безумный ритм бьющегося сердца выдаст его. Он отчетливо слышал стук в висках. Если ему он казался таким громким, то и Саске точно услышит.

«Как он мог забыть?»

Гнев Наруто делился на два – обычный гнев, и… о другом он не хотел даже думать. Первый вид накапливался внутри и потом взрывался, давая фору произошедшему на Перл Харбор. Когда он увидел лицо брюнета, в нем зародился именно такой гнев вперемешку со страхом, сердце ускорило ход, кровь закипела. Второй гнев был из-за того, что Саске забыл... или решил забыть.

«Он забыл.

Неужели для него это настолько неважно?

Это ничего не значило для него!

Но почему я так расстроен?

Он все забыл.

Я даже не стою того, чтобы меня помнили?»

Он мучил себя часами, свернувшись у стены, обнимая ноги руками. Ночь была теплой, но на нем были пижамные штаны со шнурком, плотно завязанным на два узла. Утром точно останется красноватый след на коже. Он даже надел теплые носки и мешковатую толстовку, натянув ее рукава, чтобы не было видно рук. Ворот доставал до подбородка, и, если бы у него был шарф, он и его надел бы. Натянув капюшон на голову, он наконец-то успокоился. Саске вышел из ванной (до того, как пришел Наруто, он принимал душ) в одних черных боксерах (Наруто стало стыдно, так как первое, что он заметил, – «Саске набрал немного в весе», и тут же обратно уставился в экран ноута) и, наверное, лег на кровать. Никто из них не сказал ни слова.

«Что случилось с твоим лицом?»

«Что случилось с твоим сердцем?»

Сказав это, Наруто бы довольно ухмыльнулся. Добавил бы: «Ты хоть помнишь меня?» - и получил бы непонятный ответ на японском с язвительной ноткой. Или на ломанном английском. Что угодно, все, что угодно, только не слова, ранившие его сердце, не заботливый взгляд, заставляющий чувствовать себя психбольным, сбежавшим из лечебницы, не предательство, и только не его ужасный взгляд. Саске, наверное, долго тренировался, чтобы добиться такого результата.

Но он не мог дать название эмоции.

Саске пошевелился во сне, Наруто прищурил глаза. И вдруг он кое-что заметил. Дыхание Саске было ровным, но слишком глубоким. Такое ощущение, он специально его контролировал, чтобы не напугать блондина, и к тому же никто не спит так скованно. И он не переворачивался на другой бок уже как… Наруто бросил взгляд на прикроватный столик, - пять с половиной часов. Люди так не спят…

Что, если Саске не спал?

Наруто напрягся, подумав об этом, и начал нервничать еще сильнее, особенно когда Саске резко подтянул ноги, как под прицелом пистолета.

Наруто понял, что он как-то странно дышал. Может, он задыхается во сне? Это решит все проблемы.

Дыхание стало рваным, и Саске свернулся клубком, лицо было спрятано в подушке, Наруто не мог его увидеть. И, как под снотворным, реальность начала понемногу уплывать. Тело постепенно расслабилось, глаза уткнулись в подушку. Так мягко, а он так устал. Он думал, что сможет лежать без сна. Люди же так делают. Почему бы не попробовать?

Блондин подвинулся совсем чуть-чуть. Горячее лицо приятно холодила новая наволочка. Напряжение покидало его тело, чего не скажешь о Саске, дыхание стало глубже. Мысли ушли на задний план, даже страх куда-то делся. Осталась только приятная прохлада простыни; тихие всхлипы Саске в тишине постепенно убаюкивали блондина.

"I'll find you somewhere, show you how much I care. Know that there is no escape from my snow brigade."

-Snow Brigade, Mew

[Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был, покажу, насколько ты мне дорог. И ты не скроешься от лавины моих чувств.]


	3. Chapter 3

«Наверное, странно, но я скучал по нему.

Это неправильно, что я скучал по нему?

Или это нормально, скучать по тому, что у тебя было?

Неважно, хорошее или плохое».

Все было как тогда. Ворсистый ковер, который то появлялся, то исчезал из поля зрения как телевизионные помехи. Тело тонуло в муках, и стыд плотным коконом обволакивал его душу. Он должен был защитить его. Защитить, чтобы блондин остался таким, как прежде. Мягкий ворс и постоянные грубые толчки, создающие трение; Наруто потерял интерес к реальности. Он положил подбородок на ковер, движения все продолжались. Вперед-назад, вперед-назад, больно, но не так больно, как раньше…

Кожа горела, но ковер был таким мягким, его рука потянулась к бледному лицу, ресницы щекотали кончики пальцев, и Наруто улыбнулся, когда теплые влажные пальцы накрыли его руку, надавливая чуть сильнее.

Он открыл глаза, улыбаясь темноте в понимающих глазах напротив – этот парень принимал его таким, каким он был; всю жизнь Наруто хотел этих чувств, уместившихся в одном взгляде Саске, и желал их как голодный человек – еду. Он пил из этих глаз; чуть приподнятый уголок губ, — улыбка предназначена лишь ему, только ему.

Движения не прекращались, бедра приподнимались и опускались в смешанном ритме, совершенном в своем непостоянстве, губы столкнулись в неуловимом нежном поцелуе, все равно что волна ласкает песок, Наруто прошептал его имя. И в ответ услышал свое, тоже сказанное шепотом.

Нет.

Его прокричали.

— Наруто!

Кровь превратилась в жидкое электричество, спина резко оторвалась от кровати, шея хрустнула, и лоб Наруто чуть не столкнулся со лбом Саске. Сосед резко отклонился, выпячивая грудь так, чтобы одно колено осталось на кровати, и впиваясь руками в матрас, дабы не упасть. Наруто пытался сфокусировать зрение, выровнять дыхание; взгляд, прикованный к Саске, следил за каждым его движением.

Иногда сны за час после пробуждения вылетали из головы. Иногда он вообще не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось, даже едва открыв утром глаза. И были сны сильнее кошмаров, которые оставались в памяти на несколько дней, если не на недель. Он знал: этот сон – из таких. Наруто был подавлен, но не потому, что новое воспоминание будет преследовать его, а оттого, что не может дать сну точное определение, не знает, можно ли назвать его кошмаром.

Заталкивая эти мысли подальше, он сосредоточился на озабоченном блеске ониксовых глаз; если Саске чуть наклонит голову, расстояние между ними сократится до тридцати сантиметров.

Наруто был до чертиков напуган.

На лбу выступила испарина. И непонятно, от страха или от жаркой толстовки, капюшона, теплых пижамных штанов и носков?

Все же он прищурил глаза, резко бросив:

— Слезь с моей кровати.

Саске проигнорировал его. Да он даже пододвинулся на пару сантиметров; глаза цвета чернил согревали его кровь, тело застыло. Наруто очень хотел распрямиться, чтобы давление, поселившееся в каждой мышце, хоть немного отпустило, но в то же время он не смел двинуться с места.

— Что это было? – пробормотал Саске; голос хриплый спросонья, глубокий и звучный, такой же как много лет назад, но немного старше, резче, как вино с выдержкой.

«— Может, что-нибудь выпьешь? Я принесу тебе, если хочешь.

— Д-да… спасибо».

— Не твое дело! – Наруто хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали уверенно, четко, но, как удар по лицу, память подкинула это воспоминание, и теперь он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не разорвать их взгляды, не вспомнить дальше.

— Это все сон, так ведь? – настаивал Саске, наклоняясь все ближе; в голове Наруто сразу возникло планов с десять, как можно улизнуть, и каждый из них был бесполезней предыдущего. – Ты что-то бормотал во сне.

Вдруг Наруто осенило, и на губах появилась несвойственная ему ухмылка.

– Вообще-то, да, Учиха, ты прав, это был сон. Даже кошмар. – Ухмылка стала шире. – Хочешь, расскажу о чем? Может, вспомнишь, хоть частями.

Части, кусочки мозаики. Первая, первая – это воспоминание, вторая – сон, нет, кошмар, это был кошмар…

Саске застыл; на лице ни эмоции. Он медленно отклонился, становясь на ноги. Наруто заметил, что на нем были только пижамные штаны, бледные ступни выделялись на синем ковре.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответил Саске. – Не интересуюсь фантастикой.

У Наруто просто челюсть отпала, он смог лишь молча наблюдать, как Саске развернулся в направлении своей кровати, взял с нее аккуратно сложенное полотенце и штаны, а потом направился в сторону их общей ванной.

— Я в душ, – сказал Саске; одна его рука уже лежала на дверной ручке. – Надеюсь, тебе будет спокойнее, когда насильник в другой комнате? – Наруто молчал, от этих слов у него защемило сердце. Саске пару секунд подождал хоть какой-то реакции; не увидев таковой, он ухмыльнулся. Блондин опять почувствовал усталость, хоть только недавно проснулся. После такого быстрого пробуждения его так же быстро начало клонить в сон.

— Как ты можешь шутить с этим? – прошипел Наруто, немного передвигаясь, садясь чуть ближе к концу кровати. – Это не то, с чем можно вот так шутить!

Саске развернулся. Секундой позже сильный взгляд встретился с голубыми глазами Наруто, желавшего провалиться сквозь землю.

И после следующих слов Саске ему захотелось этого еще больше.

— Ты прав, — ответил парень. Разочарование, как густая холодная патока, сочилось из холодных слов, тупым кинжалом вонзившихся прямо в цель, в сердце Наруто. Живот неприятно потянуло, словно под тяжестью вины. — Это не то, над чем стоит потешаться.

Щелчок двери.

Наруто даже не заметил, как Саске скрылся в ванной. Он тупо смотрел на закрытую дверь, понимая, что опять остался один в комнате. Какое-то время он просто сидел в тишине, только пересел ближе к стене, опершись на нее спиной и скрестив ноги по-турецки. Секундой позже до него донесся шум воды. В ту же секунду где-то под кроватью зазвонил телефон. Какое-то время Наруто слушал мелодию, потом вдруг резко вскочил; остатки тяжелого сна вылетели из головы вместе с предательским взглядом Саске. «Ирука, Ирука, черт, я забыл позвонить Ируке, он меня прибьет…»

Запутавшись в карманах джинс, бесформенной кучей валявшихся на полу, и потянув запястье, Наруто сумел вытянуть вибрирующий и орущий телефон. На экране большими обвиняющими буквами светилось: «ИРУКА». Виновато сглотнув, Наруто открыл телефон, нажал на кнопку и поднес его к уху.

— Алло?

— Привет.

Наруто вздрогнул, свободной рукой по привычке почесал затылок, виновато улыбаясь. Одним ухом он слушал звук льющейся воды за дверью недалеко от него, когда сказал:

— Привет, Ирука.

Он слышал, как на том конце Ирука набрал побольше воздуха. Предчувствуя тираду, Наруто выпалил первую подвернувшуюся ложь:

— Прости, Ирука, я знаю, что обещал перезвонить, но я до ужаса устал, и, как только приехал в отель, сразу же завалился спать. Я бы позвонил из машины, но ты постоянно грозишься оборвать мне уши, если я буду болтать за рулем…

— Подожди... ты останавливался в отеле?

«Слава богу, он говорил не своим тихим угрожающим голосом», — подумал Наруто, вспоминая, что ему нужно было сочинить историю.

— Да. На трассе была пробка; полоса машин длинной километров двадцать пять, клянусь. Мы так медленно двигались, что я свернул на ближайшем повороте и заночевал в отеле. Не хотел вырубиться на скорости 70 километров в час, вот.

Может, что-то было в его голосе, на что Ирука купился. Последовала пауза, и Ирука уже не так возмущенно сказал:

— Мог бы хоть перед сном позвонить.

— Знаю, знаю, прости! – Наруто вдохновился, чувствуя легкую победу. – В следующий раз обязательно позвоню.

Выдох разорвал звонкую тишину.

— Ладно, ладно. Тебе хватило денег заплатить за комнату?

— Да, все нормально, я заплатил шестьдесят долларов наличкой, – Наруто расслабился, поудобней устраиваясь около стены. Разговор обещал быть длинным.

— Когда поедешь в универ?

Наруто засомневался на долю секунды, а потом, плюнув на все расчеты во времени и описание выдуманных поворотов и направлений, сказал:

— Вообще-то я выехал оттудова два часа назад. На дорогу ушло минут сорок. Я уже в комнате, все супер, Ирука, ты должен это видеть…

— Постой, ты выехал два часа назад?

— Да?

— …хочешь сказать, ты выехал в пять утра?

Удивленно моргнув, Наруто посмотрел на телефон, нажал кнопку, чтобы на экране появились часы.

Во сколько Саске его разбудил?

7:14

«Урод».

— В общем-то, да… я же должен был еще вчера приехать, и был, ну… очень взволнован.

— Но ты никогда по доброй воле так рано не встаешь… я уверен, ты даже похороны свои проспишь.

— Ирука, — простонал Наруто, запрокидывая голову, пальцами пройдясь по на удивление прохладной коже. – Это же медунивер. Для меня это действительно важно.

На это Ирука лишь тихо засмеялся.

— Я знаю, — и Наруто с удивлением отметил нотку гордости в его голосе. Он впитал эту фразу, запомнил тон, с которой она была произнесена, прокручивал ее снова и снова; слова, произнесенные в полной тишине. Именно тогда Наруто понял, почему кожа похолодела, почему по ней побежали мурашки.

Вода в ванной не шумела.

Наруто начинал паниковать, а Ирука радостно продолжил:

— Ну так что, ты познакомился со своим соседом? Ты говорил, вас селят по двое.

«Никто так быстро не моется. Может, он просто забыл взять шампунь с раковины. Может, он выключил воду, чтобы взять его».

Дверь ванной медленно открылась.

«А может, мне просто по жизни не везет».

— Наруто?

Наруто ответил после паузы:

— Прости, Ирука, — извинился он. – Он только вошел. – Блондин сощурился – все-таки проболтался. Упс.

— Так вы уже познакомились? – радостно спросил Ирука. – И как он? Вы с ним ужились?

Наруто выдохнул: вздох эхом отразился на той стороне линии. Он знал, что сможет придумать «соседа» в два счета. И он также знал, что Ирука, без сомнений, примчится сюда на этой же неделе, забыв кучу всего дома, с намереньем познакомится с этим человеком.

«Ну, рано или поздно они все равно встретятся», — подумал Наруто. Возможно, Ирука даже не вспомнит его.

— Да, у нас все нормально, — осторожно произнес Наруто. — Он тихий.

Ирука хмыкнул.

— Это хорошо, надеюсь, он на тебя повлияет. Как его зовут?

«Аа, не могу придумать имя, черт, Ирука...»

— Саске. – Упомянутый парень слегка повернул голову, услышав свое имя. Наруто бросил на него взгляд с кровати, Саске лишь пожал плечами, подошел к комоду, доставая оттуда вещи и бросая их свою на только что заправленную кровать.

— Саске? – Удивленно повторил Ирука. – Учиха? Учиха Саске?

— Ты его помнишь?

— Да, конечно! Он же твой друг со школы? Ты без умолку болтал о нем.

Наруто с каким-то шипением негодующе выплюнул:

— Он мне не «друг», Ирука.

Саске странно на него посмотрел, но в этот раз, когда Наруто взглянул на него, он не отвел глаза. Брюнет припечатал его взглядом, бедром опираясь на прикроватный столик в двух шагах от блондина. Наруто даже чувствовал запах мыла на его коже.

Ирука, к ужасу Наруто, начал смеяться над его словами.

— Да, несомненно. Наверное, поэтому вы бегали друг за другом по всей школе...

— Такого не было, мы не бегали друг за другом! – практически прокричал Наруто; он так вцепился в телефон, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Лицо горело. Саске все еще смотрел на него.

— Но это же правда, — настаивал Ирука. – Никогда не видел, чтобы два человека были настолько на одной волне. Только один из вас появится где-то, второго можно было через пять минут встретить там же. Даже смешно получалось.

— Ничего такого не было, — резко ответил Наруто. – Я ненавидел его, и ничего не изменилось.

— Наруто! – твердо сказал Ирука. – Надеюсь, ты не при нем это говоришь, — Саске стоял неестественно ровно. Может, виной тому была разница в росте, а может, другая поза, но он стоял еще ближе.

— Нет, он вообще-то, недавно вышел, — глаза предостерегающе сузились, как бы прося Саске сделать это. «Просто уйди. В ванную, гостиную, во двор, на другой континент…»

Саске прошептал:

— Ирука помнит меня?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, плотно сжал губы, слушая рассказ Ируки об истории в начальной школе, приключившейся с ним и Саске. Он мало что уловил из нее, так как все внимание было направлено на Саске, подошедшего к нему слишком близко. Тот остановился, лишь когда колени наткнулись на матрас. И потом, к ужасу Наруто, он залез на кровать.

Наруто закрыл рукой микрофон на телефоне.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? Свали!

Саске не слушал, а Ирука опять окликнул Наруто.

— Да, Ирука, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Я слышу. Прости, просто книги чуть не упали с кровати, еле поймал их. – Он поднял руку, упираясь ею в голую грудь Саске, пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Но и секунды не прошло, как он отдернул руку. Кожа Саске была все еще немного влажной после душа, и теплой. Слишком теплой, настоящей, слишком напоминающей…

…о том, как он прижал свою немного влажную руку к груди Саске, слушая биение его сердца, думая, как хорошо было бы вот так остаться с ним, пока Саске не проснется, встанет, оденется, еще совсем сонный, ведь он половинка его сердца, половина всего, что есть у Наруто, но он ушел, закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя частичку себя мирно спящей на полу…

…тепло его кожи, слишком напоминающее вещи, о которых не стоит вспоминать вообще. Наруто уже решил хорошенько стукнуть Саске и даже замахнулся свободной рукой, но ее тотчас взяли в плен бледные пальцы, нежно и в то же время сильно прижав запястье к матрасу. Саске шероховатым большим пальцем прошелся по вене на запястье блондина, немного склонил голову, ожидая немедленной реакции. Он смотрел пытливо и знающе, на его лице отражались те же чертовы эмоции, которым Наруто так и не нашел названия.

— Я здесь, Ирука, — повторил Наруто, отклоняясь как можно дальше. Саске повторил его движение, перебрасывая одну ногу через ноги Наруто, садясь на них, ограничивая тем самым любые движения, и Наруто на сто процентов был уверен, что еще каких-то пять секунд – и чертово полотенце просто свалится с брюнета, к тому же, он видел дорожку черных волос, идущую от пупка все ниже, уходящую под полоску полотенца. Плечи Саске точно стали шире, грудь – крепче, как и руки, и остальные части тела…

— У тебя все нормально? Почему молчишь?

— Д… да. Я просто одеваюсь. Мой друг Киба ждет меня за дверью, мы собирались вместе позавтракать.

— Ты уже с кем-то успел подружиться в семь утра?

Наруто вздрогнул, почувствовав запах мяты. Мята вперемешку с дымом, Саске был слишком близко, словно какая-то глупая шутка, но глупым это вовсе не казалось, это была игра, он дразнил его, все слишком знакомо, — лицо Саске в нескольких сантиметрах от него, темные глаза, манящие чернильным холодом с оттенком тепла.

Нужно срочно закончить разговор, чтобы не завраться окончательно, или для того, чтобы избить Саске до полусмерти, предварительно освободившись. Собственно, каждая из этих причин влияла на его решение.

— Да, он ждет меня в коридоре. – «Точнее, этажом ниже, но какая разница?» – думал Наруто. – Мы хотели вместе позавтракать. Прости, Ирука, давай я тебя позже наберу.

— А, ну ладно. – Наруто попытался подавить вину из-за того, что так грубо обрывал разговор со своим опекуном. Вина практически испарилась, так как Саске, почувствовав, что почти упустил свой шанс, наклонился еще ближе, щека скользнула по подбородку, лицо опустилось ниже, к шее, свободная рука потянулась к бедру Наруто, кончики пальцев проникли под толстовку, стремясь прикоснуться к коже. Рука Наруто начала покалывать, но он не хотел шевелиться, и даже не хотел отбросить руку Саске. Жалко, немного грустно, и если полотенце еще немного сползет…

«О чем я вообще думаю?»

Сжав зубы, Наруто уперся рукой в ключицу Саске, отталкивая его. Японец недовольно хмыкнул, но уступил, отступая, раздражение четко читалось на его лице. Наруто не смотрел вниз. Он и так знал, что полотенце упало. Он не хотел смотреть.

Пока Саске слезал с кровати (при этом полотенце, к ужасу Наруто, так и осталось на матрасе), блондин сказал:

— Я перезвоню где-то в обед, хорошо? Нужно будет взять книги для пар.

— Ладно, позже поболтаем, — уже более радостно ответил Ирука. – О, и Наруто?

— Да? – Наруто неосознанно следил за движениями Саске уголком глаз, в то время как большая часть его внимания была прикована к девственно-белому полотенцу, лежавшему на его кровати.

— Я горжусь тобой.

Наруто застыл. Время от времени человек, о котором он знал абсолютно все и который знал его как свои пять пальцев, — «…целовать Саске – все равно, что глотать пепел…», — говорил ему вещи, полностью выбивающие его из колеи. Так было и сейчас, и после долгой паузы он ответил с какой-то теплотой в голосе:

— Позвоню чуть позже, Ирука.

— Пока, Наруто. – Ирука положил трубку.

И тут же его глаза затуманились злостью, сметающей все на своем пути. Зубы заскрежетали, как неисправный двигатель. Он просто зарычал.

Саске равнодушно посмотрел на него. Одна его рука застряла в рукаве футболки.

— Что? – холодно спросил он.

Наруто сорвался.

Нет, правда, Киба не знал, что и думать, выйдя от Наруто и возвращаясь к себе в комнату.

Он только что закончил утреннюю пробежку (надо же было такому случиться, что из всех людей он встретил там именно Саске), быстро ополоснулся, смыв с кожи пот. Саске сказал, что после пойдет завтракать. Он пообещал разбудить Наруто и спросить, сможет ли тот присоединиться к ним.

— Между вами теперь все нормально? – спросил Киба по пути в общежитие.

— Да, все отлично, — ответил Саске. – Просто небольшое недоразумение.

Не такое уж «небольшое», на взгляд Кибы, но он решил пропустить это мимо ушей, тупо уставившись на спину Саске, который начал подниматься по ступенькам, направляясь в их с Наруто комнату.

Сейчас Киба снова стоял перед их дверью, опять не зная, что и думать, так как за ней слышалось тяжелое дыхание, грохот – что-то упало и наверняка разбилось, — крики и стоны, вызванные болью. Несколько секунд он решал, стоит ему вмешиваться или нет. Потом опять прокрутил в мозгу утреннюю сцену с Саске, смотревшим ему прямо в глаза и заверявшим, что стычка была лишь недоразумением.

Саске не был похож на лжеца, да и Киба считал, что неплохо разбирается в характерах людей. Даже Шино сказал ему вечером, что Саске никогда не лгал. И если отбросить возникшую заварушку, Наруто и Саске довольно-таки неплохо относились друг к другу. Конечно, Наруто вспыльчив, и не всегда может сдержать эмоции, но после он чуть ли прощения за это не просит. То же можно было сказать и о Саске, но вот его глаза говорили о том, что он хочет чего-то большего, и Киба совсем не хотел знать, чего именно.

— Ай! Ты чертов урод, я прибью тебя!

— Хн!

Киба вздохнул, замешкался на несколько секунд, подумал о том, что бы сделал Наруто, будь он на его месте... И решил оставить их в покое, возвращаясь обратно к себе в комнату этажом ниже, по пути думая, что, если ему уж так захочется компании, он всегда может взять с собой в кафетерий Шино.

-—

— Арр, оставь меня в покое.

— Нет.

— ОТЦЕПИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!

— Нет. Даже не подумаю, пока ты не пообещаешь, что мизерная частица здравого смысла, которая, я верю, есть где-то в твоем крошечном мозгу, вернется к тебе.

— Ублюдок!

Саске пригвоздил Наруто к полу, точно так же, как тогда. Наруто чувствовал, брюнет отлично об этом знает, и его еще больше бесило то, что Саске усилил хватку, удерживая запястья своего соседа по комнате. Локти бесполезно ударялись о пол, блондин тщетно пытался освободить руки, его первая бестолковая попытка сбросить парня с себя стала и последней; столкновение бедер было слишком интимным и не стоило бесполезных попыток вырваться.

— Чего тебе от меня надо? – Не выдержал Наруто, хоть и не был уверен в том, что хочет услышать ответ.

Саске нахмурился. Он немного изменил позу, чтобы было удобней сидеть на ногах Наруто, прежде чем спросил:

— Ирука помнит меня?

— Конечно, ты чем слушал?

— Ты ему ту же сказку рассказал, что и мне?

— Сказку? – эхом отозвался Наруто немного озадаченно, прежде чем зло продолжить: – Какого черта я буду выдумывать…

Саске фыркнул.

— Заткнись, — приказал он, и Наруто невольно замолчал, устремив взгляд на губы Саске. Наруто осознал, что, если он сейчас закроет глаза, то сможет вспомнить их вкус. Даже когда он просто смотрел на Саске, он вспоминал свои ощущения, чистый голод, разрывающий его на части, поглощающий его полностью, без остатка.

— Я отпущу, если ты ответишь на один вопрос.

— Да я без понятия, где ты оставил свой мозг, урод. Наверное, еще в детском саду на площадке.

Саске припечатал его взглядом.

— Причем скажешь правду.

Наруто закатил глаза.

— Чего тебе?

Саске даже не утруждался закатыванием глаз, он крепче сжал его запястья, поднял их над головой блондина.

— Эй! – и перехватил их одной рукой, крепко удерживая. Свободной рукой он прикоснулся к щеке Наруто. Тот попытался увернуться, но рука была слишком настойчивой, настолько, что могли остаться синяки. Когда Наруто уже не мог шевелить головой, давление руки ослабло, пальцы осторожно проследили каждую линию пореза.

— Это не татуировки, — пробормотал Саске, не отводя взгляда от шрамов, тогда как голубые глаза не отрываясь смотрели на него. – Расскажи, откуда они.

Сложно сказать, что раздражало Наруто больше: то, что это звучало больше как приказ, а не вопрос, или то, что Саске продолжал пытаться выставить все… произошедшее в выгодном для него свете.

— Я получил их после того, как ты вырубил меня.

Саске бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Вырубил тебя?

Наруто закатил глаза.

— Вырубился, потерял сознание, какая к черту разница.

— Большая.

— Ты вырезал их на моем лице ножом, размером не меньше, чем у мясника.

— У меня в жизни не было такого ножа.

— Был! Или столовым ножом, каким-то ножом…

— Только подумать, ты даже не можешь придерживаться одного варианта своей истории.

— Ты вырезал их у меня на лице, пока я спал!

— Постой, ты же вроде потерял сознание. Из тебя хреновый рассказчик.

— Заткнись, замолчи, чертов урод!

Они говорили, лица – в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и, хотя Наруто знал, что его голос громче, он все равно звучал как из-под воды. Его все больше и больше беспокоило то, что Саске действительно верил в свою версию случившегося, это было больше, чем просто злая шутка, это граничило с безумием. Это сбивало Наруто с толку, и, как и несколько лет назад, его реакции замедлились, он больше не мог найти выход из положения.

Саске несколько минут подождал, пока его пленник не успокоится, прежде чем спросить:

— Полиция поймала людей сделавших это с тобой? – Он поглаживал его щеку теплыми кончиками пальцев, и Наруто не увернулся от руки, так как это нанесло бы удар по его самолюбию. – Или ты их сам сделал, чтобы твоя история была более правдоподобной?

Он был напряжен до предела.

«Не знаю, что сделало его таким конченым придурком, но человек, сделавший это, сейчас удерживает мои руки, тогда как лучше места, чем психушка подальше отсюда, для него не днем с огнем не сыщешь».

Они молча уставились друг на друга. Наруто чувствовал, что руки немеют, и, прежде чем их начало неприятно покалывать, он дважды дернулся, пытаясь высвободить запястья. Саске уступил, разжимая пальцы, но не слез с него. Наруто не пытался сбросить брюнета с себя, хотя по его глазам было видно – одно движение, и Саске несдобровать. Он вспомнил сцену на своей кровати, и тело непроизвольно напряглось.

— Ты сам сделал их себе? – пробормотал Саске. – Ладно, неважно, кто именно их сделал. Я хочу знать… был ли это ты?

Не отводя взгляда, Наруто медленно, по слогам, почти скрипя зубами, произнес:

— Ты. Сам. Знаешь.

Прошло несколько секунд; в глазах Саске читалось разочарование.

— Че, — фыркнул он, наконец, вставая с него. – Неважно, добе. – Он протянул ему руку, которую блондин проигнорировал. Он сам встал с пола, отступая назад на несколько шагов под скептическим, озадаченным взглядом.

— Пойду, позавтракаю.

— Отлично. Убирайся.

Сцепив зубы, недовольный таким исходом Саске все же сдержался. Вместо этого он вылетел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова, а Наруто оставалось лишь стоять и смотреть на закрытую дверь. Боль отразилась на его лице, из-за стресса и смятения плечи сами по себе опустились, и зародившаяся вина неприятной тяжестью отдавала в желудке. Она осталась и на следующий день, и через день, и через неделю. Даже когда начались пары, поглотившие большую часть его времени и внимания; и сны не улучшали ситуацию, преследуя его воспоминаниями с давно забытыми деталями, наполненными теплом и такой нужной ему близостью; все это складывалось вместе, как кусочки паззла.

Темные глаза Саске с непонятным сильным чувством в них отражались в каждой зеркальной поверхности, виделись в страницах книг. Воспоминания, как знакомые, так и новые, встречались на каждом углу, везде, куда бы ни зашел Наруто. Каждый новый знакомый или новоиспеченный друг так же плохо вписывался в общую картину, как и его воспоминания.

У Наруто было такое ощущение, что частичка его, вся в крови, все еще спит где-то далеко-далеко, в комнате в тысяче километров отсюда.

Вечером, две недели спустя, когда Наруто вошел в комнату с сумкой, болтающейся и на каждом шагу ударяющей его по бедру, Саске уже был там. Это успело войти в привычку. Они не здоровались, хотя Саске по его приходе всегда бросал на него взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. С одной стороны, удобная договоренность, с другой – не очень, взаимно принятое решение о негласном перемирии. Брюнет сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, читая пометки, написанные быстрым мелким почерком, одна рука листала страницы, вторая копалась в чем-то красном, и, судя по всему, твердом, лежащем рядом на тарелке, пальцы добывали оттуда небольшие зернышки, похожие на пшеницу, но только красные. Наруто молча прошел к своему столу и уголком глаз заметил, как Саске с дотошной аккуратностью выплюнул обратно на тарелку три белых косточки.

Блондин включил ноут, но любопытство все так же поедало его изнутри. Он был прямолинейным человеком, (ха) и когда у него возникал вопрос вроде «Что за хрень ты там ешь?» – он просто не мог не спросить. Он минут десять сдерживал свое любопытство, но в конечном итоге осторожное постукивание зерен о тарелку довело его, и сдержанность полетела к чертям.

— Чтотытамешь? — спросил он, слова и рядом не стояли с английским или любым другим языком. Они были произнесены довольно тихо; любые надежды Наруто на то, что, может, Саске перепутает их с каким-то странным кашлем, испарились, когда темные глаза встретились с голубыми и рука застыла на полпути к тарелке.

— Что? – переспросил он, бровь взлетела вверх, и он немного нахмурился.

Наруто сердито посмотрел на него.

— Не надо мне грубить.

— Не надо говорить какой-то бред; я уже отлично разговариваю на английском. – Удар сердца. – И я не грубил. Я спросил, чего ты хочешь.

Проглотив слова, уже готовые было сорваться с языка, — «Неважно», Наруто повторил медленнее.

— Я спросил, что ты ешь. Ублюдок, — он добавил последнее слово, чтобы фраза звучала достаточно грубо.

Саске поднял наполовину съеденную часть какого-то твердого фрукта, показывая ее и то, что было внутри. Внутренность напоминала стручок с кучей рядов зерен, окутанных рыхлой желтоватой паутиной. Крошечные алые зерна выстроились вдоль кожуры, сверкая, как рубины.

— Это китайка (гранат), — объяснил Саске и протянул фрукт своему соседу.

— Хочешь попробовать?

«Да».

— Нет, спасибо.

Саске фыркнул.

— Хм… он не опасен.

«Да я боюсь не фрукта, придурок».

— Нет, не хочу, — повторил Наруто. – Ешь сам свой мерзкий фрукт.

— Хоть попробуй, трусишка. Хуже от этого не станет. – Саске вытянул руку в направлении Наруто и легко бросил ему фрукт. Тот поймал его одной рукой, осторожно держа, словно это был граната. Саске вздохнул. – Он не отравлен.

Наруто недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Похоже, он горький. Так?

— Как что-то вообще может выглядеть горьким? Просто попробуй, придурок.

Закатив глаза, Наруто достал три темно-красных зерна, при этом маленькая красная капля осталась на пальце.

— Смотри, не запачкай кровать, — предупредил Саске, отложив свой конспект, локтем опираясь о коленку и подпирая голову рукой; на его лице появилась ухмылка. – Пятна в жизни не отстираешь.

Долю секунды Наруто сомневался, и только потом засунул зерна в рот. Он потрогал их языком, — никакого вкуса, пока не прикусил одну. Она взорвалась внутри рта, и вкус напомнил ему клюкву. «Даже рядом не так сладко как пирог, но тоже вкусно», — он прикусил оставшиеся два зернышка.

— Неплохо, — признал Наруто, бросая фрукт Саске, прежде чем выплюнуть зерна в небольшое мусорное ведро, стоящее недалеко от него, и довольно подметить, что попал в цель. – Хотя я думал, ты не любишь сладкое.

Саске пожал плечами, отрывая зернышко от кожуры и засовывая его в рот.

— Нет, не люблю, ты прав, — согласился он. – Но китайка мне нравится.

— Как и содовая с апельсиновым вкусом, — добавил Наруто, поморщившись.

Он что, правда, это сказал? У них же, вроде, была договоренность, точнее, у него, — не упоминать о произошедшем.

Но ухмылка Саске лишь стала шире, и Наруто подавил растущее негодование.

— Да, — он практически промурлыкал. — И апельсиновая содовая.

Наруто продолжил игнорировать парня, запуская браузер ноута, неподключенного к сети. Комната на полчаса погрузилась в тишину, за исключением клацанья клавиатуры, листания страниц и редких звуков от падающих зерен, которые Саске выплевывал на тарелку. Когда небольшие часы показали 1:31, Саске зашевелился. У брюнета была пара в два часа, Наруто знал это после двух прошедших недель тщательного наблюдения.

Наруто проигнорировал, когда он встал с кровати, положив в мини-холодильник то, что осталось от граната. Он продолжал смотреть на экран, правда, не на сам текст, а на отражение парня в нем. Брюнет исчез из поля зрения, и Наруто застыл, почувствовав, что он стоит совсем рядом с ним; он опять не мог и пальцем пошевелить, предыдущей беспечности как не бывало, она сменилась тошнотворным ужасом.

Тихий звук.

Наруто непонимающе моргнул, дверь за Саске захлопнулась, а он уставился на небольшую часть китайки, которую брюнет оставил на его столе.

Так продолжалось неделями, и эти недели перетекали одна в другую, пока листья не пожелтели и не наступила осень. На спокойной чистой поверхности его памяти появились новые отражения, сплетающиеся в нити, вызывающие колебания; каждое новое воспоминание, новый сон пускали рябь, как капельки дождя на воде.

Месяц назад приезжал Ирука; ему повезло, что Саске выбрал именно тот день для отсутствия. Наруто провел ему экскурсию, представил Кибе, Шино, Шикамару, Сакуре, Ли, каждому, кого он считал своим другом. Показал учебные аудитории, уже с немного натянутой улыбкой, надеясь, что этого хватит. И на тот момент этого было достаточно для Ируки.

— Береги себя, хорошо? – практически приказал Ирука уже перед самим отъездом; в его взгляде явно читалось: «Ты же обманываешь меня». То, как он обнял Наруто, прежде чем сесть в машину, свидетельствовало, что у Наруто был выход, и то, как Ирука замешкался, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, говорило, что блондин мог бросить все, и на него не посмотрят косо. Ведь то, что так беспокоило его, было важно, и, если он хотел все это забыть, нужно просто сесть в машину вместе с Ирукой, и он будет дома.

Но он не мог. Он каждый день боролся с этим желанием. На одной чаше весов лежали страх и трусость, на другой – его гордость и комплекс неполноценности, который был больше, чем все западное побережье. Наруто просто не мог уехать, не тогда, когда человек, который важен для него, хоть и сделал столько плохого в его жизни, продолжал смотреть на него свысока, с жалостью в глазах и таким горьким разочарованием, что блондин каждый раз готов был сдаться. Когда они находились в одной комнате, извинения уже готовы были сорваться с языка. Среди ночи он больше не слышал всхлипов Саске, но ему не нравилось то, как все шло, уж лучше бы он засыпал под сдавленные всхлипы, чем в угнетающей тишине. Все равно что на кладбище; разорвать тишину – грех само по себе, но никакого количества света или веселой музыки не хватит, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить обстановку в комнате.

Ко всему списку причин, почему Наруто не мог сдаться и перевестись в другой универ, добавилась еще одна. У него закралась мысль, что он понемножку начинал сходить с ума.

В течение семи долгих лет его преследовали жуткие темно-фиолетовые кошмары, стоило только закрыть глаза. Тот самый вечер повторялся снова и снова, его тошнило от всего случившегося. И иногда его действительно выворачивало, он моргал, прогоняя сон, перегнувшись через кровать, остатки еды красовались на полу, глаза слезились от отвратительного запаха, сон становился еще реальней.

Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение его пальцев. Каждая тень на его коже казалась отпечатком пальцев. Раны затянулись спустя месяц, порезы на щеках стали красными броскими шрамами, небольшая припухлость осталась, как свидетельство недавних событий, и было больно даже смотреть на себя, настолько, что он начал мыться и чистить зубы в темноте. Спустя год он продолжал маскировать их тоналкой, просто чтоб они выглядели немного светлее, но все равно чувствовал их с каждым движением мышц лица, а при виде острого предмета щеки начинало покалывать.

Иногда ему становилось плохо и от этого.

Но он не желал признавать это.

От таких мыслей его просто выворачивало во время первых двух-трех недель, проведенных в студгородке. Сейчас осталась лишь постоянная тупая боль, которой не помогал даже аспирин, сколько бы он не принимал.

Наруто стоял в очереди в магазин при университете; руки в карманах ветровки. Время от времени он становился на цыпочки от нетерпения. Их профессор сообщил, что книга, по которой они проходили курс, устарела, и что на неделе в книжный отдел магазина привезут новую партию. Когда он подошел к продавцу и спросил об этой книге, в ответ тот только поморщился, — плохой знак.

— Вчера мы получили десятки запросов на эту книгу, — ответил он блондину. – К сожалению, два дня назад мы получили лишь небольшую поставку этих книг и уже все распродали.

Наруто осталось только вздохнуть. Да, ему здесь постоянно везло.

— Скажите, когда будет новая поставка?

— На данный момент мы отправили заказ на следующую поставку книг. Если хотите, я запишу вас в список.

— Да, конечно…

Парой минут позже, после того, как Наруто купил бутылку кока-колы (не зря же он простоял пятнадцать минут в очереди), он вышел на улицу. Было воскресенье, много народа уехало домой на выходные. Наруто вздохнул, прослеживая взглядом облако пара, тающее в воздухе, прежде чем оно полностью растворилось. Саске никогда не уезжал на выходные, так что возвращаться в общежитие не стоило. Его друзья учились или разъехались по домам, из-за чего ему больше ничего не оставалось, как пойти в библиотеку. Скучно.

«Возможно, найду материал для своей работы по этике», — подумал Наруто, идя в направлении, противоположном общежитию, в сторону библиотеки. В последнее время он зачастил туда. Нет, его устраивало работать за ноутом. Его не устраивало присутствие Саске.

Он неосознанно направлялся в сторону общежития, когда решил пойти в библиотеку, и, когда он еще раз проходил мимо двери магазина, кое-что привлекло его внимание. Незнакомый мужчина прислонился к зданию у самой двери; в одной руке он держал книгу и читал ее, другая протягивала еще одну, закрытую – для Наруто.

Бровь Наруто поползла вверх. Он с опаской подошел к незнакомцу. Тот лишь помахал ему книгой.

— Бери, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от страницы. – Мне приходится покупать каждое новое издание с каждым новым выпуском, вот только я никогда их не читаю. Так что бери, — повторил он. И Наруто взял, секунду подержав ее в руках, прежде чем положить в сумку через плечо.

— Вы точно не против?

— Абсолютно, — пробубнил мужчина. – Она мне не понадобится. Я следую своим инстинктам.

Уголок губ дрогнул. Преподаватель, который не считается с книгами... наверное, он профессор.

Во всяком случае, он так выглядел. Деловой костюм, кейс с ноутом через плечо. Похоже, ему было около сорока, об этом свидетельствовали седые волосы. Но странным в нем было не это и даже не его чудаковатые манеры, а повязка на левом глазу и то, что он явно читал порнушку.

— Вы ведь профессор, так? Преподаете здесь? – спросил Наруто.

Мужчина хмыкнул в ответ.

— А ты сам?

— Э, нет, я студент.

— А. Ясненько.

Он больше ничего не сказал Наруто, никак не реагируя на него и при этом чувствуя себя абсолютно свободно, тогда как блондин не знал, что и делать в повисшей тишине.

— Так, э… что вы преподаете? – спросил Наруто, чувствуя, что нужно как-то заполнить эту тишину. Он открыл крышку кока-колы, делая большой глоток, чтобы смочить горло.

— Психологию.

— Вот как? Я проходил несколько курсов по психологии в выпускном классе.

— Правда? – пробормотал Какаши. Похоже, книга поглотила его целиком и полностью, так как он уделял минимум внимания своему собеседнику.

— Да. Не знал, что они преподают психологию в медуниверситете.

— Это один из профилирующих предметов, — сообщил Какаши. – Подожди немного. Скорей всего, в ближайшее время у вас будет лекция со мной или с профессором Филипсом.

Наруто кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать. Благодаря этому мужчине он не потратит 100 долларов на книгу. Он чувствовал, что обязан ему. Может, купить ему кофе? Или просто поболтать?..

Но все, что нужно было Какаши в тот момент, — читать самую неподходящую книгу в самом неподходящем месте.

Наруто уже начал придумывать, как попрощаться, чтобы не показаться слишком надоедливым, когда ему в голову пришла хорошая мысль.

«…мозг, в общем-то, имеет возможности фотошопа, но круче».

«Интересно… что, если…

…если это касается и памяти?»

— Профессор К…

— Просто Какаши.

— А… ладно. Ам, Какаши, меня уже какое-то время беспокоит один вопрос, и вы, возможно, могли бы помочь найти ответ.

— Не думаю, Наруто. Мы с тобой та еще парочка.

— Поэтому я сказал «возможно»! – вырвалось у Наруто, улыбка расползлась по его лицу. Единственный глаз Какаши смеялся. – И откуда вы знаете мое имя?

— Откуда я знал, что тебе нужна книга?

— Ясновидящий?

Теперь он точно улыбался.

— Я услышал его в магазине.

— А. Ну ладно. Все же у меня есть вопрос по поводу памяти.

— Какой?

— Ну… как можно восстановить воспоминания? Особенно те, что действительно важны. И я не имею в виду какую-то одну или две детали, а всю картину в целом. Возможно ли помнить событие абсолютно по-другому, не так, как было на самом деле, ну, скажем, после нескольких лет, может, больше?

— Память, так? – Какаши перелистнул страницу, хотя не похоже, что его единственный видящий глаз бегал по строчкам на ней; он просто не шевелился. – Позволь мне спросить тебя. Где ты был в 2001 году 11 сентября?

— 2001, 11 сентября? Когда рухнули башни-близнецы?

— Да. Где ты был, что ты делал… с кем ты это делал… что ты ел, ну и все такое.

Наруто залился краской после вопроса «с кем…», но все равно ответил:

— В тот день я был в школе, в читальном зале. Мы смотрели документальный фильм про природу на уроке естествознания, когда по громкоговорителю объявили, что домой мы пойдем раньше обычного. Все были… счастливы. Я не знал, что произошло, пока не пришел домой и пока Ирука не сообщил мне.

Какаши кивнул.

— Да. Воспоминание довольно ясное, так?

— В общем-то, да.

— Знаешь, как называют такие воспоминания?

Наруто задумался на долю секунды.

— Внеконтекстная активация памяти, — ответил он, колеблясь. – Когда из-за шока с точностью запоминаешь любые детали.

— Да, именно так. Хочешь еще кое-что узнать? – улыбнулся Какаши; его глаз весело сверкал. – История, которую ты мне рассказал – полная чушь.

— Что? – вырвалось у Наруто. – Это не так! Я помню абсолютно все, что произошло в тот… в тот день. Все помнят.

— А вот и нет. И если ты помолчишь секундочку, я тебе объясню, почему. – Наруто клацнул зубами, удивленно прикрывая рот. – Молодец. – Голубые глаза недовольно расширились, но он промолчал.

— Месяц спустя после 11 сентября 2001, — сказал Какаши, закрывая книгу и засовывая ее в кожаный кейс, висящий через плечо, — ученые начали исследовать неэтичный подход к памяти. А точнее, внеконтекстную активацию памяти. Ты, как и многие люди, считаешь, что 11.09.01. изменило жизни многих. Из этого можно предположить, что человек помнит любые детали того дня.

— Исследователи решили проверить эту теорию. Они выбрали людей вне зависимости от их возраста, расы, пола, и попросили записать события того дня в мельчайших деталях. Они также попросили их указать такие очевидные вещи, как местоположение, что они ели, где находились, и наравне с этим, – другие детали. Скажем, какая у них была прическа, во что они были одеты, какая была погода, беспокоило их что-то тогда или они радовались чему-то. И если внеконтекстная память действительно работает, они запомнили бы все события того дня.

— Собственно, так и было. Каждый из них детально описал личные воспоминания, и они разошлись по домам. Некоторое время спустя, точнее, по прошествии четырех лет, их попросили прийти опять, чтобы снова подробно расспросить о событиях того дня. И попросили ответить на те же вопросы, что и в 2001 году. Потом ответы сравнили, и знаешь, что произошло?

— Все наверняка совпало.

— А вот и нет. Ответы, абсолютно все ответы, превзошли все ожидания. Если мужчина в 2001 говорил, что возвращался с прогулки со своей собакой, когда увидел новости о произошедшем, то в 2005 он почему-то шел на день рождения своей тетки. Когда исследователи показали людям их ответы на вопросы как 2001, так и 2005 годов, знаешь, что они сделали?

Наруто знал, что ответит неправильно, но молчать тоже было глупо, и он сказал:

— Поняли, что ошиблись?

Какаши улыбнулся еще шире.

— Неа. Они разозлились, даже оскорбились. Как, спрашивается, они могли забыть какие-то события? Это же их память, не чья-то еще. Это ведь был один из ужаснейших моментов их жизни, да и в истории США, и как только посмели ученые сказать им, что они абсолютно все выдумали? Люди обзывали их лжецами и мошенниками, как угодно, лишь бы самим не быть виноватыми. Они четко помнили события того дня, и я даже не сомневаюсь, что они полностью верили в то, что помнили. Но доказательства о том, что они ошибались, очень-очень ошибались, остались.

— Но почему так? – пробубнил Наруто; недоверие прозвучало в его голосе и отразилось на лице. – Как кто-то мог забыть такое?

Какаши вздохнул, улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Потому что, Наруто, как бы мы не хотели сохранить то или иное воспоминание, оно разрушается. Нет, пожалуй, «разрушается» — не совсем подойдет. Память не может разрушаться. Это больше похоже на… скажем, если сознание – это озеро, то на поверхности воды находятся наши осознанные воспоминания, тогда как то, что под водой – долгосрочная память. Определенные раздражители способны вернуть воспоминание на поверхность, но ты не сможешь вспомнить, лишь желая этого. Попытка вспомнить что-то очень важное в жизни человека требует огромной нагрузки на мозг, так что он непроизвольно создает новые воспоминания, чтобы облегчить себе задачу. День, когда президентом станет черный или даже женщина, люди запомнят в мельчайших деталях, где они были, что делали, и будут помнить даже неделю спустя. А вот лет через десять…— Какаши пожал плечами.

Он замолчал, заметив, что Наруто перестал смотреть ему в глаза. Блондин ковырял ногой землю, его плечи тряслись, кулаки сжимались. Какаши было любопытно, что же произошло, но не настолько, чтобы спросить напрямую, так что он просто похлопал его по плечу.

— Лучше не думать о таком на трезвую голову, — посоветовал он. – Слишком депрессивно. Такой разговор отлично подойдет после часа-двух в баре. – Эти слова вызвали небольшую улыбку на лице Наруто, и Какаши улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Мы обсудим это более детально на парах. Попытайся посетить их, а я постараюсь внести исследования 11.09.01 в темы лекций.

Наруто шире улыбнулся в ответ, Какаши кивнул ему и после стандартного:

— Увидимся, — опять начал рыться в кейсе в поисках книги, чтобы с головой уйти в чтение.

И как солдат, получивший пулю прямо в сердце, улыбка сползла с лица Наруто за считанные секунды, беспокойство поселилось на его лице, и ужасная опустошающая боль в желудке, сжигающая изнутри, подтолкнула его к грани безумия.

Примечание автора:

«Такой эксперимент действительно проводили; мы изучали это в колледже».


	4. Chapter 4

"Just how deep do you believe?

Will you bite the hand that feeds?

Will you chew until it bleeds?

Can you get up off your knees?

Are you brave enough to see?

Do you want to change it?"

-The Hand that Feeds, Nine Inch Nails

/«Как сильно ты в это веришь?

Укусишь ли ты руку, которая кормит?

Вопьешься, да так чтоб до крови?

Сможешь ли ты встать на ноги?

Ты готов увидеть правду?

Хочешь ли ты изменить ее?»/

Еще с ранних лет Наруто перепробовал кучу разных хобби. В своем городке он гонял на велике, тренируясь для триатлона, но ему это надоело уже на третью неделю. Потом вдруг начал читать книги, представляя, что когда-нибудь у него будет собственная библиотека, и он сможет похвастаться, что прочитал в ней каждую книгу, хотя и эту идею вскоре выбросили в окно. Дальше он решил все внимание уделять учебе: получать лишь отличные отметки, чтобы престижные университеты буквально на коленях его просили, желая, чтоб тот учился только у них. Он открыл учебник по химии, к которому прикасался ну очень редко, просмотрел его, и эта идея полетела в направлении стены, – книга с глухим звуком отлетела от нее, падая на пол.

Среди всего прочего были и разные виды искусства: письмо, рисование, черчение, фотография и когда-то он даже пробовал делать витражи. Когда блондин только начинал что-то изучать, не обходилось без покупок меньше, чем на сто долларов: краски, дешевые стеклянные рамки, специальная медная лента и совсем новый нож для резки бумаги. Когда он прижимал стекло к схеме на бумаге, и когда разматывал медную ленту для полосок, окаймляющих стекла, то использовал острый нож, чтобы обточить конец ленты, придавая ему нужную форму, и отрезать кусок от всего рулона под прямым углом. Иногда он надавливал слишком сильно и под неправильным углом, тогда нож соскальзывал с поверхности стекла, впиваясь в нежную кожу подушечек пальцев с ногтями, образуя ровный алый порез. Наруто не всегда замечал порезы, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока палец не начинал кровоточить, оставляя грязные следы темно-красного цвета на стекле. Кровь смотрелась гуще и красивее любой краски.

Первые несколько секунд после обнаружения пореза шок служил отличным анальгетиком, резче, чем после пореза бумагой. Все равно, что обнаружить католического священника на концерте хард-рока; он абсолютно не ожидал такого и сперва думал, что ему это привиделось. Но секунды шли, и появлялась боль. Тогда он пулей бежал в ванную, промывая палец, ища пластырь, чтобы как-то остановить кровь.

Первые несколько секунд неведенья и нежелания поверить в произошедшее были чем-то большим для Узумаки Наруто. Эти секунды растягивались на дни и недели. Но рано или поздно эти секунды, недели забывались и, прежде чем Наруто понял, что это обычная функция человеческого мозга, он уже обо всем позабыл.

Это случилось ночью, где-то около 1:04. Он только как час назад лег в кровать, — его просто выгнали из библиотеки, так как те закрывались. А все из-за средне семестровой работы, которая была только наполовину готова и, конечно же, дата сдачи служила неприятным напоминанием. Когда он пришел, соседа по комнате не было — так было почти всегда. У Саске просто поразительная способность приходить сразу после Наруто, но блондин не желал вдаваться в любые подробности по этому поводу. Хотя в универе проводили намного меньше вечеринок, по сравнению с его курсами после окончания школы, они все же были, просто намного тише и адекватней. Хоть Саске и не был очень общительным человеком, может его больше привлекала выпивка. Возможно, он пил пиво с парнями из неврологии. А, может, проводил время в комнате отдыха или читал в неприметном углу студгородка. Может, бесконечно смотрел на себя в зеркало. Короче был где угодно, только не в комнате. И неделями Наруто тщетно убеждал себя, что это просто замечательно.

По приходу Саске Наруто проснулся, отмечая, что от парня не несло алкоголем. Саске пошел в ванную и вернулся спустя пять минут голым ну за исключением боксеров. Под мышкой он держал грязную одежду. Комнату освещала лишь лампа на столе Саске. Блондин приоткрыл глаза, следя за его движениями, за тем, как он открыл крышку корзины для белья, забросил туда грязную одежду, закрыл ее и выключил свет. Уставшие глаза обрадовались темноте. Послышался шелест одежды о кожу, слишком резкий в звенящей тишине. Саске укутался в одеяло, разворачиваясь лицом к стене, — стало совсем тихо.

Все предельно просто: Саске отлично знал, что Наруто не спит. Наруто слишком громко и неровно дышал, так что из него хреновый притворщик.

И это была ужасная оглушительная правда. Но он так и следил за каждым движением Саске, — все равно, что смотреть на свою собственную руку. То ли со страху, то ли из любопытства, но рано утром Наруто пристально следил за малейшими движениями старшего парня, пытаясь расшифровать каждый поворот руки, наклон головы, любое движение пальцев, каждый шаг и каждый вдох. Он видел, что Саске отказывается даже смотреть в сторону его кровати.

Саске же знал, что Наруто следит за ним. А Наруто знал, что брюнету все равно, что он даже частично помогал ему в этом, включая настольную лампу, а не свет во всей комнате, чтобы яркая дневная лампа не била в глаза наблюдателю.

С этой общагой, студгородком, да со всем миром, и его мозгами что-то было не так.

Именно тогда, около 1:30 ночи, Наруто полностью забыл то воспоминание, преследующее его больше восьми лет.

Все равно, что потерять руку или ногу. Он знал, где оно, должно быть, чувствовал его. Представлял его образ, но не помнил. Он помнил… вкус губ Саске, движения его бедер, помнил на ощупь ковер, запахи, шум, боль, — было ужасно, и в то же время чертовски приятно… приблизительно так же, как когда он узнал, что Снейп убил Дамблдора в шестой части Гарри Поттера.

Он не мог вспомнить.

В памяти ничего не осталось.

И Наруто знал, не сомневался без каких-либо на то оснований, что кошмары закончились. Больше не будет экрана с одним и тем же фильмом, — стоило ему только слишком долго пролежать с закрытыми глазами. Воспоминание исчезло и вернется, если Наруто будет слишком усиленно о нем думать.

Исчезло.

Ему вдруг захотелось плакать.

И потом он посмотрел на спину Саске. Тот был напряжен и точно не спал, как и сам Наруто, — его никогда не волновало, хорошо ли спалось Саске или же нет. Брюнет походил на волка, зверя, какого-то дикого животного, загнанного, ожидающего своей участи с первыми лучами солнца.

Наруто хотел подойти к нему, обнять со спины, крепко-крепко, залечить его раны, остановить кровь, так же, как сам Узумаки останавливал ее, порезавшись так давно. Сделать что угодно, лишь бы Саске жил. Исцелить его, быть вместе, разделять его боль («никогда больше не оставляй меня»); солнечные лучи уже начали пробиваться сквозь штору.

Глупо, наверное, но Наруто представил себе картинку: Саске в светло-голубом фраке и брюках с золотым поясом, а рядом с ним он в платье с кучей оборочек, как у какой-то принцессы, но тут же, не удержавшись, прыснул — в глазах стояли слезы — звук получился какой-то смесью вдохов и всхлипов. Громко, шумно, — он мог разбудить этим Саске.

Неважно, Саске все равно спал.

И теперь Наруто присоединился к нему. Двое провели еще одну бессонную ночь вместе.

Наруто не доводилось говорить с Шино еще с их первой встречи несколько месяцев назад. Каждый раз, когда Наруто заходил к Кибе, парень вел себя тише мышки, читая книгу или листая огромную кожаную папку, — глаз не было видно из-за прописанных ему солнечных очков, которые тот носил не снимая.

— Думаю, там куча вырезок из газет, — как-то сказал ему Киба, когда Наруто поинтересовался, что же там такое. – До того как перевестись сюда, Шино изучал криминальное право, где-то на западе. Там наверняка куча криминальных историй, что-то в этом роде.

— От криминального права и вдруг к медицине? – спросил Наруто. – Ниче он так перескочил.

Киба хмыкнул, засовывая руки в глубокие карманы джинс. – Не совсем. Чувак просто ненормальный.

Хотя Наруто знал, что Киба временами наговаривает на своего соседа, они отлично уживались. Шино был сдержанным человеком, которого, похоже, вообще ничего не беспокоило, — у него выработался иммунитет к неусидчивому Кибе, а тот был слишком добродушным, так что мог ужиться чуть ли не с каждым, дали бы только время.

Но все же Шино иногда заставлял Наруто понервничать. Может из-за того, что у него были свои дела с Саске, и от него всегда шерсть дыбом вставала. Вышеупомянутый странный тип сидел по-турецки на кровати, опять листая свою папку, и Наруто теперь знал, что там разные вырезки. Он (вместо Наруто, т.к. повтор) развалился в кресле Кибы, немного крутясь на нем из-за того, что нервничал, ожидая возвращения своего друга. Когда Шино впустил его, Наруто получил смс от Кибы. Тот сообщил, что задержится, так как ему надо с кем-то переговорить. Глупо было идти к себе и через 15 минут возвращаться, так что Наруто решил остаться и уже пожалел об этом.

Шино вдруг резко захлопнул папку, из-за чего Наруто бросил на него взгляд. Тогда он медленно положил ее на стол, скорей всего смотря прямо на Наруто. – У меня занятие через 10 минут, так что я ухожу.

— А, ладно, — ответил Наруто, не зная, как реагировать. – Ничего если я останусь и подожду Кибу здесь?

— Да, все нормально, — монотонно ответил Шино, вставая с кровати. – Я оставлю папку здесь. И прошу не трогать ее.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Наруто, моргая от странности прозвучавшей просьбы.

— Конечно, — ответил Шино. На лице не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Он натянул кеды, не сводя с него глаз. Засунул кошелек в карман, взял ключи, и сказал:

— Еще раз напоминаю о своей просьбе".

— Да, конечно, — заверил его Наруто, неловко поерзав. – Увидимся позже? – прозвучало больше как вопрос, чем прощание.

— Да, наверное. – Шино направился к двери, разрывая контакт взглядов. Когда его рука коснулась дверной ручки, он сказал:

— Даже не заглядывай туда, Наруто, – и ушел.

Наруто не трогал папку Шино.

Даже не смотрел на нее.

… целых 5 минут.

Потом он сорвался с места, падая на кровать Шино, листая ее со скоростью света.

«Да он же фактически умолял меня заглянуть в нее, — думал Наруто, глазами пробегаясь по заголовкам. Ага, так вот взять и оставить ее здесь. Нет, серьезно. Он мог просто дать мне ее в руки».

Наруто не искал какие-то особо жестокие случаи, он хотел найти то, что видел там сам Шино. На первый взгляд Шино был обычным парнем: тихий, любил читать, интересовался насекомыми и изучал медицину. Но иметь такую вот папочку со старыми криминальными случаями и время от времени просматривать их…

Заголовки мелькали с огромной скоростью, с десяток фотографий на него смотрели уставшие глаза преступников. «Арест Карсона по подозрению в убийстве Маккинли», «В Морилэнде задержан серийный насильник», «Задержаны два подозреваемых по делу утопленника Дрюмора», «Застрелен полицейский», «Арест Мерфи, убившего 12 человек», «Найден убийца полицейского», «Три жертвы…», «…молодая девушка», «…убийство», «Насильник…», — в итоге Наруто замечал только ключевые слова заголовков. Он даже не пытался читать статьи, лишь заголовки, ища какую-то связь, отгадку, которая поможет, покажет, что за человек этот Шино.

Пролистав еще пару страниц, Наруто остановился. «Полиция арестовала давно разыскиваемого преступника за убийство двух человек» — в этом заголовке не было ничего особенного, а вот другая статья, скорей ее бумага, и то, что вместо даты было что-то странное, привлекла его внимание. Пролистав еще пару страниц, он вернулся к этой статье, уж слишком она ему запомнилась, и начал изучать внимательней.

Вырезкой из газеты тут и не пахло, в отличие от всех остальных статей. Эта же была распечатана с компьютера, и ее формат говорил, что статья из старого архива.

И все же даже не бумага, а скорей сами слова привлекли его внимание.

Они не были английскими.

Наруто мог принять их за китайский, если бы не фотография на четверть листка под статьей. На ней был мальчишка лет шести-семи со взъерошенными, немного матовыми волосами, а мешки под глазами выглядели еще больше из-за черной краски. Неважно, хорошо или плохо напечатана статья, неважно, что за год и что картинка такая маленькая, Наруто все равно бы узнал этого человека из тысячи.

На картинке был Саске.

Наруто оторвался от детских уставших глаз, возвращаясь к заголовку, пытаясь его прочесть. Но как бы ни старался, он и десятой доли не понимал того, что было сказано в тексте.

Наруто перелистал страницу, тут же натыкаясь на еще одну статью на японском, тоже распечатанную с компьютера. На ней два полицейских уводили парня в наручниках. Чернила немного поплыли и полностью испортили изображение, так что было непонятно, кто на картинке.

Наруто еще раз перелистал страницу. «Женщину арестовали за…». Он не собирался читать все остальное, просто обратно вернулся к изображению с Саске.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но когда услышал, как в двери повернулся ключ, спрыгнул с кровати со скоростью молнии. Папка так и осталась лежать на ней, Наруто практически стоял. Так что когда Киба вошел в комнату, он был около кресла. Одного взгляда бы хватило, чтобы понять — Наруто не попался — Киба был сам себе на уме и уж слишком энергичный, чтобы заметить хоть что-нибудь.

— Ты не поверишь! – сказал Киба. – Девчонка, с которой я только что болтал, — она оставила мне свой номер! – Он тут же достал небольшой листок, махая им перед носом Наруто, гордясь им как Нобелевской премией. – Господи, Наруто, она великолепна, ты просто должен ее увидеть. У нее длинные черные волосы и такие красивые серо-голубые глаза, и… эй, чувак, что с тобой? Такое ощущение, что ты увидел призрака…

— Арр, из всех вещей, ты выбрала именно эту…

— Что? Что не так с моей одеждой?

— Ничего. Все отлично, меня просто бесит цвет.

Сакура застыла, немного приподняв руку. – Что с тобой такое? Ты раньше никогда не обращала внимания на мою одежду.

Наруто пожал плечами. Его чуть не передернуло от фланелевой кофточки Сакуры с длинными рукавами. Симпатичная, ну в какой-то мере, и он точно знал, что она купила ее во время похода по магазинам в Лаки Брэнд Джинс. Ветки сакуры обвивали ее руку, локоть и взрывались массой розовых лепестков. Яркие цветы создавали контраст на темно-фиолетовом фоне самой кофточки.

Наруто молчал некоторое время, из-за чего Сакура спросила:

— Хочешь, я переоденусь?

Фраза наконец вернула блондина на землю. – Нет, что ты. Все нормально. Даже если мне не нравится цвет, она отлично на тебе смотрится. – Не зная, потребуются ли еще доводы, Наруто добавил, — Тебе все цвета идут, Сакура.

Она засмеялась, закатила глаза, взяла его за руку, стягивая со своей кровати. – Тогда пошли. Ты готов?

"Нет". – Да. – Наруто растянулся в улыбке, мышцы лица неприятно напряглись, пытаясь удержать ее, хотя Сакура довольно легко купилась.

— Ну, тогда пошли! — Она вытащила его из комнаты, закрывая дверь, ложа ключ в карман.

Честно говоря, Наруто хотел, чтобы все побыстрей закончилось. Свидание, которого он так ждал целыми днями, теперь стало просто глупой затеей, и сейчас он хотел, чтобы оно побыстрей закончилось, желая оставить Сакуру у этой же двери.

Около месяца назад Наруто познакомился со студенткой меда с яркими розовыми волосами, приблизительно в то же время, как и с Кибой, и со всеми остальными новыми друзьями. Неделей позже они встретились уже в небольшой компании. А еще через пару дней он встретил ее на работе, а через неделю они сходили вместе в Старбакс (американская компания по продаже кофе и одноимённая сеть кофеен, кафешку можно найти и в Москве на Арбате) во время перемены между парами.

Наруто знал — Сакура очень красива. И еще она была немного грубой, не боялась дать ему подзатыльник, когда он говорил глупости. Да и очень умной, так как поступила в университет на бесплатное отделение, всегда тонко шутила на счет профессоров и студентов, так, что Наруто просто загибался от смеха. Он хотел бы познакомить ее с Ирукой. Она бы ему понравилась, он бы одобрил ее.

И все же Наруто не переставал повторять все это в уме, чтобы хоть немного проявить заинтересованность в девушке. Он не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства внутри, растущего с каждой улыбкой Сакуры. Она была неравнодушна к Наруто, и ее зеленые глаза так сияли. Наруто чувствовал себя предателем, ибо он точно знал, в отношении кого это чувство не покидало его, что бы он ни делал.

— Ну, так что, куда пойдем? – спросила Сакура. Ее рука скользнула по локтю Наруто – их пальцы переплелись, она немного сжала их, заигрывая.

Наруто улыбнулся.

– Пойдем в Вейнричес?

Вейнричес – небольшая кафешка, совместно с булочной, которая находилась сразу за студгородком, — там всегда были свежие десерты и вкуснейшие сандвичи. Наруто однажды заходил туда с Шикамару на чашечку кофе, и она была в тысячу раз вкуснее той жижи, что подают в Старбакс.

Наруто заметил, как засветилось ее лицо после его слов, он чуть дольше, чем требуется, задержал на ней свой взгляд, из-за чего Сакура вспыхнула, посмотрела в сторону, немного улыбаясь. Наруто знал, что создает ложное впечатление, но честно говоря, ничего не мог с собой поделать. В последнее время он изучал мимику людей, запоминая и анализируя любые детали. И после двух месяцев он с легкостью научился различать эмоции людей. Знал, были ли они рады или грустили, были чем-то довольны или злы.

И только одного человека он абсолютно не мог прочесть. Собственно из-за него Узумаки так много уделял этому внимание.

Хотя Наруто научился распознавать настроение Саске через язык его тела: скажем, он слишком сильно бросал вещи на стол, когда злился; когда он одевал наушники — ему было одиноко, и он просто не желал слушать, о чем там Наруто болтал по телефону; когда блондин клал трубку — он снимал наушники, показывая, что хотел о чем-то поболтать, а когда был в приподнятом настроении, оставлял на столе Наруто прохладную баночку Кока-Колы из автомата, — он так и не смог научиться «читать» его лицо. Выражение глаз, то, как двигались губы противоречило языку его тела. Все равно, что лицо было на АМ волне, а все остальное тело на FM.

И потом, была еще одна причина таких осторожных наблюдений Наруто. Иногда на лице Саске мелькало сложное нечитаемое выражение, — блондин так и не смог определить, что это за эмоция, и всячески стремился ее понять.

По дороге в кафе они так и не расцепили рук, болтали о повседневных делах. Сакура выглядела заинтересованной, в отличие от Наруто. Разговор шел легко и непринужденно, поэтому притворство было легче замаскировать.

Когда они уселись за маленький столик у огромного окна, сделали заказ, Сакура вдруг резко изменила тему, перепрыгнув с Ино, ее соседки, напившейся в хлам (и это случилось за последние 24 часа), на более опасную территорию. – Я слышала, ты живешь с Саске.

Наруто чуть не подавился кофе.

– Д-да, — заикаясь, сказал он. — Кто тебе сказал?

— Шикамару рассказал, — ответила Сакура, не замечая, что своей новой темой чуть не убила Наруто, причем, только словами. — Саске, Шикамару, Киба и я вместе ходили в старшую школу, — сообщила она. – Разве он тебе не говорил?

Наруто не знал, кого она имела в виду под «он», но так как ни один из них не сказал ему этого, то отрицательно покачал головой.

Сакура кивнула, помешивая ложечкой горячий шоколад. – И как вам вместе живется? Шикамару говорил, вы учились вместе в младшей школе, что-то такое.

— Да, мы знали друг друга, — пожал плечами Наруто, делая вид, что ему безразличен этот разговор, хотя все внутри него пылало.

— Хм, — хмыкнула Сакура. А потом, словно у нее непроизвольно это вырвалось, словно она просто говорила это сама себе, — Печально, да?

— Что именно? То, что мы знали друг друга?

— Нет-нет, — она засмеялась, но тут же попыталась успокоиться, и при этом немного устыдилась своему небольшому приступу смеха. – Я о его прошлом.

— Прошлом?

— Он тебе никогда не рассказывал?

— Не рассказывал что?

Сакура не очень хотела говорить, она бросила взгляд налево, прежде чем посмотреть Наруто в глаза. – Не знаю, стоит ли мне рассказывать, если он сам тебе ничего не говорил…

— Он что тебе лично рассказал это? – Наруто не мог поверить, но пытался скрыть свои чувства. Все же голос немного его подвел. Резкий взгляд Сакуры тому свидетельство.

— Нет, мне рассказали его друзья, Шино и Шикамару.

— Почему же ты не хочешь рассказать мне?

Сакура закусила губу. – Ну, у меня есть свои причины…

— Я вообще-то живу с этим ублюдком, — дразня ее, сказал Наруто, хотя его мотивы были абсолютно другими. – Этого что, не достаточно?

— Мм. Наверное.

Наруто ждал, и молчание Сакуры говорило не о том, что она не расскажет, а скорей о том, что она тщательно что-то обдумывала. Инстинкты его еще не подводили.

— Шино как-то показал мне вырезку. У него есть какая-то папка для криминологии.

Наруто застыл. Глаз немного дернулся. Парень, который так мало говорил, и тут вдруг…

— Ну, скорей, он как-то оставил эту свою папку и попросил, чтобы я не трогала ее. – Она засмеялась, но как-то немного грустно. – Там были какие-то странные статьи, распечатанные им на японском… и среди них картинка с Саске. Моя мама японка, и она еще с детства научила меня языку, так что… — Сакура пару секунд покусывала нижнюю губу, и Наруто уже открыл рот, чтобы надавить на нее, чтобы любым способом получить информацию, она продолжила. – Когда ему… Саске, когда ему было шесть лет, его родителей… — она опять замолчала, и в этот раз Наруто-таки спросил.

— Что с ними случилось? – он отлично представлял, «что» с ними могло случиться, но должен был услышать это от нее, поставить точку. Он должен был услышать эти слова от кого-то еще, а не просто, чтоб они прозвучали у него в мозгу. Этого мало, чтобы блондин поверил.

— Их убили. – Она оборвала контакт взглядов. – Его старший брат сделал это.

У Наруто отпала челюсть. Такого он не ожидал. Тут же в мозгу всплыла картинка: два копа уводят какого-то парня. Он припомнил черты того странного парня, поплывшие из-за чернил. Возможно, он выглядел так же как Саске. Только старше. Может худее. И с блестящими красноватыми, злыми, затягивающими, гипнотизирующими глазами — лицо демона.

И тут же вспомнилось второе изображение — перепуганного мальчишки, с глазами чернее самого текста, из-за которого и напечатали его фотографию на обозрение всего мира.

— Какое-то время после он пролежал в больнице, — сказала Сакура, все еще избегая взгляда Наруто. И парень был рад этому, так как не был уверен, что за чувства в них отражались. – Через несколько лет они его выписали, но не думаю, что он легко влился в школьную жизнь… в общем-то так думает Шикамару.

— Шикамару? – эхом отозвался Наруто, хоть его это и мало волновало, но все же немного озадачило. Мысли перемешались, слишком уж все неожиданно, и он не мог связно оформить вопрос.

— Ага. Я же говорила, он учился в той же школе что и Саске с Шино, помнишь? – Она опять засмеялась, в этот раз чуть веселее. Гнетущая атмосфера исчезла после ее смеха, а Наруто даже сперва не заметил, какой напряженной была обстановка. И все же из-за комка поперек горла ему становилось сложно думать, да даже воспринимать действительность. Перед глазами поплыли точки, и ему стало интересно, потеряет ли он сознание в этот раз.

— Думаю, я теперь знаю, почему Шино хотел, чтобы я увидел их тоже, — Сакура удивилась, но для Наруто разговор теперь был неважен, и он хотел, чтобы их свидание закончилось как можно быстрее. Сейчас же.

– Знаешь, я была по уши в него влюблена, — по мнению блондина это было лишним. Все и так написано на ее лице. – Я постоянно таскалась за ним. Надоедала. Думала, что влюблена. – Их взгляды встретились. Зеленые глаза, которые ранее так привлекали Наруто, казались теперь обычными, — вместо них ему хотелось увидеть темные глаза, которые не смотрели бы на него так странно. У него появилось ощущение, что Сакура абсолютно его не знала. Да, пускай он ненавидит его глаза, да и вообще самого человека, но он понял, что лучше уж будет ненавидеть, чем притворяться, что кто-то ему нравится. – Но когда я узнала, что с ним произошло, поняла, что не готова к таким отношениям. В школе у меня были свои проблемы, мне самой было сложно, так что я вряд ли смогла бы исцелить Саске.

Ее слова привлекли внимание Наруто. – Исцелить? – повторил он, не веря ее словам. – Что ты имеешь в виду под «исцелить»?

Сакура немного нахмурилась. – «Исцелить», наверное, не совсем то слово, — поправила она. – Я имела в виду…

— Нет, ты сказала то, что хотела сказать, — отрезал Наруто. Больше ему не нужно было придумывать извинение, чтобы пораньше уйти. Этого вполне хватало. – Или как? Только потому, что он отличается от всех его нужно исцелять?

Сакура теперь действительно нахмурилась. В глазах читалась боль и смятение. Она не понимала. Не понимала ни Саске, ни Наруто, вместе и по отдельности, абсолютно не понимала. Как и Шино, со своими намеками и отгадками, или тот же Шикамару, со своим тонким аналитическим умом.

Да и Киба, с которым Наруто проводил каждый день, не понимал его, не разобрался в нем, не знал его. Да даже Ирука, который воспитал его, научил отличать правду от лжи, который усыновил Наруто, чтобы избавить его от одиночества, но так и не смог понять его боли, пустоты внутри него, поселившейся в груди с тех пор, как Наруто себя помнил. Единственный, кто понимал его, кто знал его, кто заставлял его жить в этом мире, а не существовать, был где угодно, но не с ним. Он проводил время с парнями из неврологии, выпивая пиво, делая вид, что ему абсолютно не нужна их компания. Или же он был в комнате отдыха, наблюдая за глупыми играми друзей, пытаясь понять цель игры, либо читал книгу в дальнем закоулке студгородка, так как книги не будут набрасываться на него или смотреть с презрением. Или просто смотрел в зеркало, задумываясь, нравилось ли ему его отражение. Иногда и Наруто думал об этом, заметив отражение Саске.

Один. Постоянно один. Никто не выслушает и не поверит в его историю… даже единственный человек, который говорил, что любит. Тот, которого он сам бросил.

— Не нужно никого исцелять, — выплюнул Наруто. – И уж точно не стоит даже пытаться.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Сакура, еще раз подтверждая очевидное для Наруто. – Я не пытаюсь исцелить его или… «Ну же, скажи меня…» я не понимаю о чем ты, Наруто.

— Это очевидно. – Наруто стиснул зубы, и крепко закрыл глаза… «один, один, постоянно один, потому что он бросил меня, бросил, хоть и обещал не делать этого, хоть знал, как это больно… и все же он оставил меня». Он хотел прогнать ее. Слова вертелись на кончике языка, но блондин сдержался. Потом решил просто попрощаться, или извиниться, или сказать и то, и другое.

В итоге Наруто ничего не сказал. Он встал из-за столика, оставляя на нем двадцать долларов за заказ. «Я заплачу. Прости. Мне нужно идти. Не думаю, что мы еще увидимся…» — любое прощание подошло бы, но все они звучали немного странно.

Так что он ушел, не сказав ни слова.

— Наруто? Привет! Как ты там?

— Все нормально.

— Что-то… что-то случилось?

— Да так. Я тут хотел спросить у тебя кое-что.

— Ты же знаешь, можешь спрашивать все что угодно.

— Раньше я тебя об этом никогда не спрашивал.

— Наруто, что не так?

«Так много всего не так».

Саске в комнате не было. Как он и думал; пустую комнату через окно заливал лишь оранжевый свет, оттеняя все матово-красным цветом, превращающим серые тени в бордовый, окрашивая потолок в глубокий темно-розовый цвет. Чувство, слишком личное причинившее так много боли, частично ностальгическое; он не мог больше избегать Ируку в этом вопросе.

Наруто нужно было узнать.

Даже если это вернет крохи воспоминаний, которые он не хотел вспоминать… теперь он хотел. На каком-то уровне. Отсутствие кошмаров не успокоило его душу — его одиночество лишь возросло. Лишь они напоминали ему, каким действительно было прошлое. Справедливость, основанная на его хрупкой ненависти, позволяла ему держать Саске на расстоянии, в его другом мире.

Если он спросит, придется вспомнить. И он вспомнит правду, вспомнит то, что было на самом деле.

Часть его не хотела всего этого, тогда как другая его часть умоляла набраться смелости и спросить.

Он хотел помнить.

Нет, не хотел.

Если сильно захотеть, можно вспомнить.

И он хотел вспомнить.

Он хотел, чтобы ненависть вернулась.

Он должен был вспомнить.

— Помнишь, когда я вернулся домой, еще в восьмом классе. Когда я был весь избит?

Последовала долгая пауза, были слышны даже небольшие помехи. И потом Ирука сдался. – Да. – То, как он это сказал, натолкнуло Наруто на то (может лучше "на мысль", чтобы повтора не было), что Ирука давно ждал этого вопроса, а сейчас, получив его, хотел, чтобы времени было побольше.

Наруто тоже молчал. – Что тебе сказали доктора?

Отвечая, Ирука был немного озадачен. – Они сказали, что у тебя синяки по всему телу… треснувшее ребро, так кажется… и, конечно же, шесть порезов на лице.

Наруто поморщился. Он давно не чувствовал их, но отлично знал об их наличии –отметины — но что именно они значили. – И все? Они больше ничего не сказали?

— Нет, — медленно ответил Ирука. В голосе читалась неуверенность, словно он что-то недоговаривал. – Тебя хорошо приложили головой. Доктора приказали мне будить тебя каждый час в течение двух первых ночей дома, так как была опасность сотрясения. Из-за этого, по их словам, ты… практически не помнил, что собственно произошло.

Наруто с горечью подумал, что врачи были правы. Он ни черта не помнил.

— Они сказали причину?

Ирука молчал немного дольше, чем в первый раз, прежде чем сказал, — Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что мне нужно знать, Ирука.

— Только сейчас?

— Да, сейчас.

— И так понятно, откуда взялись синяки, ты так не думаешь?

— А что на счет порезов? – настаивал Наруто. – На лице. На которые я смотрю каждый день, которые я чувствую, когда моюсь в душе. Эти шрамы замечают в первую очередь, и только потом смотрят мне в глаза.

— Это сделали карманным или армейским ножом. Порезы очень тонкие и ровные.

Наруто вздохнул и ждал воспоминаний, как приближение цунами. Но ничего такого не было.

— И у нас не было никаких доказательств, чтобы засадить тех ублюдков.

«Стоп» — Что?

-Через несколько дней после случившегося я пошел в школу к директору сообщить, что ты не будешь посещать оставшиеся недели до каникул, — объяснил Ирука. — И тогда он рассказал мне кое-что, разговор, услышанный одним из учителей в коридоре.

— О чем? – нетерпеливо спросил Наруто.

— Помнишь ту банду, которая все время отшивалась вокруг школы? Из-за которой всегда были одни неприятности?

Наруто ухмыльнулся. – Те, что ходят в дурацких черных куртках с облаками?

— Да, именно. Учитель слышал, как один из них, ну такой здоровый парень, вроде его имя еще на К начинается, так вот, он слышал как этот парень хвастался… что твои шрамы его рук дело.

Мир пошатнулся, Наруто точно знал, но как бы неправильно все ни звучало, парень все равно цеплялся за каждое слово Ируки. Слышать такое было больно, но будет только хуже, если он остановится на этом. В мозгу всплыл образ большого крепкого черного парня, старше своих одноклассников на несколько лет. У него на лице было шесть толстых, похожих на усы, пятен; парень с улыбкой из желтоватых, неровных зубов и внимательным взглядом, который так не вписывался в общую картину.

— По школе ходил слух. Наверное, он и его друзья сами распространяли его, ты же знаешь какие подростки в таком возрасте, слух о… твоей ориентации. По-моему, Кисаме, так вроде его звали, он хвастался о том, как выследил тебя со своей шайкой, когда ты возвращался от своего друга и…

Ирука замолчал, а боль внутри него стала сильнее, росла с невероятной скоростью, становилась невыносимой, вина хлынула по венам, заставляя сердце страдать с каждым тяжелым ударом. Перед глазами все поплыло. Он ничего не видел, не мог ясно мыслить.

Ирука спутал его молчание с гневом. — Наруто, ты даже представить не можешь, как мне жаль, — прохрипел он. — Я должен был подать на них в суд, надо было приложить все усилия, чтобы… но в то время ...

Наруто понимал то, о чем говорит Ирука, и не нуждался в дальнейших разъяснениях. В то время их маленькая семья из двух человек была не в самом лучшем финансовом положении, а адвокат, суд стоят немалых денег. Это могло ударить по их бюджету. То, что они переехали, и так сильно отразилось на их финансах. Но переезд все же лучше, чем подавать в суд на кучку невоспитанных, одиноких подростков, которые ничего не вынесут из сложившейся ситуации, ничего не изменят.

— Все нормально, Ирука, — вежливо сказал Наруто, не в силах придать голосу больше уверенности. – Я все понимаю. Я бы не хотел, чтобы дело получило огласку. Что сделано, то сделано.

«Что сделано, то сделано.

Что сделано, то сделано.

Ничего не изменишь.

Что я наделал?»

— Наруто? – голос Ируки дрогнул. Блондин знал, что нужно хоть что-то сказать, хоть пару слов, чтобы успокоить его. Чтобы не слышать вину в его голосе.

Но Наруто не мог разобраться даже в себе. Как мог он тогда помочь Ируке?

— Я должен идти, Ирука, — сухо сказал Наруто. — У меня пара, — он солгал. Они оба знали это, так как по вторникам занятия заканчивались в два.

— Наруто!

— Пока, Ирука.

Наруто захлопнул раскладушку.

После включил вибро режим.

И слушал, как около получаса телефон звонил на его подушке, а потом замолчал. Наруто просто смотрел на потолок в лучах заходящего солнца, вспоминая, забывая, открывая новые моменты, он постепенно погружался, тонул в них, и вряд ли что-то могло вытащить его на поверхность из всей этой путаницы. Да он сам вряд ли хотел выбираться.

«Если сильно захотеть, можно вспомнить»

Наруто было плевать, пускай он привлечет внимание хоть каждого в этом здании. Его меньше всего заботило, помешает ли он студентам на территории кампуса. Раньше он никогда так не делал, но адреналин, как огонь, разливался по венам, и Узумаки не слышал ничего кроме своего сердцебиения, которое свидетельствовало, что он все еще жив. Что все еще способен чувствовать боль, что мозг окончательно разорвал, разодрал воспоминания на маленькие кровавые кусочки, что его рассудок потрепали, как только можно, и Наруто, наконец, сдался, выставив окровавленный белый флаг. Вот что читалось в ритме его сердца, начиная с того, как он задыхался под Саске целую вечность назад, до осторожных, серьезных взглядов темных глаз с начала учебного года. Именно благодаря боли во всем его теле, благодаря невообразимой вине и тому, что он смирился с произошедшими событиями, да и благодаря глупости своих поступков, он чувствовал, что все еще жив.

Он все еще жив, и он сумеет выжить, его физическая оболочка всегда будет здесь, будет ждать, когда вернется его истерзанная душа.

Он был жив.

Он был действительно жив.

И это было так, так неправильно…

Очень неправильно.

Наруто запрокинул голову, руки так впились в простынь, что та вот-вот могла порваться, он приложился головой о стену позади него, спина изогнулась, в горле взорвался, прорываясь на волю, крик, он походил на раненое животное, которое загнали в угол.

Биению сердца сопутствовал крик — идеальная мелодия, состоявшая из двух партий.

Я все еще жив.


	5. Chapter 5

"I reached the wrong end by the wrong means."

/Все закончилось не так, я выбрал не тот путь/

-Wrong, by Depeche Mode

Наруто смутно помнил произошедшее, не хватало четкости, воспоминания были смазаны, как у человека, который не осознает, что проваливается в сон до момента, когда голова ударяется о стол. Они начинались не с начала, и не со средины, и не с конца. Наруто словно вообще не вспоминал, просто знал, принимал их так же, как свою внешность. И кошмары были не его, а кого-то другого. И в его памяти не было пробелов, никогда, он всегда хранил правду в своем сердце, в своей памяти. Вот оно, то, что он никогда не забывал. То, в чем никогда не ошибался.

Он не ожидал, что из всех домов ему достанется именно такой. Это было сложно даже назвать домом; пентхаус, расположенный на четвертом или пятом этаже двенадцатиэтажного здания, сверкающего и нового, как белое пятно в городе мусора и отходов.

Рюкзак цвета хаки с выгоревшими краями и сломанными пряжками давил на плечо. Футболка из-за пота приклеилась к телу, как липкая бумага. Наруто перешел последнюю улицу, ведущую к дому Учихи. Он шел с определенным заданием, держа в руке клочок бумаги — карту.

— Наруто, отнеси это ему, — слова его опекуна все еще звенели в ушах. — Никуда не сворачивай. Нигде не останавливайся. Прямо. К. Нему.

— Да понял я, понял, — отголосок этих слов все еще звучал у него в голове, правда, уже не так ясно, он больше походил на сообщение автоответчика. — Никуда не сворачивай.

На улице не было ни души, кроме огромного кота, втиснувшегося между мусорными баками. Наруто подошел ближе, и животное выпрыгнуло на свет, перебежав через дорогу, по которой шел Наруто. Пушистый хвост с белой кисточкой и черные лапки явно говорили о том, что парень ошибся в виде животного.

Наруто подбежал к приоткрывшейся двери и прошел внутрь, задумавшись, каким образом лис оказался здесь, так далеко от леса. Железная рама двери была без единого пятнышка — слишком уж новая для старого города.

Но что еще ожидать от великого протеже Учихи Саске.

Домашняя работа этой сволочи была где-то в рюкзаке Наруто. Четырнадцатилетний парень, ни разу не пропустивший и занятия за целый год, в отличие от Наруто, пропустившего целых тринадцать, отсутствовал уже как третий день, не потрудившись позвонить и сообщить причину. В последнюю их встречу Наруто не сказал бы, что брюнет плохо выглядел, болезнью там и не пахло. Он просто был тише, чем обычно. Это в общем-то озадачивало Наруто, поскольку Саске, когда поступил в Частную школу Клиффорда, хоть не мог и слова сказать на английском, но тут же бросился его изучать, плюс запоминал и оскорбления этой страны. Он мог обозвать Наруто столькими словами, что блондину и не снилось, хотя он с двух лет говорил на английском.

Брюнет был мрачным задумчивым парнем, выделявшимся из толпы. Его иностранная речь была чем-то новым для школьников, как заедающая песня, которую проигрывают снова и снова по радио, пока не приестся. Во всяком случае, так было для Наруто. И он начал подшучивать над ошибками старшего парня (после которых заметил значительные улучшения в его речи). Для других она с каждым днем становилась все более болезненно-притягивающей, и было абсолютно очевидно, что Саске в тягость чужое внимание. Но с каких пор его желание что-то меняло?

Через две недели будет их выпуск из средней школы — маленький неприметный праздник, организованный больше для родителей, чем для учеников. Казалось, окончание школы было еще одной галочкой из списка, а вовсе не изучением основ математики и английского в течение четырех лет. Конечно же, его опекун Ирука будет там. Он был учителем в средней школе, и был необычайно доволен (чертовски доволен), что Наруто смог получить проходной балл. Ну, проходной, если смотреть сквозь пальцы.

Честно говоря, Наруто плелся в самом низу списка, в то время как Саске был на его вершине, не боясь потерять свою позицию.

Парень был из Азии, возможно, в этом все дело, ну почему ему так надо было выпускаться, будучи первым? Когда он пришел, то и слова сказать не мог на английском, и, честно говоря, Наруто не был уверен, что сейчас дело обстояло лучше. Они были в абсолютно разных классах. Саске поступил в академический класс физики и математики, в то время как Наруто застрял с начальным этапом математики, языка и сочинений. И, даже будучи в общественных местах, они не перебрасывались ни словом. Иногда Наруто казалось, что Саске выжидал момент, когда его эмовски-плохое настроение начинало зашкаливать, и только потом искал встречи с блондином, выплескивая ярость и жестокость. Наруто не припоминал ни одного нормального спокойного разговора с Саске перед другими учениками.

Эх, ну кому нужны слова, когда есть кулаки?

Были люди, которых Наруто просто не мог не любить. Его притягивало к ним, а их к нему, и это молчаливое притяжение было своеобразной прочной или же временной связью. Но были и другие люди, — которые вызывали неприятное чувство в желудке. Стоило им что-то сказать, и это заставляло кулаки сжиматься – каждый раз, когда их взгляды пересекались.

Саске относился к обеим группам.

Глаза Наруто потемнели при воспоминании об их первом столкновении. Прошла неделя, прежде чем ненависть в их глазах погасла и улеглась, но этого времени было недостаточно, чтобы пропало желание контакта. Чувство твердых костей против кулаков, одно на двоих дыхание, когда лица находятся в миллиметре друг от друга. Желание увидеть иностранную кровь, текущую по коже, и почувствовать свою собственную. Это была короткая стычка в полминуты, прежде чем дежурные оторвали их друг от друга, грубая ссора, включающая обмен колкостями и выдирание волос. То, что было между ними — слишком очевидно, слишком неправильно. Они учились. Учились уклоняться со скоростью пули и бить резко, как ястреб, учились находить укромные места. Коридор рядом с классами математики и естествознания, после третьего урока каждый четверг из их шестидневного просиживания в школе. Заброшенный класс с табличкой «Ремонт», висящей уже год. Запутанная система возможных мест сплеталась в своеобразную паутину.

Их стычки все продолжались, но они перестали осторожничать, и соотношение синяков постепенно увеличивалось в пользу Саске. Иногда Наруто избегал горячих точек, чтобы успокоить Ируку и взгляды друзей, смотревших с любопытством каждый раз, когда он появлялся со свежим багровым синяком вокруг глаза или на щеке.

Саске знал. Он обязан был знать. Он ухмылялся каждый раз, когда Наруто выбирал короткие пути, хоть и был уверен, что за ним никто не следит. Саске никогда не говорил об этом вслух, но снисходительный взгляд, которым он одаривал Наруто, поймав на горячем, говорил о многом. Каким-то образом он просто знал. Эта сволочь просто знала. Эта опасная игра в кошки-мышки продолжалась до зимы.

Конечно же, Саске был не единственным в таких постоянных стычках с Наруто. Выбор был велик. Футбольные игроки, афроамериканцы в мешковатой одежде со своей дурацкой музыкой, костлявые детишки, которые больше лаяли, чем кусали, но были слишком быстрыми, чтобы уследить, куда они убежали, и уж тем более, чтобы их догонять. Таких экземпляров было много. Наруто предполагал, что виной этому его натура. Может, из-за его позерского имени, японского без каких-либо на то оснований. Может, из-за его небольшого роста, который позволял им смотреть на него свысока.

Как-то его учитель социологии сказал, что на одного друга приходится два недруга. Наруто хотел узнать, что такое – быть почитаемым всеми, но пока что мог лишь мечтать об этом.

И к тому же, он явно застрял в этом враждебном обществе. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то подружился с ним. А пока ему оставалось лишь улыбаться и носить кличку, которой они наградили его. «Монстр». Во всяком случае, она ему подходила.

Монстры в глубине души – непонятые создания, они всегда умнее своих создателей.

Брови швейцара поднялись от удивления при виде Наруто. Легкая улыбка скользнула по губам последнего, он резко сбросил с плеча рюкзак, так что тот задел его бедро.

— Я пришел отдать Учихе Саске его домашку. Он у себя?

Швейцар выждал несколько секунд, фыркнул и пробубнил слишком уж формальным тоном для такого маленького городка:

— Молодой человек проживает на четвертом этаже. Лифт прямо по коридору, за рецепшном.

Наруто подождал под пытливым взглядом еще пару секунд, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. Не получив таковых, он просто неловко кивнул в ответ и быстрым шагом прошел мимо швейцара к коридору с приглушенным светом и рецепшну далее.

— ...Господин Учиха все еще посещает школу?

Наруто остановился на полдороге, резко развернув голову. «Учиха забил на школу? Ну да, конечно. А президент Буш на собственном опыте нашел лекарство от рака груди».

— Ага. А что, не должен?

Его начинало раздражать, что его не воспринимали как взрослого человека.

— Спросите его сами.

— Отлично! — сорвался Наруто. Он развернулся, не собираясь останавливаться, даже если к нему обратятся. Но этого не случилось, и он добрался до двери лифта, по непонятной причине запыхавшись.

Лифт шел гладко, и Наруто, прислонив голову к его деревянной панели, раз за разом прокручивал в голове слова швейцара. Саске никого не предупредил, что какое-то время будет отсутствовать, да и симптомов болезни не наблюдалось. В последний раз он видел брюнета в школе в пятницу, японец был еще холоднее, чем обычно, все время переходил на иностранную речь. Он понимал это, только когда Наруто давал ему подзатыльник и приказывал говорить на понятном языке. Но таким уж был Саске. Временами он, будто девчонка, на неделю становился странно-печальным... или вел себя как самая последняя скотина. И чтобы вывести его из этого состояния, приходилось прибегать к кулакам. Но та самая пятница отличалась от всех остальных. В тот день Наруто избегал Саске, как чумы.

Дзинь.

Наруто потряс головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и вышел из лифта. Саске проживал в комнате 409. Первые восемь комнат находились с одной стороны огромного коридора, образовывая тем самым комплекс. 409 и 410 – супер-люксы, в последнем шел ремонт. По десять комнат на этаж, все расположены абсолютно одинаково. Все, без сомнения, стоили больше зарплаты Ируки за десять лет. Количество денег, которые люди тратили на жилье, вызывало отвращение. Он постучал в первую дверь, ожидая ответа.

Он ждал.

Прошло еще десять секунд. Наруто, моргнув, нахмурил брови, и опять постучал.

И все равно никакого ответа.

После пятой попытки, больше похожей на звук от молотка, Наруто задумался, не оставить ли домашку около двери. Смелость, которой было так мало утром, теперь и вовсе испарилась, стоило ему оказаться перед дверью брюнета. Наруто всеми силами пытался с этим справиться, игнорируя свои чувства, но это было сложно сделать, у него просто не оставалось выбора.

«Абсолютно нечего бояться, — заверил себя Наруто. С ним все в порядке. Я тоже в порядке. Может, у меня поднялась температура, и это полнейший бред. Нужно просто забыть. Он наверняка забыл».

Наруто вздохнул – только четырнадцатилетний мальчишка мог так мучить себя переживаниями. На секунду он опять почувствовал привкус пепла. И, прежде чем он смог остановить себя, блондин повернул ручку незапертой двери и проскользнул в люкс.

Наруто больше не нарушал порядок в общежитии так, как в тот первый суматошный день, когда они с Саске подрались, всполошив студентов всех этажей. В тот день в комнатах была куча народа. Люди постоянно высматривали что-то, прислушивались к чему-то, оглядывались, в глаза бросалась каждая мелкая деталь, они подхватывали любой слух, все, что могло превратить это незнакомое место в родной дом. Но прошло несколько месяцев, и люди перестали обращать на такие вещи внимание. Подростки слушали громкую музыку, и всем на все было наплевать. Студенты бегали по коридорам, и уже никто на них не кричал. И вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к любому шороху, люди просто пропускали все мимо ушей.

В этом Наруто повезло. Можно кричать, выплеснуть боль, взорвавшуюся в его горле, побороть невыносимую вину, накопившуюся внутри, переполнившую его. Вину, в которой еще чуть-чуть – и он захлебнулся бы. Вину, которая ставила под вопрос все его воспоминания, все, что, как он думал – правда, то, кем он стал и кем хотел быть в будущем. Ничего не осталось, и он имел право так кричать; словно законы притяжения Земли больше не действовали. Потому что, в какой-то степени, он именно так себя и чувствовал. Оторванным от мира без шанса вернуться назад.

Дверь резко распахнулась.

Конечно же, из каждого правила есть исключение. Одному человеку не все равно. И этот человек был уже на пороге, ворвался в комнату, задыхаясь; дверь громко захлопнулась за его спиной.

«Саске.

О Боже.

Что я наделал».

— Что случилось? – Сейчас, когда он увидел, что физически Наруто в полном порядке, Саске более непринужденно прошел вглубь комнаты. – Я услышал крик.

«Вообще-то, ты услышал, как часть меня умерла, содрогнувшись в последних конвульсиях. Вообще-то, ты услышал «вступление», за которым следует «Я же говорил тебе…».

— П-прости, — это все что смог пробормотать Наруто. – Ничего не случилось.

Правая бровь Саске поползла вверх.

— Ты кричал, потому что ничего не случилось?

— Эмс… — Это было далеко от внятного ответа, на который мог рассчитывать Саске, но Наруто в этот момент не мог придумать ничего, что могло разъяснить всю ситуацию. Было бы хорошо, если бы Саске понимал его без слов. Чтобы он смог залезть ему в голову и найти нужный ответ, так, чтобы Наруто не пришлось озвучивать его.

Саске стоял, ожидая ответа. Но Наруто молчал, и брюнету ничего не осталось, как вздохнуть.

— Проехали, — пробормотал Саске, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. – Тогда оставляю тебя наедине с твоим припадком. Постарайся не беспокоить наших соседей.

— Куда ты ушел той ночью?

Саске моргнул, ничего не понимая.

— Прости? – Его рука уже лежала на дверной ручке и начала медленно поворачивать ее. Парень был готов открыть дверь и через секунду вылететь из комнаты.

Наруто закусил губу. Он еще сам не знал, какое из чувств выиграет войну, бушующую в его голове, — гордость или вина. Гордость заставляла сохранить образ жертвы, заключенной в комнате насильника. Вина заставляла его признать все, извиняться снова и снова, пока голос не станет хриплым, а рот не пересохнет. Он сделал еще одну попытку, не зная, как отреагирует на нее Саске, да и он сам.

— Той ночью, когда мы виделись в последний раз, — быстро пробубнил Наруто тихим голосом.

Саске нахмурил брови.

— Я ничего не слышу. Что ты там говоришь?

Наруто так хотелось сказать — «Забудь», и жить дальше, словно этого разговора и не было, но он слишком хорошо себя знал, знал, что не сможет спать по ночам, помня, что сдался. Он начнет винить себя еще до того, как Саске выйдет из комнаты.

Так что он еще раз повторил вопрос, медленнее, четче.

— Куда ты ушел той ночью, когда мы виделись в последний раз? – переспросил он. – Еще в начальной школе. Я…— Ему пришлось собрать все свое мужество. Слишком опасно. После этого он никогда не сможет вернуться к безопасным облакам неведения, в которых витал так много лет. Саске все так не оставит, и честно говоря, Наруто не винил его в этом. – Я проснулся, а тебя не было рядом…

Рука Саске соскользнула с дверной ручки, и он, не медля ни минуты, отошел от порога, возвращаясь обратно. Брюнет остановился в сантиметре от кровати Наруто, недоверчиво смотря на него, даже немного злясь.

— Ты же не поверишь ни единому моему слову.

«Прости».

Наруто пожал плечами, симулируя безразличие.

— Это просто вопрос, придурок, — ответил он, недовольно замечая, что голос немного дрожит. Конечно же, Саске заметил. Конечно же, он не заставит Наруто продолжать. Он просто знает, чем все закончилось, и опустит это. Он не будет терзать Наруто, не доведет его до состояния худшего, чем сейчас. – Тебе не обязательно отвечать.

Саске опять не усомнился ни на секунду. Как только последнее слово покинуло губы Наруто, он залез на кровать. Брюнет подполз к нему на коленях, возвышаясь над сгорбленной фигурой Наруто. Они были в сантиметре друг от друга. Наруто с беспокойством смотрел на Саске, боясь его слов, боясь его действий, и больше всего – до чертиков – боясь своей собственной реакции.

— Ты боишься меня? – спросил Саске. Его глаза горели силой, замешательством и шоком, — полная противоположность спокойному голосу. Похоже, Саске отличный актер.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу «Нет»? – ответил Наруто вопросом на вопрос. Он аккуратно изучал лицо Саске, ища там любой намек на настоящую истинную эмоцию.

Брюнет секунду взвешивал его ответ, прежде чем сказать:

— Да, я поверю. – Наруто удивился, услышав такой ответ, и удивился еще больше, когда Саске, опершись на руки, перелез через его ноги, оказавшись совсем рядом. Потом он уселся, скрестив ноги, прислоняясь к стене, копируя позу Наруто. – Я отвечу на твой вопрос, — сказал Саске, усевшись, — если ты ответишь на один мой.

Наруто сомневался лишь долю секунды. Саске, похоже, был готов забросить всю идею, если услышит от блондина «Нет». Наруто уже всерьез засомневался, что спокойное лицо Саске – всего лишь маска. – Ладно, — выдохнул он, боясь возможного вопроса.

Саске кратко кивнул, словно заключил сделку, на которую и рассчитывал.

— Той ночью, когда ты уснул, — сказал Саске, — я пошел в аптеку. – Наруто моргнул, не ожидая такого простого ответа. Он рассчитывал на более изощренный вариант. Саске продолжил: — Было очень поздно, а в моем районе нет магазинов, работающих 24/7. Я подъехал на метро к нашей школе, к СиВиЭс (сеть аптек). Когда я уходил, ты крепко спал, и я подумал, что, когда вернусь, ты все так же будешь спать. Но, вернувшись…

Саске замолчал, и Наруто спросил:

— Что ты хотел купить в аптеке?

После этих слов Саске отвернулся от Наруто.

«Ему что, стыдно?»

— Дома не было ни ибупрофена, ни парацетамола, — объяснил Саске шепотом. – Я подумал, что тебе потребуется что-то от… боли, — брюнет пожал плечами.

Теперь Наруто жалел, что спросил. Блондин только сейчас понял, что цеплялся за свою обиду до последнего, чтобы хоть как-то унять чувство вины. Все же Саске оставил его, не сказав ни слова, даже записку не написал, и не попрощался. Но и эта обида бесследно исчезла. Брюнет пошел в ночь, чтобы купить болеутоляющее. Черт.

— Когда я увидел, что ты и записки мне не оставил, я понял, что ты зол на меня и больше не желаешь меня видеть. – Даже Саске не смог спрятать боль в голосе. – И я не ошибся.

Наруто опять не знал, что ответить. Задумавшись, он совсем забыл о своем обещании – ответить на встречный вопрос Саске.

Когда тот, наконец, спросил:

— Откуда у тебя эти шрамы?

С тех пор как Учиха въехал сюда, Наруто чувствовал, что даже капля краски не коснулась стен, хоть видимых доказательств тому и не было, даже наоборот. Они были консервативно-белыми, — обычная бесцветная основа, которую семьи перекрашивают, как им заблагорассудится. Но эти так и остались белыми. Пол был покрыт стандартным дешевым голубым ковром, который тоже обычно заменяли. На стенах не было никаких фотографий в рамках. В зале — телевизора, ну, Наруто предположил, что это зал. В углу на пустом дубовом столе стоял только компьютер, и тот был выключен. Пустой кофейный столик, напротив — двухместный диван.

И что самое главное — только одна пара обуви около двери.

Наруто снял свою, поставил ее около черных туфель и медленно прошел дальше, рассматривая все по пути. Небольшой коридорчик. Три закрытых двери. Еще одна закрытая комната около зала. И еще одна возле столовой, со столом и только одним стулом без седушки. Огромная кухня с множеством, как предполагал Наруто, пустых шкафчиков, высоким холодильником, посудомоечной машиной, нижними шкафчиками, тостером, микроволновкой, как будто их только распаковали, и углублением для двух удобных кресел. Одно из них пустовало, на другом спал парень, уронив голову на стол.

Наруто не видел лица Саске, но по размеренному мягкому дыханию можно было понять, что он спит. Его обычно уложенные волосы (Наруто предполагал, что для этого требовалось непомерное количество геля) растрепались. Черная обтягивающая футболка смотрелась непривычно, поскольку он всегда носил безупречную белоснежную рубашку — Наруто только таким его и видел. На Саске были широкие вельветовые шорты, ступни — голые, с поджатыми пальцами там, где они касались пола.

Наруто до этого момента никогда не замечал, насколько худым был парень. Они были в том возрасте, когда организм начинал интенсивно развиваться, ну или надо было подождать еще год. Саске принадлежал к первой категории, Наруто — к последней. Подросток с темными волосами был сантиметров на двадцать выше блондина — явная привилегия при их стычках. Наруто никогда не видел, чтобы Саске ел что-то в столовой, вместо этого он приносил с собой небольшую черную коробочку с отделениями под необычную иностранную еду, в основном состоящую из риса. Наруто не понимал, как человек, съедающий столько углеводов каждый день, оставался тоньше спички.

Его руки состояли только из жил, мышц и костей — ничего лишнего. Футболка обтягивала впалый живот, а колени были похожи на выпирающие дверные ручки. Шорты едва прикрывали их. Удивительно, как такая тонкая упругая кожа могла защищать своего владельца. Наруто подошел ближе, склонился над столом, бросил взгляд на закрытые глаза с небольшой синевой под ними. Лицо парня из-за дневного света, льющегося из окна кухни, выглядело уставшим и походило на череп.

Во время обеда они часто сидели на крыше школы, свесив с нее ноги, чокались банками с минералкой, дурачились, толкались, подвигаясь слишком близко к краю крыши, к пугающей высоте под их ногами. И все это под ярким дневным светом, льющимся сквозь атмосферу; лучи солнца ласкали их волосы, согревали одежду нежным теплом. При таком освещении волосы Саске казались темно-синими вместо черных, какими их знал Наруто. Время от времени бледная рука отбрасывала мешающую прядь или проходилась по светлым волосам, поправляя их, заставляя их падать каскадом, как волны океана. Каждый раз, когда Саске так делал, пальцы Наруто вздрагивали, и ему приходилось сжимать их, чтобы воздержаться от ответных действий.

Но сейчас никто его не остановит. Наруто не контролировал свою руку, она сама потянулась, чтобы легонько погладить... дойдя до затылка, его пальцы застыли, словно Наруто укусила ядовитая змея.

Волосы были такими чертовски мягкими. Как будто кончики перьев. Приятные, шелковистые, гладкие, даже в беспорядочном состоянии. Наруто не мог устоять, чтобы еще раз не притронуться к ним, в этот раз немного уверенней. Прядки, словно вода, скользили по грубым кончикам пальцев, как будто жили своей собственной жизнью.

Снова и снова, от корней к затылку; волосы ускользали сквозь пальцы, падали на стол, легко подчинялись ласке, ну, кроме упрямых волос на затылке, которым не нравилось такое обращение. Это зачаровывало. Завораживало. А на солнце они отливали темно-синим оттенком. Загипнотизированный мягкостью и красотой волос, Наруто уселся около парня, продолжая гладить того, с кем намного чаще дрался, чем обменивался словами.

Это было простое любопытство. Самому попробовать создать такие «волны». Контролировать смену цвета от черного к более темному оттенку, отдающему синевой, чтобы цвет становился более глубоким, другим, практически фиолетовым.

Но было и еще что-то. Что-то, кроме контроля. Словно эти мягкие прикосновения соединяли их больше, чем те же обеденные перерывы, проведенные на крыше школы. Он понял, что, если Саске так делал, а теперь и он, то это свидетельствовало о связи между ними. Наруто продолжал гладить его волосы, чувствуя себя на месте другого человека. На месте Саске. Страх перед прикосновением, поселившийся в пятницу, спрятался в дальнем уголке его памяти, оттуда не мог разрушить такой момент.

А потом его запястье схватили холодной рукой; пальцы так и остались в волосах. На секунду он встретился взглядом с пустыми темными глазами. Их черную радужку затопило нескрываемое любопытство – Наруто должен был предвидеть это.

Хватка, лишь на мгновение став сильнее, резко ослабла, позволив руке в его волосах ускользнуть. Учиха Саске устало посмотрел на него, прежде чем заговорить.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

«Подходящий вопрос», — подумал Наруто. На него требовался достойный ответ. Но Наруто побоялся, что Саске имел в виду не только его неожиданное появление в номере.

Наруто вдруг почувствовал клаустрофобию. Равномерное поглаживание волос Саске практически уничтожило его страх, но теперь он нахлынул со всей силой... и вместе с тем – долей неловкости.

— Наруто?

Саске всегда произносил его имя немного странно. Наруто узнал, что японцам сложно произносить букву р. Каждый раз, когда он слышал свое имя с таким «р», уголок его губ непроизвольно подымался. Он провел много времени, пытаясь научить парня, переехавшего в Америку, правильно говорить, попутно уча его и другим словам.

— Наруто, — сказал Саске хриплым голосом, глубже, чем блондин привык слышать. Гортанный звук вызвал мурашки по коже, отдаваясь тревожным звоном в ушах. Наруто потряс головой, моргнул и увидел Саске из настоящего времени, с любопытством смотрящего на него.

«Я придумываю, вспоминаю. Соберись, придурок».

— Наруто.

Наруто запоздало повел плечом, позволяя рюкзаку соскользнуть с него, забросил его на стол.

— Я принес твою домашку, — сказал он, расстегивая пряжку рюкзака и роясь в его содержимом.

— Ты не постучал.

— Я стучал. Ты слишком глубоко спал и не слышал.

Наруто поднял глаза, встречаясь с темным взглядом Саске. Парень прищурил их и уже было открыл рот, чтобы спросить Наруто, о чем он говорил, но блондин опередил его.

— Все же почему тебя не было? – спросил он, отрывая взгляд от глаз Саске, возвращаясь к поиску его домашки, желая побыстрее свалить отсюда. Он разберется со всем этим позже. Желательно – на территории школы, где лишние глаза и уши не позволят им болтать на опасные темы.

— Был занят, — ответил Саске. — Что решил пить?

— Что? Леши... а, решил.

— Я то же самое сказал.

Наруто хмыкнул.

— У тебе хреновый акцент.

Ухмыльнувшись исподтишка, Саске едва слышно ответил:

— К этому можно привыкнуть.

Нахмурившись, Наруто пожал плечами, не зная, что об этом думать. Он имел в виду всех или конкретно Наруто? Саске тем временем бросил ему оранжевую банку. Блондин

посмотрел на Фанту:

— Ты любишь оранжевую шипучку?

Саске что-то пробормотал, и Наруто усомнился, что он понял его вопрос. Если японец был невнимательным, ему сложно было понять, о чем говорил Наруто. А сейчас он выглядел очень сонным.

Наруто повернул металлическое ушко, открывая банку, сделал большой глоток, освежая голову. Когда он пришел, все было нормально. Но теперь, когда Саске проснулся, что-то делал, ходил, равномерно и мягко дышал, — Наруто чувствовал себя нарушителем, вторгшимся в чужой дом без разрешения. Он был словно не в своей тарелке.

Саске вытащил для себя бутылочку воды, и Наруто смог заглянуть в холодильник, прежде чем дверца закрылась. Там была неполная бутылка молока, немного яиц, помидоры, обтянутые сеткой, и еще несколько продуктов, которые можно по пальцам пересчитать. Он был пустой, слишком пустой по сравнению с холодильниками, которые Наруто видел.

Подальше затолкнув мысль о том, что их холодильники были схожи, Наруто сосредоточился на рюкзаке. Он поставил содовую на стол, и, наконец, нашел там немного погнутый желтоватый конверт. Он медленно вытянул его и положил на стол.

— Вот, — сказал Наруто. – Твоя домашка.

— Хн, — Саске, тем временем открутив крышку бутылки, сделал большой глоток, и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной руки, спросил:

— Домашняя работа, так?

— Да. Вот она. – Наруто взял со стола банку, допивая ее одним махом, притворяясь, что очень хочет пить. На самом деле у него в животе начали порхать бабочки, а холодный напиток лишь ухудшал ситуацию. Но ему нужно было уходить. Он поблагодарит Саске за содовую и оставит надвигающуюся драку на потом, когда он сможет с ней справиться.

Саске нахмурился, даже не двинувшись в сторону домашки.

— Зачем это?

Наруто сделал последний болезненный глоток.

— В Америке так заведено, — ответил он, застегивая рюкзак. – Пропустишь пару дней, и тебя найдут по следу. – Он поднял ручку рюкзака, задержав на секунду руку. – Спасибо за… — но он остановился на полуслове, заметив сердитый взгляд темных глаз, пристально смотревших на ноги Наруто. Саске что-то сказал на японском, и, несмотря на то, что Наруто практически каждый день в течении учебного года слышал эту непонятную речь, он не понял ни слова.

— Что? – переспросил блондин, нахмурившись.

Саске поднял глаза, словно совсем забыл, где находится.

— Я говорю, — пробубнил он, — мой опекун еще не звонил в школу.

Любопытство пересилило Наруто. Вместо прощального: «Ладно, давай тогда», что ему и нужно было сказать, он спросил:

— Он что, может разрешить тебе не делать домашку?

Саске покачал головой, вздохнул, но не разорвал контакт глаз. Он долгое время обдумывал свои слова, прежде чем сказать:

— Я не вернусь в школу.

— Что? Господи. Ты что так болен, что…

— Я не болен, — быстро сказал Саске. – Я… переезжаю.

— Переезжаешь, — повторил Наруто, пробуя слово на вкус. – Что значит – переезжаешь?

Саске нахмурился, недовольный непонятливостью Наруто. Но глаза были настороже.

— У моего опекуна новая работа. Мы переезжаем ближе к ней.

— Переезжаете… куда? Как далеко?

— Калифорния.

Наруто не собирался повторять слово. Он знал, как неправильно оно прозвучит на его губах, оставив после себя привкус гнили. Он четко спросил:

— И что такого… там?

— Работа, — повторил Саске, одаряя Наруто взглядом, говорившим о его скудных умственных способностях.

— И в чем заключается эта работа? – Непонятно почему Наруто начал паниковать. Когда Саске сказал «я переезжаю», он ничего не почувствовал, вероятно, из-за шока, который скоро сомкнется железной хваткой на его шее. Слово «Калифорния» заставило его сердце уйти в пятки.

— Не знаю, — ответил Саске, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. – Чем-то занимается.

Было так глупо по-девчачьи спрашивать:

— Когда ты собирался мне сказать? – но Наруто слишком хотел знать. Это же не какой-то план, придуманный за одну ночь. Вряд ли его опекун так безрассуден.

— Мы не планировали этого, — ответил Саске. Возможно, Наруто показалось, но акцент Саске стал сильнее, в попытке подобрать нужные слова. – Мой опекун такой. Всегда. Он не… не… — Брюнет сузил глаза не находя подходящего слова. – Он не спрашивает меня, — выкрутился парень, и, хоть это были не совсем те слова, Наруто понял. – Он решает сам.

«Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

И собирался ли вообще?»

Наруто, хоть убей, не понимал, почему эти слова так его расстроили. Странно, но в этот момент он думал совсем не о своем иностранном друге. И даже не о той пятнице, хоть позже его мысли и вернулись к ней. Он думал о своих одноклассниках, о последнем разговоре хотя бы с одним из них. Хоть с кем-то, кроме Саске. И ни один не всплывал в голове. Тяжесть в желудке вдруг исчезла, теперь там было пусто. Глаза горели, и он не знал, почему так. Может, дело в школьной крыше, ведь она такая огромная и пустая, когда там два человека, что же будет, когда он останется на ней один…

— Ты что, плачешь? — озадаченно спросил Саске. Поток мыслей оборвался, Наруто знал – нужно уходить.

— Спасибо за содовую. Вот твоя домашка. Увидимся… — «Нет, это не так». – Прощай. – Короткое слово вырвалось так просто, быстрее пули. В тот момент все внутри него словно умерло, и, черт возьми, он не знал почему.

Наруто даже не осознал, что развернулся, собираясь уйти, когда почувствовал руку Саске на своем локте, она была больше его собственной, и сжимала локоть довольно сильно, притягивая Наруто к себе.

— Эй, чел, ты когда-нибудь слышал о личном пространстве? – Наруто попытался вложить в эту фразу как можно больше грубости, но Саске это никак не затронуло. Даже наоборот, результат был абсолютно противоположным. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить Наруто, Саске свободной рукой выхватил у него папку с бумагами, швыряя ее через всю комнату; листки затрепетали как оборванные крылья птиц.

— Эй! – мгновенно отреагировал Наруто, и в следующий момент с силой оттолкнул Саске, вынудив его сделать пару шагов назад, вырывая руку из захвата. Вот оно. Идеальное решение, идеальный выход, чтобы не говорить. Да, Саске плохо говорил на английском, но Наруто все равно был намного хуже в их словесных битвах. Он сжал кулак, вытянув вторую руку в направлении листов.

— Пойди и собери их.

Саске невозмутимо смотрел на него, не обращая внимания на то, что его толкнули, и на приказ.

— Нет. Мне не нужны эти бумажки.

— Да мне насрать, что ты там хочешь, — огрызнулся Наруто. — Я притащил их, чтобы вашему высочеству не пришлось топать за ними в школу. Мог хотя бы просмотреть.

— Нет, — повторил Саске. – Я не собираюсь возвращаться в школу. Мне не нужна домашняя работа.

Какое-то время Наруто покусывал внутреннюю сторону щеки зубами, потом резко выдохнул и засунул руки в карманы. Нахлынувшее желание подраться так же быстро покинуло его, теперь он хотел лишь уйти.

«С кем, кроме него, я говорил в последний год?

Нужно отпустить Саске. Пускай уезжает в другую временную зону, нужно сделать это сейчас. Отпустить.

Отпустить?»

Наруто отлично жил до приезда Саске. И после его отъезда все останется так же. Саске настиг его как ураган, не предупредив, и также быстро исчезнет из жизни, оставив за собой дорогу из обломков и руины в доказательство своего существования.

«Отпустить его?»

— Ладно, — пробормотал Наруто низким голосом, боясь, как бы он не сорвался вовсе. — Черт возьми, делай что хочешь. Я ухожу.

Наруто опять попытался пройти мимо старшего парня. Стесняясь, он все же хотел соблюдать дистанцию. Тщетно. Вот только в этот раз вместо того, чтобы ухватить парня за локоть, Саске скользнул рукой по животу Наруто, — «Я чувствую его пальцы, даже через футболку с рубашкой, так должно быть?» — обнимая его за талию. Наруто дернулся, пытаясь уйти от руки, но вместо этого впечатался в стену, разделяющую кухню и коридор.

— Прекрати меня трогать! – резко сказал Наруто. – Да что с тобой?

Саске прищурился. Он прислонился ближе, будучи абсолютно спокойным либо просто хорошо притворяясь. В этот раз Наруто даже не шелохнулся. Он был слишком напуган мыслью – вдруг Саске погонится за ним? И чем все может закончиться? – В чем проблема?

— Ты моя проблема, — сказал Наруто; слова были лишены любых эмоций. – Отойди.

— Нет. Я расстроил тебя.

— Это не так. Я никогда не расстраиваюсь.

Когда Саске вопросительно поднял бровь, Наруто поправился:

— Из-за тебя. – Он выпрямился. Между ним и Саске было меньше тридцати сантиметров, и чем меньше становилось расстояние, тем меньше были шаги Саске; с каждым ударом сердца Наруто в груди дистанция между ними неумолимо сокращалась. – Теперь я могу уйти?

— Нет. — Саске стал еще ближе, и Наруто приложился головой о стену, пытаясь уйти от него, желая слиться со стеной, желая, чтоб стена поглотила его целиком. Так уже было. Тонкая панельная стена на секунду показалась прохладной дверцей шкафчика в школе. В застывшем воздухе чувствовался запах тела Саске и порошка. В обеих ситуациях они были одни. Тогда и сейчас. Саске уперся рукой о стену, совсем рядом с головой Наруто, и он чувствовал на себе дыхание старшего парня.

В нем было что-то от дыма.

— Для тебя это важно? – прошелестел голос Саске. — Что я завтра уезжаю.

Наруто не задумываясь, выпалил:

— Господи, — нет ну, правда, как он мог на это ответить? Сказать «Да» или «Нет»? Первое слово звучало невероятно. Второе было бы ложью.

Саске потерял дар речи. Наруто впервые был свидетелем такой растерянности. Потом она перешла в неодобрение с небольшим оттенком разочарования. И, наконец, понимание, и самодовольная маска, которую Наруто так хорошо знал, вернулась на место, как стрелка компаса, замершая у пометки «Север». Странно, что не так давно он скучал по этому. Он же не видел брюнета всего несколько дней.

И потом, совершенно неожиданно для Наруто, Саске начал смеяться, но не во всю силу. Он смеялся над собой, и Наруто чувствовал себя последней мразью из-за того, что стал причиной этого смеха.

«Только бы прекратить этот смех»

Но он становился все громче и громче, походил уже на истерику, и напомнил Наруто смех злодеев в его любимых ужастиках. Саске неотвратимо приближался к этому смеху, и, так же, как блондин хотел, чтобы у него была причина ненавидеть парня, так же, как он хотел присвоить ему имя Джокера, когда сам он оставался Бэтменом, услышав, даже на секунду, что Саске достиг темной вершины безумия, он просто не мог этого вынести.

У Наруто начали чесаться кулаки. Он даже не понял, что сделал, когда его кулак настиг лицо Саске.

Учиха отступил на несколько шагов, и Наруто был чертовски доволен собой – он наконец-то перестал смеяться. Со склоненной головой парень вытер губы тыльной стороной руки, потом опустил ее, устремив свой взгляд на пятно, словно никогда раньше не видел крови. Явный шок отражался в каждом его движении, и все же, когда он посмотрел на Наруто, темные глаза были спокойными.

Саске сказал:

— Ты ударил меня.

— Ты заслужил это. Не смейся, придурок. Люди подумают, что ты псих…

— Хн, — хмыкнул тот. – Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? Что я ненормальный?

Незамедлительное "да" застряло в его горле, когда, присмотревшись повнимательней, Наруто заметил — что-то было не так в выражении лица Учихи. Несмотря на истерику, плескавшуюся в черных глазах, Наруто не мог оскорбить его. Да и знал, что сам выглядел немного не в себе. Все когда-то не выдерживают, ломаются. К сожалению, у Саске этот момент наступил сейчас.

Саске сплюнул кровь недалеко от ног Наруто. И сочувствие, зародившееся в мозгу блондина, решило тихонько скрыться за его спиной. Сложно сказать, что он чувствовал, ему просто не нравилась вся эта ситуация.

— Я собирался сказать тебе.

Не ожидая такой смены разговора, Наруто спросил:

— Сказать что?

Саске мотнул головой, быстро пробормотав что-то на японском. И, прежде чем Наруто попросил его перевести, Саске продолжил:

— Что я уезжаю. Я собирался сказать.

— Ну да, ты уже сказал, но только сейчас, — сказал Наруто. Он осторожно двигался, пытаясь уйти от чертовой стены. Когда Саске сделал шаг назад, ему наконец удалось это, и Наруто получил достаточно места, чтобы ускользнуть.

Саске не понимал, что происходит, его бровь поползла вверх, потом он нахмурился, недоумевая. Он ничего не понимал, и честно говоря, Наруто тоже.

Прочистив горло, блондин выдавил из себя:

— Мне все равно… что ты уезжаешь.

— Ты лжешь, — прошипел Саске, но неуверенность отравляла его слова.

— А вот и нет, — отрезал Наруто. – У меня нет на то причин. В школе мы постоянно задираем друг друга и болтаем о том, как ненавидим всех остальных. С чего бы я вдруг скучал по тебе? – Наруто знал, что чувствовал бы себя ужасно, скажи ему Саске эти же слова, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел как можно скорее уйти, чтобы еще сильнее не задеть брюнета, так как тот просто не позволит ему забыть. Не позволит Наруто уйти. – Ну, знаешь, у меня есть и другие друзья, кроме тебя, — вообще-то, это было не так, — и если ты еще чего-нить не хочешь мне сообщить, я ухожу. — Он сделал уверенный шаг вперед, но остановился на втором.

Злость.

Черт, он никогда не видел кого-то настолько разъяренного.

Саске что-то прошипел на своем японском сквозь зубы, и это очень напомнило Наруто шипение кобры, которую он видел по Энимал Плэнет. Змея укусила парня, держащего ее на вытянутую руку, впилась клыками. Тогда это его позабавило, сейчас же это было абсолютно не смешно. Он немного расставил ноги, готовясь к бою, если придется, и спросил:

— А ты думал, что я здесь делаю? А? – И как только эти слова сорвались с губ Наруто, змея атаковала, и тут же в памяти всплыло воспоминание; оно хлынуло как яд по крови, быстро достигло его сердца, заставило его сжаться от боли и удивления.

— Эй, у тебя же не было физры. – Наруто стянул футболку через голову, прежде чем забросить ее как попало в шкафчик. – Что стряслось? Ты какой-то мрачный.

Рука Саске сжала его плечо, прежде чем блондин успел стянуть спортивные шорты.

— Наруто?

— Что?

— Я… хватит ерничать, — практически прорычал Саске. — Я вообще-то на полном серьезе.

— Да, я заметил, смехом тут и не пахнет, — выдохнул Наруто.

— Я…

«Замолчи, уйди, отойди от меня, дай мне вдохнуть…»

— Ты чего? Что-то случилось? – Он уже начал волноваться. Саске все еще не опустил его руку, и из-за этого он тоже нервничал. – Саске?

Его голова была опущена, но он сразу поднял ее. Упрямство и уверенность горели в черных глазах на бледном лице. Наруто отступил на шаг. Дверца шкафчика опалила холодом голую спину.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? Чего ты хочешь, Саске? – Наруто отлично все понимал и боялся того, что хотел от него Саске. Блондин был категорически против его действий.

— Не надо, — сказал брюнет – его слова больше походили на приказ, чем на просьбу. – Не уходи.

Тишина затянулась, никто не решался заговорить. Дыхание Саске было затруднено, словно он пробежал несколько кругов вокруг здания, а Наруто вообще едва мог дышать. Чего хотел от него Саске? Чего он от него ожидал?

И чего хотел сам Наруто?

Наруто не понял, что после произнес Саске. Это было тихое шипение на японском, короткое предложение, которое он не смог уловить, не смог по лицу Саске понять значение слов до того, как он вдруг оказался слишком близко.

Когда Наруто вначале вошел в дом, принадлежащий другому человеку, первое, что он почувствовал – запах. Запах одного человека, но слишком сильный, обволакивающий его плотной паутиной. Тот особый запах, свойственный только ему, как у всех людей — своеобразная смесь личных вещей, растений, животных, стирального порошка, которым они пользуются, еды, которую готовят, все это смешалось в один запах, к которому Наруто привык за полчаса. Он не мог чувствовать запах своего дома, свой собственный запах, и узнать свой собственный вкус. Это было его частью, как его плоть и кровь.

Это такой вкус у людей? Слюна у всех одинакова на вкус? Потому что Наруто поклялся бы на могилах своих друзей, на могиле каждого, кого бы он проведал, что он никогда в своей жизни не сможет привыкнуть к этому вкусу, к запаху его кожи, резко ударившему ему в нос.

Целовать Саске – все равно, что глотать пепел.

Но он солгал бы, сказав, что это был поцелуй. Холодные обветренные губы грубо прошлись по его губам, клыки несколько раз впились в мягкую плоть. Острый скользкий язык скользнул в его рот, минуя зубы, изучая его вкус. Рука удерживала голову, вцепившись в челюсть, не давая Наруто сомкнуть зубы. Нарастающая боль вырвала из Наруто стон, жадные пальцы фиксировали челюсть в открытом положении. Кулак вырвался из руки Саске, попав в грудную клетку, а когда тот склонился над ним, Наруто попытался оттянуть его за волосы. Саске зашипел от боли, отрываясь от губ, отпуская челюсть Наруто, прежде чем схватить его вторую руку, впившуюся в волосы. А ведь недавно блондин удивлялся их мягкости. Рука удерживала его запястья, вторая разжала его челюсти, и так их поцелуй продолжился. Брюнет пытался повторить то, что видел так много раз, но у него не совсем получалось, и он старался сильнее.

Вкус стал тяжелым и волнующим. Он не был отвратительным, но напоминал Наруто вкус пепла около камина, если бы он слизнул его языком, или золы от выпавших углей – приятный лесной запах, которого они лишились. Именно таким был его вкус.

Наруто больше не сможет смотреть на огонь без содрогания души.

Из-за сильно запрокинутой головы ему было сложно дышать. Лицо расслабилось, мысли спутались, остановились на моменте, когда они смотрели друг на друга, стоя на приличном расстоянии. Мозг отключился, реальность попрощалась со здравым смыслом.

Язык Саске вернулся в рот владельца, но прежде скользнул по нижней губе Наруто, прошелся по верхней губе и скрылся за зубами. В черных глазах, когда они встретились с голубыми, плескался страх – Саске ожидал реакции. И он ее получил.

Каждый раз, когда они дрались, Наруто знал, что выкладывается на полную. Он бил со всей силы и уклонялся как можно быстрее. Но в этот раз он сам удивился боли, пронзившей костяшки пальцев после удара – это свидетельствовало о том, что от такого удара он мог сместить брюнету челюсть.

Саске отступил назад, руки взлетели к лицу. Глаза были крепко закрыты, так что Наруто не мог ничего прочесть в них. Блондин все не мог отдышаться, ему пришлось опереться о шкафчики позади себя, чтобы не упасть. Ноги подкашивались, он не знал, сколько еще продержится.

— Что… что… — Во рту все пересохло, голос был надломленным, даже хуже чем у Саске, когда тот только изучал основы английского произношения. – Ты чертов… ты…

«Не надо».

— …ты чертов урод.

«Не надо».

Саске открыл глаза, и Наруто пришлось перевести взгляд на его подбородок. Предательство, шок, — все это было уже слишком. Наруто хотелось кричать, плакать, найти любой острый предмет и убить либо Саске, либо себя, либо обоих. Лучше бы он пропустил сегодня физру. Пропустил школу. Он просто хотел пойти на крышу и пообедать со своим единственным другом. А теперь он даже думать о таком не мог, это было просто невозможно. Больше всего этого не будет. Вот из-за чего он злился.

— Держись от меня подальше, — сказал он, но Саске даже не пошевелился, даже не попытался заговорить. И Наруто не хотел слышать объяснений. «Не порть это, оставь хотя бы это, оставь мне хотя бы злость, ярость; ты сумел забрать одну хорошую вещь из моей жизни, а их так мало, как ты мог, ты самодовольный ублюдок, всего одна вещь, одна небольшая вещь, и ты забрал ее своим поступком, ты чертов монстр».

Наруто отошел немного в сторону. Саске упустил это из виду, он все так же смотрел на шкафчики, которые стали ловушкой для блондина. Только потом Наруто понял, что Саске не смотрел на него. Он растерялся так же, как и Наруто. И эта пустота… «Это все его из-за него. Этоегоошибка».

Наруто развернулся. Он больше не увидит Саске. Он побежал со всех ног.

Саске на шаг приблизился к блондину, Наруто думал, что он полностью сократит между ними расстояние. Он думал, что опять попался, что брюнет опять его поцелует, и Наруто перестанет мыслить здраво. Стоит ли так бояться поцелуя? По сути, его должно выворачивать даже от таких мыслей, желудок должен реагировать на такое. И он реагировал, но немного по-другому. Такое ощущение, что его наполнили гелием, и каждая клеточка была живой, ждала удобного момента; он готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи.

— …ты хочешь? – прошептал Саске. – Хочешь уйти? На самом деле?

Наруто не мог на это ответить. Он лишь знал, что Саске через несколько секунд отойдет от него и что ему нужно сказать «Да». Да он хочет уйти. Да он хочет вернуться к своей прежней жизни, чуть позже начать встречаться с девчонкой, нормально влюбиться. Это его устраивало.

Но внутри Наруто все кричало, что в его жизни ничего нормально не будет. Никогда, да даже хоть один раз. Его никогда не приглашали на ночевку с друзьями, такого никогда и не будет. Для него никогда не устраивали вечеринку ко дню рождения. У него не было мамы и папы, брата или сестры, да любого родственника. Он всегда был один, всегда не такой, как все. Вся его жизнь была построена на отрицании этого.

И все же сейчас с ним был Саске, такой же, как Наруто, и он так же не вписывался в рамки. У него нет семьи, он живет в абсолютно незнакомой стране, и только и может, что цепляться за родной язык, у него нет друзей, и ему не с кем даже поговорить, кроме Наруто. Целовать парня, парня, когда за ним увивалась каждая девчонка. И, поцеловав этого парня, попытаться остановить его; он не хотел, чтобы Наруто уходил, он открывал перед ним душу, умолял не уходить, зная, что мог встречаться с любой девчонкой.

На самом деле Саске был полнейшим придурком, даже больше, чем Наруто. Но смелым придурком. Наруто же был просто трусом. Он так пытался быть нормальным, и…

— Я не могу ждать, — сказал Саске, тут же завладев внимание Наруто. – Или ты чувствуешь то же самое ко мне, или ты… уходишь.

Все равно, Наруто не мог проронить и слова. Обычно у него не было проблем с речью, но, конечно же, в самый неподходящий момент голос его таки подвел.

Саске спокойно изучал выражение лица Наруто, минута казалась невероятно длинной. А потом…

— Ладно.

Саске прошел мимо него, далекое воспоминание мигнуло в памяти Наруто. Блондин знал, что был идиотом, и это знание вселяло уверенность. Ведь каждый раз, делая какую-нибудь глупость, он узнавал и что-то стоящее. Сунув руку в огонь, он обжегся и узнал, что так делать не стоит. Рассказав Ируке, что опять подрался, заставив его волноваться, он научился скрывать такие вещи. А в стычках с Саске он приобрел первого настоящего друга за всю жизнь. Наконец-то его приняли, признали. А сейчас этот человек, один из самых дорогих людей в его жизни, уходил из нее, из-за глупости Наруто. Просто из-за того, что Наруто отверг его.

Он все сделает, лишь бы удержать его. Потому что в прошлую пятницу все изменилось. Потому что Наруто придется пожертвовать частичкой себя, чтобы сохранить эту святыню, так как Саске уже сделал первый шаг.

У него вкус пепла.

Саске такой же. Еще одна гребаная частичка чертовой жизни Наруто. Два сломленных кусочка, которые с трудом уживались друг с другом, но все же держались за единое чистое чувство, и жили, боясь все разрушить.

Все равно, что пытаться удержать огонь на кончике языка.

Саске такой же, как он.

Поэтому в Наруто не осталось ни капли вины, когда он подошел к двери, которую приоткрыл старший парень, вырвал из цепких пальцев ручку и громко захлопнул дверь.

И он знал, что сам виноват, так как вцепился в ворот рубашки Саске и потянул его на себя. Губы впечатались в острую скулу Саске, и он поморщился. Блондин крепко закрыл глаза, скользнул по контуру лица парня, пока не почувствовал теплое влажное дыхание его губ, и поцеловал его.

Да. Он отвечал за свои действия.

Наруто заметил, что Саске даже не собирался рассматривать идею, что именно он оставил шрамы на его лице, и тысячи мыслей заполнили его и так уставший мозг. Неужели его так легко читать? Его чувство вины настолько очевидно, что Саске предвидел признание Наруто?

Ему никак этого не избежать.

«Просто сделай это. Сделай быстро. Черт».

— Помнишь тех парней в школе, ну тех, постарше, из нашего потока? Старше тебя? – Когда Саске нахмурился, Наруто уточнил: — Их лидер – большой черный парень, ну со шрамом на шее? – Саске кивнул. – Той ночью они слонялись недалеко от твоего дома. Я наткнулся на них по пути домой.

Саске прищурил глаза.

— Это они с тобой такое сделали?

— Они уроды, — добавил Наруто. – Тут нечему удивляться…

— Неудивительно, это в их стиле, — отрезал Саске. – Я удивляюсь другому – тому, что ты позволил им это сделать. Эти шрамы слишком ровные… — Саске поднял руку, вытянув указательный палец, словно собирался проследить линии шрамов в доказательство их существования. Хоть Наруто и не дернулся, он мог, и поэтому рука Саске опустилась. – Ты с ними не дрался. – Это прозвучало не как вопрос.

— Я дрался, — настаивал Наруто. – Их было слишком много…

Саске ухмыльнулся.

— Хватит мне лгать. Ты позволил им сделать это с собой.

— Да кто позволит, чтобы с ними такое делали, придурок! – Наруто практически зашипел, злость сочилась в его немного хрипловатом голосе.

— Но ты не остановил их, это то же самое.

— Разница есть.

— Нету.

— Замолчи, заткни свой рот! Это не одно и то же… нет… это не с тобой случилось, тебя там не было, помнишь?

— Так вот к чему ты клонишь? – быстро сказал Саске неровным голосом. – Ты сочинил всю эту глупую историю, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым, поскольку не смог остановить каких-то придурков, чтобы они не порезали тебе лицо?

— Нет, это не так! Я не придумывал это… не совсем…

— Ну, на правду мало похоже.

— Да знаю я! Просто дай мне две секунды, я все объясню…!

— Да, — хмыкнул Саске. – Ты мне тоже дал столько же времени на объяснения.

— Нет! То есть… да!

— Наруто, я не заставлял тебя уходить из моего номера, — прошептал Саске. Он сидел очень ровно, тело напряглось, словно он собирался вставать. – Ты сам ушел. Ты ушел от меня, никак иначе.

— Черт, в тебе столько дерьма, Учиха! – не выдержал Наруто. – Да что, черт побери, у тебя с головой? Ты оставил меня, идиот!

— Я такого не делал.

— Калифорния, — вырвалось у Наруто. Он стал на колени. Даже сидя и немного сгорбившись, Саске был выше. Но теперь Наруто возвышался над ним. Хоть это никак не помогло. – Гребаная Калифорния! Да, я ушел из твоего сраного номера домой, но это пара кварталов, а ты переехал через всю страну хрен знает куда!

Когда Саске отвечал, злости в его голосе было меньше:

— Я не решал этого, Наруто. У меня не было выбора.

— Да знаю я! – не выдержал Наруто. – Хватит прикидываться.

— Прикидываться? – не веря своим ушам, сказал Саске. – Это не я обвиняю кого-то в чем-то, что даже не было в моих силах.

Наруто уже чувствовал, что вся его злость опять неумолимо таяла под весом вины. Саске выглядел опустошенным. И блондин едва мог смотреть в глаза старшему парню.

— Я не… не винил тебя. Я просто злился.

— Просто злился? – не веря повторил Саске. – Целых восемь лет ты «просто злился»?

— Я был ужасно зол, — уточнил Наруто. – Просто в бешенстве. Ты оставил меня сразу после того, как… — Наруто потряс головой. Саске с недоверием смотрел на него, ожидая, что блондин в любую минуту набросится на него с обвинениями, но он продолжил: — Я не хотел… обвинять тебя. Не хотел.

— Ага. – Ухмыльнулся Саске. – А обзывать меня насильником, — это так, милая кличка. Избегать меня как чумы, это, наверное, такой новый способ показать, что ты хочешь, чтоб у нас все наладилось?

— Да у нас ничего не могло наладиться, мы никогда и не были вместе! – Наруто был не так зол, как могло показаться по его словам. Они были громче голоса разума.

— О? Значит, вот как. А моя память говорит мне о другом. И, я уверен, твоя тоже.

— Заткнись, замолчи, я не хотел этого!

— Ты не хотел выдумывать глупости? Твой мозг сам по себе все это придумал?

— Да! Может, это безумие, но это так!

— Я не куплюсь на это.

— Саске, прошу... – «Все неправильно, все задом наперед, когда мы успели поменяться ролями, неужели он так чувствовал себя, каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту, и секунду каждой недели и каждого месяца? Я издевался над ним годами?» – Поверь мне…

Саске хмыкнул, но как-то тихо.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? – спросил он. – Ты-то мне не веришь.

— Я…

Я верю. Ты единственный, кому я могу верить. Ты доказал мне это на полу в своем номере, где ты запер меня, растерзал мою душу, разобрал меня на чертовы кусочки, а потом залатал, и оставил на полу истекать кровью.

…нет.

Это ведь неправда, так?

Так?

Ты же никогда такого со мной не делал?

Ты помог мне. Ты дал мне что-то, что-то очень ценное, а я был слишком глуп, чтобы понять это, и просто ушел. Я был слишком глуп, и обвинил во всем единственного дорогого мне человека.

Прости.

Саске моргнул, пораженный. Наруто как со стороны слышал извинение, тихий неузнаваемый голос. Но губы Саске не шевелились, а это значило…

— Что? – прошептал Саске, не веря словам.

— Прости, — опять прошептал Наруто. – Мне так… — Наруто сел обратно. – Мне очень… — спина прикоснулась к стене, блондин запрокинул голову. «Черт». — Мне жаль. — «Господи.

Черт возьми».

Долгое время они молчали, не смели смотреть в глаза друг другу. Устремляли взгляд, цепляясь за стены, потолок, пол, окно, дверь. Наруто думал, закончится ли все на этом. Саске знал правду, и она, похоже, вовсе не радовала его. В общем-то, он выглядел еще более расстроенным, чем после их памятной первой встречи после стольких лет в августе.

— Это моя ошибка.

Блондин поднял глаза, немного озадаченный словами, всколыхнувшими тишину, они сидели на одной кровати, и эта минута была еще интимней, чем секс. Наруто не знал, чего ожидать от Саске, но то, что старший парень возьмет всю вину на себя... такого он не ожидал.

— Что? – Тупо переспросил Наруто. – Как это может быть твоей ошибкой?

Саске вздохнул, растерянно провел пальцами по волосам, прислонился к стене и посмотрел на потолок. Пальцы Наруто вздрогнули от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Брюнет так уже делал. Яркий дневной свет, льющийся через окно, тускнел, пока они все разговаривали. Стены вспыхнули оранжевым цветом, лучи оттенили волосы Саске, так же, как тем памятным поздним октябрем.

— Я не имею в виду прошедшие месяца, — наконец сказал Саске, пробуя слова на вкус, прежде чем отпустить их. Звучало так, словно он репетировал до этого, хотя Наруто знал, такого быть не может. – Я имею в виду ту ночь. – Когда Наруто ничего на это не ответил, он продолжил: — Я слишком давил на тебя.

— Нет, это не так, — отрезал Наруто. – Я помню… ты предлагал мне уйти. Но я остался. В чем тут твоя ошибка?

Саске помотал головой.

— Я настоял, чтобы ты остался.

— Нельзя «слишком надавить» на парня, — ухмыльнулся Наруто. – Я не такой уж слабак.

Саске хмыкнул, все еще отказываясь смотреть в глаза парня. Взгляд соскользнул со стены на окно, изучая пейзаж за ним. Наруто почувствовал во рту неприятный привкус, ужасно захотелось глотнуть воды, или прополоскать рот, что угодно, лишь бы смыть вкус. «Значит, вот он какой, вкус вины, — думал Наруто. – Я все настолько перелопатил, что могу чувствовать лишь его?»

Похоже, Саске так же не хотел говорить об этом, как и Наруто. Он больше не задавал вопросов, они просто сидели в тишине и склеивали общую картину из кусочков воспоминаний, хранившихся в памяти.

Пытаясь подловить Саске, Наруто нагло выпалил:

— Почему ты уехал из Японии? — Он вообще-то хотел спросить – «Что случилось с твоей семьей?», — но в последнюю минуту исправил свой вопрос. Как бы Наруто тогда объяснил, что кое-что знает о прошлом Саске? Блондин не припоминал, что спрашивал Саске об этом после его переезда в США, когда они вместе учились.

И все же парень не удивился такому вопросу.

— Мне нужно было уехать, — ответил он, словно в этом не было ничего такого. – В США у меня больше возможностей, чем в Японии.

— О, — сказал Наруто. И осторожно спросил: — У тебя здесь есть какие-то родственники?

Последовала небольшая пауза, прежде чем Саске ответил:

— Да. Старший брат.

Наруто тут же вспомнил вырезку из газеты, на которой был изображен человек, очень похожий на Саске, человек, которого уводила полиция.

— Ты часто видишься с ним?

Простой вопрос, но после него их разговор оборвался. Саске развернулся, с подозрением смотря парню прямо в глаза.

— Как много ты знаешь?

— Знаю что? – прикидываясь, ответил Наруто. Он понял, что попался, но решил молчать, отказываясь что-либо объяснять.

— Хватит ломать комедию, — не выдержал Саске. – Как много ты знаешь о моей семье?

Наруто закусил губу, неохотно признавая, что вынюхивал информацию о прошлом Саске, хоть и непреднамеренно. Он думал, стоит ли упоминать Шино. Если у человека есть какая-то информация о твоей личной жизни, которую ты, конечно же, хочешь скрыть, ты ужасно разозлишься, когда узнаешь об этом. И не похоже, что Саске так легко прощал людей.

— Я никогда тебе не лгал, — резко сказал Саске, чуть нахмурившись. Наруто немного обрадовался, так как голос Саске больше не был блеклым. – Хорошо, если бы и ты отплатил мне тем же.

Наруто сердито на него посмотрел. Он не врал. Ну, то, что он кое-что решил опустить, это же не ложь. Но Саске считал иначе и, к сожалению, он многое значил для Наруто. Так что парень сдался.

— Я абсолютно ничего не понял, статья была на японском, — пробормотал Наруто. – Просто там была картинка с тобой, совсем маленьким, и еще одна с полицейскими, которые уводили парня, похожего на…

— Шино, — оборвал его Саске. Наруто нерешительно кивнул. Саске отвернулся, неразборчиво пробормотав: — Я просил его спалить эти вырезки.

— Он не виноват! – быстро пробормотал Наруто. – Я просто сидел там… и… он попросил, чтобы я не трогал его папку, но я…

— Ага, а еще он хорошенько спрятал ее, на видном месте. – Наруто не знал, как на это ответить, так что он просто молчал. Прошла минута, или чуть больше, прежде чем Саске заговорил: – Шино тебе рассказал всю историю?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой – технически это была правда. «Ведь вовсе не Шино рассказал мне… ну вот, опять я, да? Опять я лгу. Точнее, опускаю информацию. А у него хватает мужества говорить об этом, а я вру, чтобы спасти свою задницу, ну что за идиот, что за придурок, что за монстр…»

— Хочешь знать, как все было?

Наруто уже понял, что Саске все ему расскажет, но не ожидал, что сначала последует вопрос.

— Да, хочу, – согласился Наруто, хоть уверенности уже поубавилось. История из уст Саске звучала хуже, чем тихий шепот Сакуры в кафешке всего пару часов назад. Так только хуже? Это еще больше пошатнет их и так сложные отношения, даже больше, чем это сделал сам Наруто своими сказками?

Саске отказывался смотреть на него, когда начал свой рассказ…

Наруто знал, что ему следовало заранее все продумать, до того, как он начнет действовать. Хорошо, что он так легко импровизировал, потому что после первого поцелуя парень был без понятия, что делать дальше. А Саске просто стоял, наверное, слишком шокированный, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, так что Наруто пришлось действовать одному.

Блондин не знал, куда деть руки: положить их на плечи Саске или прикоснуться к его лицу, так что просто вцепился в черную футболку. Тяжелое дыхание Саске касалось приоткрытых губ Наруто , отдавало приятным пеплом на языке. У него обветрились губы, но ничего страшного: ведь такие же были и у Саске. Кожа под губами Наруто была покрыта небольшими колючими волосками — начало долгожданной щетины. Он немного неуклюже наклонил голову и прижался к губам под другим углом. Слегка надавил, пососал. Пауза. Все повторяется снова. Медленно. Неуверенно. Пока Саске не пришел в себя и не ответил на поцелуй.

Вначале они оба делали все очень медленно. Саске действовал практически так же неловко, как и Наруто, и парень подумал, что скоро их поцелуй прервется. Не надеялся, не боялся, просто… так думал. Но чем дольше длился их поцелуй, тем больше уверенности проявлял Саске. Губы обоих были влажными — Саске наклонился еще чуть больше. Руки обнимали спину Наруто, надавливали на кожу, заставляя прислониться ближе. Чувствуя подушечки пальцев на спине, Наруто медленно расцепил руки, переместив их на талию Саске, прижался, становясь еще плотнее к нему. Нос Саске был прохладным, а губы обжигали теплом кожу лица — такая приятная комбинация. «Ну что, если я собрался это сделать, — думал Наруто, — хорошо бы сделать все правильно».

Сердцебиение Саске участилось. Он жадно накрыл губы Наруто, легонько пытаясь приоткрыть их языком, пока блондин, наконец, не поддался, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Наруто не сдержал протяжного «Ммм…», вдруг вырвавшегося из его горла, немного наклонил голову для удобства, пытаясь утолить голод Саске, читавшийся в его движениях. Такой угол затруднил дыхание, ставшее вдруг таким громким. Но все равно Наруто не отстранился. Даже тогда, когда Саске стал на несколько миллиметров ближе, и Наруто почувствовал, насколько тот возбужден: парень вжимался в его живот так, что становилось немного больно, но Наруто не шевелился. Саске был старше, более зрелые знакомые сказали бы ему, что это нормальная реакция тела, что так и должно быть. Он не придавал значения боли от давления, так как был слишком взволнован и не мог мыслить связно. Наруто не мог отпустить себя, в отличие от Саске. Блондин не знал, к чему приведет их эта ситуация. Парни уже успели забыть, где они, кто они, что они.

И в то же время ему никогда не было так хорошо.

Наруто попытался забрать инициативу — сделать поцелуй медленнее. Он попытался чуть прикрыть губы, медленно прикоснуться к лицу брюнета. Но Саске не позволил. Он все напирал, и Наруто пришлось отступать. Его хватка на талии Саске стала необходимостью. Тот направлял Наруто, которому приходилось идти спиной, и в мозгу блондина всплывали картины из фильмов, в которых парень таким образом заводил девушку в спальню. Ему еще удавалось уловить их жаркие ласки, прежде чем Ирука находил пульт и переключал канал. Сейчас все было так же: натиск Саске напоминал ему именно это, вот только вместо кровати, Саске, похоже, искал ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, чтобы уложить на нее Наруто. И он нашел таковую на кухне. Наруто выгнул спину, когда поясницей наткнулся на стол. Саске все надвигался на него. Язык свободно исследовал рот парня, брюнет терся об него бедрами, специально надавливая, наконец добиваясь реакции от блондина.

— Мм! – Вырвалось у него. Саске воспринял это как хороший знак и повторил движение, вдавливая бедра в пах Наруто, довольный ответом тела парня. Наруто слегка прикусил язык Саске, но тот опять все понял наоборот. Он начал двигаться снова и снова, заставляя того забыться, забыть, что он должен был воспротивиться в такой ситуации. Но Наруто твердо решил прекратить, остановиться хоть на минуту, передохнуть, вернуть мозгу способность мыслить. Он повернул голову на бок, но Саске последовал за ним — так предсказуемо. Наруто еще несколько раз пытался увернуться, поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, пока Саске не оторвался от его губ, — тяжелое дыхание коснулось его лица. Их тела все еще были тесно прижаты друг к другу, и Наруто попытался оттолкнуть брюнета плечом, показывая, что ему требуется больше места. Саске был вынужден немного отстраниться, но его руки все еще лежали на теле Наруто.

— Что? – спросил Саске, тяжело дыша. Он смотрела на блондина озадаченно, немного злясь, но больше с обидой. – Я сделал что-то не так?

— Просто дай мне минуту, — выдохнул Наруто. Его руки соскользнули с талии Саске, блондин отодвинулся от острого края стола, оперся на них, пытаясь отдышаться.

Саске выровнял дыхание быстрее, чем Наруто. – Я делал что-то не так? – повторил он, голос был спокойным, в отличие от зарождающейся тревоги в его глазах. Он нервничал. Саске абсолютно не понимал, что чуть не «съел» лицо Наруто.

— Нет, — заверил его Наруто, хоть и не был уверен на все сто в правдивости своего ответа. Несколько минут они жадно хватали воздух, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и прийти в себя. Но как бы Наруто ни старался упорядочить свои мысли, вперемешку с желанием и потребностью, ему это не удавалось, так как одно противоречило другому, и поэтому Наруто не мог точно определить, чего хотел.

— Наруто…

— Мм? – от такого простого звука губы Наруто пронзили маленькие иголочки, и он немного их сжал, слегка закусывая. Из-за поцелуя кружилась голова, словно он съел целый пакет конфет Пикси (кисло-сладкий вкус, наподобие шипучек).

Да и Саске был каким-то оживленным, когда спросил:

— Сколько ты можешь дать мне?

Наруто нахмурился — вопрос поставил его в тупик.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Саске слегка ухмыльнулся. – Ты поцеловал меня.

Легкий румянец тронул щеки и переносицу парня, грозясь перейти и на лоб, да и на шею. – Да, и что? – вызывающе спросил он, немного возмущаясь.

— Ты должен хотеть.

— Хотеть чего?

Ухмылка стала шире и, хотя Наруто начал нервничать, это было простое волнение. То же самое происходит, когда открываешь новые горизонты, — все кажется таким новым, а Саске слишком жаждал стать его проводником.

— Давай я покажу.

Наруто сглотнул.

«Что же я наделал?»

— Как далеко ты хочешь зай… что ты…

— Шш. – Шелест одежды. Легкое прикосновение пальцев к коже.

— Э-эй…

— Разреши мне попробовать, хорошо?

— Да я же сказал, что…

— Да, ты сказал, — выдыхая, ответил Саске. – Но ты обещаешь?

— Обещаю что? – Наруто непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Правая рука Саске пробралась под футболку, коснулась поясницы, пальцы нежно поглаживали кожу, пока не добрались до пояса джинсов.

— Попробовать. – Саске тихо засмеялся, наклоняясь над парнем. Затем он сделал то, чего никогда еще не делал, — поцеловал шею Наруто. Блондин резко вдохнул воздух, сдерживая себя, чтобы не отступить, не двинуть Саске по голове. Шея слишком нежное место — там абсолютно нечего делать зубам. И они чувствовались абсолютно не так как губы. Теперь Наруто мог его видеть, и это еще больше усиливало ощущения. Он видел макушку Саске «так странно» и чувствовал его запах, вдыхал его как кислород — «так чертовски странно». Наруто еще не определил, нравится ли ему это или нет. – Пообещай мне, — приказал Саске. Губы прикоснулись к коже. И когда Наруто попытался избежать поцелуя, Саске начал слегка посасывать кожу, его вторая рука обвилась вокруг талии блондина, притягивая еще ближе.

Наруто сглотнул, закрывая глаза. Каждый поцелуй Саске посылал тысячи иголочек по телу — это было так незнакомо и волнующе. Ново и слишком быстро. Наруто мог, должен был это сделать, его нужно было лишь подтолкнуть.

Наруто опять сглотнул. – Я обещаю.

«Что же я делаю?»

Мне тогда было семь лет. Итачи, моему брату, было пятнадцать. Мы жили вместе с родителями. С нами еще жила бабушка, но она умерла, когда мне было пять. Других родственников, кроме дяди с тетей, у нас не было, но они переехали в Америку еще до моего рождения.

— Психиатры, с которыми я говорил, занимались делом моего брата и моим: они рассказали, что у Итачи проблемы с психикой, острая шизофрения, которая проявилась незадолго до случившегося. Такого прежде не случалось, она впервые проявилась, когда ему было четырнадцать. До того все было нормально. Он был золотым ребенком в школе, это уж точно. Но вот в четырнадцать его успеваемость немного ухудшилась. Ничего такого, на что стоило бы обратить внимание, просто это было странно. Скажем, четыре по работе его любимого предмета. За тест оценка с минусом. Родители думали, что он просто взрослел, интересовался другими вещами, кроме учебы. Но потом он бросил баскетбольную команду и дискуссионный клуб. Перестал общаться с друзьями и практически все время находился в своей комнате. Когда пришло время летних каникул, его оценки стали слишком низкими, настолько (слитно), что школа хотела оставить его еще на год.

— Мама с папой беспокоились. Хотели отправить Итачи куда подальше, я уверен. Слышал, как они переговаривались ночью. Выбирали между интернатом и психушкой. Я точно знал, что в следующем году брат уедет. – Наруто заметил, что Саске сильно сжал простынь пальцами. Кожа настолько натянулась, что побелели костяшки, и Наруто хотелось накрыть бледную руку своей, только бы не видеть, как она дрожит. Лишь бы она не дрожала. – Я не хотел, чтобы он уезжал. Мне было семь, и он был всем для меня. Всем моим миром.

— Так что я рассказал Итачи. Рассказал, что родители хотят отправить его. Я был маленьким и глупым. Не знал, что творил. Я обрадовался, когда Итачи сказал, что все исправит, что никуда не уедет. В течение месяца все было нормально. Были летние каникулы, и мы проводили много времени вместе. Ходили в парк, кино. Думаю, родителям все это не нравилось.

— Мне было семь. В тот день я как всегда вернулся домой. Первый день школы, и я захотел пойти один. Хотел побыстрее вернуться и пришел где-то около четырех. За день до этого я не видел Итачи, а родители ничего не говорили по этому поводу. Я хотел узнать, приехал ли Итачи домой. – Саске остановился и сказал серьезным голосом, который абсолютно не подходил его возрасту. – Он приехал.

Руки Саске теперь уж точно дрожали, как и его спина. Лицо исказилось смесью сосредоточенности, злости и такой сильной печали, что Наруто позабыл о своей вине. Он очень хотел утолить его боль, хоть немного. Но парень не сжал руку Саске. Вместо этого он положил ее на плечи брюнета, туда, где они касались стены. Наруто по собственному желанию лет триста не прикасался к Саске, ну разве что, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся пару месяцев назад. Из-за этого он нервничал и думал, чувствует ли Саске себя так же. Гладкая, прохладная кожа под футболкой — он действительно к нему прикасается. Наруто осторожно обнял его за плечи чуть крепче. Парень перестал дрожать, что удивило Наруто и вселило уверенность, — он начал кругами поглаживать его спину, надавливая чуть сильнее, массажируя, чтобы тот хоть немного расслабился.

Саске продолжил.

— Он сказал, что сделал это для меня. Он обнял меня. Я отчетливо чувствовал запах железа. И я… никогда не видел столько крови. Даже в фильмах. Он использовал нож, и…— Саске запнулся, и Наруто начал гладить его по руке, сверху вниз. На нем была футболка и, в конечном итоге, пальцы коснулись кожи. Руки брюнета оказались прохладными. Или, может, просто его горели?

— Итачи сказал, что они хотели нас разлучить, тем самым причинив мне боль. И он обязан был защитить меня. Ему пришлось… — Саске оборвал предложение. Секундой позже добавил, — Он все еще в Японии, в той же самой психиатрической клинике, куда его поместили в пятнадцать лет.

Саске явно не хотел продолжать, но Наруто поинтересовался. — А как же ты?

Саске немного расслабился и ответил. — Меня тоже отправили в лечебницу. И выпустили в одиннадцать лет, отправив жить с опекуном, указанным в завещании отца. Хотя в больнице и была небольшая программа по обучению, мне пришлось наверстать упущенные годы в школе. Но там было не все так гладко. Я ни с кем не мог подружиться. Я дрался, чуть ли не каждый день. Наконец, мой опекун не выдержал, забрал меня из школы, и дальше я обучался на дому. Но все равно… я был несчастным. Все напоминало мне о доме.

— Я должен был посещать психиатра три раза в неделю целый год, а потом наши встречи сократили до одной в неделю на протяжении двух лет. В четырнадцать я ходил к нему раз в месяц, а в шестнадцать перестал принимать лекарства. Но ничего не изменилось. Я все так же злился. – Саске остановился. – Я все еще зол, — закончил он.

— И ты переехал сюда…? – настаивал Наруто, желая услышать более счастливый конец. Он не переставал поглаживать руку Саске. Как бы страшно ему ни было, эти секунды были наполнены интимностью, приятной близостью их тел. Он все еще чувствовал запах мыла на теле Саске и знал, что он впечатается в его кожу.

— Мой опекун – преподаватель, — объяснил Саске. – В Америке с каждым годом все больше и больше государственных школ предлагают изучать японский в качестве второго языка. В школе был учитель, друг моего опекуна, он знал мою историю и предложил ему работу в Штатах. Он сказал, что полная смена обстановки отразится на мне положительно.

— И твой опекун согласился?

— Да.

— И правда стало лучше?

Саске пожал плечами. – Я встретил тебя. — Просто сказал он. Вопрос остался без ответа — его можно было понять как захочешь.

А потом, впервые за весь его рассказ, Саске встретился взглядом с Наруто. Рука на плече замерла. Кровь в жилах похолодела, застывшее время кричало об опасности, внутри все перевернулось. Длинный электрический импульс пронзил его тело. Волоски на руках, на ногах и затылке встали, почувствовав опасность. Кожа покалывала. За секунду во рту пересохло.

Потому что, наконец, услышав от Саске эти три простых слова, он все понял.

Его словно сбило фурой. Все стало на свои места. Причины, по которым Саске держался от Наруто на расстоянии в школе, не позволяя эмоциям завладеть собой, и, в то же время, держал его ближе, чем собственную тень. Целовал Наруто в раздевалке, не давая себе отчета в действиях, без каких-либо сомнений, а потом так просто позволил ему убежать. Ждал до последнего, чтобы сказать, что уезжает из города, лишь бы их привязанность продержалась чуть дольше. Причина, по которой Саске в последние несколько месяцев предоставил Наруто свободу, которую тот так жаждал. Причина, по которой он потакал обидным, необоснованным обвинениям Наруто.

Все потому, что Саске скрывал за глазами холоднее льда, за словами резче концентрированного лимонного сока, за своей вечной скукой и замкнутостью, что больше всего на свете он боялся потерять Наруто. И если все, что он сказал – правда… если все, что он сказал — правда…

— Я никогда не врал тебе. (Саске)

— Я люблю тебя. (Саске)

Сможет ли Наруто принять свое прошлое и будущее, закрепленные обещанием, сделанное таким же неуравновешенным человеком, как и он сам, если не больше?

— Саске, — пробормотал Наруто. – Ты когда-то сказал мне, что я никому не доверяю. Даже Ируке. «Стоит ли мне играть в эти игры, поддавшись секундному порыву?» Почему ты так сказал?

— Не двигайся.

— Не могу. – Наруто продолжал ерзать. Он порывисто выдыхал, и приятное покалывание во всем теле никак не улучшало ситуацию. В тот момент простое прикосновение к его руке могло привести к инфаркту. Тело пыталось привыкнуть к прикосновениям Саске, но, несмотря на нежность теплых губ брюнета, ласкающих ключицу, Наруто все же дернул головой, сокращая небольшое расстояние между их лицами, перекрывая Саске доступ к телу.

— Закрой глаза.

— Не могу!

— Попытайся.

— Я пытаюсь, придурок! Я просто не могу держать их закрытыми! – Саске немного отодвинулся. Наруто лежал на полу, оперевшись на локти, не желая полностью ложиться на спину, — из-за нагрузки они начинали болеть. Саске сидел, широко расставив ноги, которые плотно облегали джинсы, из-за чего желудок Наруто непроизвольно сделал кульбит, кровь просто кипела.

Саске полностью отстранился, возвышаясь над парнем, и Наруто теперь мог сесть ровно. Блондин попытался устроиться поудобней, он был взволнован и, в то же время, опустошен, так как Саске, наконец, остановился. Прикосновения парня смущали его. Что-то такое странное и абсолютно новое, и ему это не нравилось. Но он боялся даже подумать, отчего вдруг его школьные брюки стали такими неудобными, давили. Все было ново, все внимание было сосредоточено на нем, и Саске смотрел на него так, как любой другой человек, мужчина или женщина, никогда не посмотрит на него.

Потом рука Саске потянулась к черной футболке, и он стянул ее.

— Какого черта ты делаешь! – вскрикнул Наруто, пытаясь отползти назад. В школьной раздевалке он видел тела раздетых парней, но сейчас все было по-другому. Слишком близко, слишком интимно, и сам факт того, что все и должно выглядеть интимно, лишь ухудшал ситуацию.

Вместо ответа или того, чтобы просто отбросить футболку в сторону, Саске накрыл ей вздымающуюся грудь парня. И, что странно, начал ее сворачивать.

— Что… ты делаешь?

Опять Саске оставил его без ответа, — продолжал складывать футболку, пока не получилась полоска шириной в десять сантиметров. Саске поднял ее, держа руками за два края так, чтобы Наруто видел.

Наруто вздернул бровь. – Это что, урок оригами, Учиха?

Саске бросил на него сердитый взгляд и, когда парень глубоко вдохнул, Наруто заметил, что его впалый живот чуть увеличился, — он выглядел почти нормально для своего возраста. Но, выдохнув, опять стал ужасно худым, и Наруто пришлось отвести взгляд от груди Саске, теперь не из-за волнения, а из-за жалости.

— Я завяжу тебе глаза.

«Нет». – Нет.

— Перестань, — резко ответил Саске. – Ты не можешь держать их закрытыми. Это поможет.

— Нет!

— Тогда держи их закрытыми.

— Не могу, — выдохнул Наруто. Он поерзал, изменив позу. – Ничего не получится, Саске.

— Получится, если ты согласишься…

— Нет! Я же сказал, что попробую, и я попытался! А теперь свали!

— Ты не пытался! – Настаивал Саске, склоняясь над парнем, заставляя Наруто улечься на ковер.

— Пытался! Я просто чертовски уверен, что не стоит пихать все в один день! – Наруто сердито посмотрел на него. – Не хочу показаться девчонкой, но…

— Но так и есть, — холодно заметил Саске, в его блестящих глазах, на секунду наполнившихся злостью, не было даже тени извинения. – Ты не сказал, что попробуешь. Ты пообещал.

Наруто забыл, что хотел сказать. «Ты пообещал». Удар ниже пояса. Наруто знал, что глупо четырнадцатилетнему мальчишке соблюдать все моральные принципы, но он все равно им следовал. В какой-то мере он понимал, что Саске преувеличивает, делает слишком большое ударение на законах нравственности, но таким уж был Саске. «Ты пообещал». Наруто никогда не говорил со своим другом о нравственности, о своем желании следовать даже малейшим законам. «Ты пообещал». Каким-то образом Саске все же знал и сумел повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. «Ты пообещал».

— Ты пообещал, — повторил Саске, чувствуя легкую победу. – Ты пообещал.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Наруто. – Но я…

— Ты мне доверяешь? — Спросил Саске, меняя тактику. – Ты должен.

— Я уже не знаю, доверяю ли, — признался Наруто, отползая чуть дальше, на сантиметров пять-десять, удивляясь, что Саске позволил ему.

— Ты должен. Ты больше никому не доверяешь.

— С чего это ты вдруг взял, а? – выплюнул Наруто, удивляясь уверенности Саске.

— Просто я знаю тебя, — ответил Саске. – Ты ни с кем не общаешься в школе. Кроме меня.

— Это лишь значит, что в тебе поменьше дерьма, чем во всех остальных, — сказал Наруто, что частично было правдой. Саске, в отличие от остальных, был адекватней, но Наруто напрочь отказывался признать, что за этим было что-то еще. К сожалению, Саске и так знал, что блондин лгал, недоговаривал.

— Тогда объясни, почему ты постоянно преследуешь меня?

— Преследую тебя! Это ты бегаешь за мной, ты чертов ненормальный…

— А Ирука, — продолжал Саске. – Ты же тоже ему не доверяешь.

Шокированный тем, что парень, знающий его не так давно, заявил такое, Наруто сказал. — Что за хрень ты напридумывал? Если я и доверяю кому-то, то точно ему.

— Но это не так, — настаивал Саске. – Если бы ты доверял ему, ты бы рассказал о нас.

— Что именно? Мы просто друзья, которые чаще дерутся, чем нормально проводят вместе время. Больше ничего. – Наруто, наконец, заметил, что Саске отложил сделанную повязку и теперь склонялся над ним, одной рукой опираясь о пол, второй нежно прикасаясь к лицу парня. Наруто почувствовал прохладу подушечек пальцев, прошедшихся по волосам, ему стало интересно: его руки такие же холодные, как у Саске.

— Я думаю, — прошептал Саске. За считанные секунды настойчивые интонации сменил глубокий хрипловатый голос, — мы больше чем друзья.

— Нет. – Солгал Наруто. – Ты хочешь, чтобы так было.

— Ты поцеловал меня.

— Ты первый начал.

— Перестань вести себя как ребенок. Это не игра, мы не собираемся перебрасывать мячик,… ты поцеловал меня.

— Это была ошибка.

— Нет. Перестань притворяться.

— Я не притворяюсь, ублюдок! Это был… минутный порыв…— Запнувшись, закончил Наруто.

Саске прищурил глаза, блестевшие чернотой. – Так давай повторим его.

— Придурок, это же порыв, его не повторишь. Так просто получается.

Саске ухмыльнулся. – Узумаки, ты как девчонка.

— Отьебись, сам ты девчонка.

Саске вздохнул, и Наруто было подумал, что ему удался обходной маневр. В реальность его вернул голос Саске, такой тихий, непохожий на него, — Наруто почувствовал себя виноватым. – Ты поцеловал меня.

— Да я уже сказал, это была ошибка.

— И ты мне позволил все то, что было…— Саске говорил обвиняющее, не веря словам блондина, но Наруто видел его насквозь, все равно, что смотреть через окно. Уверенность Саске дала трещину и, хотя блондин должен бы радоваться, Наруто задыхался от накатившей вины. До этого момента он не замечал, что рука Саске безвольно упала, оставив светлые волосы, словно умерла. И теперь безжизненно лежала около парня. Широкие плечи Саске опустились под тяжестью доверия, и у Наруто появилось резкое желание пройтись по ним руками, помассировать между лопатками, чтобы он выпрямился.

Хоть Наруто и знал, что извинение может исправить ситуацию, но он не мог заставить себя произнести два простых слова. Он больше не пытался отодвинуться. Саске был полураздет, а сам Наруто чувствовал себя так, словно с него сняли кожу. Настроение пропало, было неловко, а их дыхание было слишком громким для тишины комнаты.

— Совершенно бессмысленно, — пробормотал Саске, и Наруто почувствовал легкую победу. Разговор близился к концу, он сможет уйти, его чувства и тело не тронут. Отпечаток все же останется, но с ним будет все нормально. Он сможет пойти домой.

«Отпустить его?

…вернуться в школу…

Отпустить его?

…вернуться к жизни до появления в ней Саске, до того как он сошел с самолета, прилетел в эту страну и все испортил.

Нет».

— Да, Ирука всегда говорил, любовь не имеет смысла. – Наруто был уверен, что интонация, с которой он произнес эту фразу, поставила точку в их разговоре, таким же тоном директор говорил Наруто «Свободен». Ужасно неловко, но станет еще хуже, если Наруто останется. Он попытался приподняться, надеясь, что Саске уступит и позволит ему уйти.

Он очень ошибся.

Наруто подумал, что, наверное, перестарался с желанием подбодрить Саске. Он больше не выглядел поникшим, холодные руки уверенно легли на плечи парня, резко прижав его к полу. К сожалению, к тому моменту Наруто слишком далеко отполз назад, поэтому хорошенько приложился о ножку стола. Боль взорвалась подобно фейерверку.

— Ай! Блядь… черт, Учиха, ты в своем… — Окончание фразы заглушила рука Саске, накрывшая ему рот, не позволив договорить. — Мпф!

Лицо Саске находилось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Бледная кожа и черные глаза в раз стали для него всем миром. Наруто чувствовал дыхание парня на коже: так знакомо, и так пугающе. Успокаивающе, но в то же время этого хватило, чтобы кровь закипела в жилах. Они соприкоснулись носами, и блондин подумал, что точно получит инфаркт.

Когда Саске заговорил, Наруто пришлось подавить злость, чтобы сосредоточиться на мягком шепоте слов, таких же тихих и смертоносных, как первый столб дыма, извещающий о пожаре. – Любовь? – прошипел брюнет, и Наруто сразу понял свою ошибку. Руками он схватил запястье Саске, пытаясь убрать пальцы ото рта, но тот только сильнее надавил, больно прижимая его к полу. От боли глаза наполнились слезами, Наруто усилил хватку, но не пытался убрать руку Саске.

— Наруто, ты любишь меня?

Было слишком больно, чтобы нормально кивнуть, так что он лишь дернул подбородок вправо и посмотрел на парня взглядом, не сулившим ничего хорошего.

— Скажи это.

Наруто попытался что-то сказать, но пальцы Саске впились сильнее. Наверняка, утром будут видны отпечатки на щеках.

— Ты скажешь это, не я, — повторил Саске. Он осторожно коснулся носом щеки Наруто. А тот был слишком зол, слишком смущен, и слишком напуган, чтобы уйти от прикосновения. Свободную руку Саске положил на затылок парня, носом зарывшись в светлые волосы. Блондин застыл — любопытство побеждало, и он ждал следующего шага Саске.

— Ты любишь меня, — заключил Саске с такой уверенностью, что Наруто показалось, будто его подхватил вихрь — все стало с ног на голову, все закружилось. Он чувствовал запах кожи Саске. Опьяненный блондин уже думал о том, какая она на вкус. Саске чуть поднял голову, заглядывая парню в глаза. Он опять повторил эти три слова, в этот раз уверенным голосом, с отголоском просьбы, словно пытался убедить в этом Наруто. Узумаки хотел сказать ему, что просто оговорился, но это лишь докажет правоту Саске. Он хотел сказать, что это ошибка, но столько раз уже повторял это слово, что даже сам бы не поверил. Ему никак не отвертеться и на долю секунды, после того как Саске повторил слова (Ты любишь меня) в третий раз, Наруто поверил ему. «Он выиграл». Наруто поверил, что любит его. И тут же хлынула боль. Боль, с которой он не мог совладать, боль, пришедшая вместе с любовью к единственному для него человеку, к Саске. Как он может знать, что такое любовь «Я люблю тебя?» в четырнадцать? Когда он поймет «Ты любишь меня», «Он выиграл», что в любви нет возрастных ограничений? Когда же он поймет?

И все это произошло меньше чем за секунду. Но этого хватило, чтобы взгляд Наруто дрогнул, хоть чуть-чуть, и Саске ухватился за эту жизненно важную ниточку. Наруто все еще отказывался говорить. Так что сказал Саске. — Ты попробуешь. – Саске взял сложенную футболку рукой, которая до этого поглаживала шею Наруто. Все так же одной рукой он положил ее поперек груди Наруто, поправил ткань. Закончив, поднял ее, как и ранее.

— Попытайся, — твердо сказал Саске. – Для меня. Ты пообещал.

И к удивлению Наруто, он отпустил его лицо. И тот был настолько сбит с толку, что не мог произнести и слова. Саске отстранился, держа повязку для глаз.

— Единственное, что должно беспокоить тебя — мой пол, — сказал Саске. – Так что забудь его.

Но это так просто не забудешь. Наруто практически сказал эти слова, из-за скованного состояния, из-за того что подчинялся напору парня «Ложь, ложь, все это ложь» и из-за ответной реакции Саске.

Восприняв тишину как молчаливое разрешение, Саске медленно склонился над ним с повязкой. Когда ткань коснулась переносицы Наруто, он представил, что та все еще хранит тепло тела Саске, и дернулся, пытаясь уйти. Но это не помешало Саске — в это раз он был быстрее. Он положил ее поверх глаз Наруто, и в ту же секунду все погрузилось во тьму. Наруто все так же не шевелился, пока Саске быстро завязывал ее на узел. Повязка была чуть ниже места, которым блондин приложился о стол, но все равно немного побаливало.

Тишина. Наруто привыкал к темноте. Он знал: есть ткань, такая, сеточкой, через нее можно хоть что-то увидеть, но футболка была слишком плотной, да еще и сложена в несколько слоев, так, что он даже приблизительно не видел, что делает парень. Саске подвинулся, переместив вес с живота чуть ниже. Сердцебиение Наруто ускорилось, и он знал, что стал выдыхать теперь чаще. Блондин не понимал, что изменится, если он потеряет одно из чувств. Ну да, он теперь не видит, но все так же чувствует брюнета, причем намного сильнее, именно после того, как ему завязали глаза. Кроме стука своего сердца парень услышал тихий шелест одежды. Ему стало интересно, что собственно делает Саске.

Вначале, когда что-то теплое коснулось его губ, Наруто не понял, что это. Прикосновение было осторожным; небольшое давление, и его нижнюю губу захватил рот. Лишь спустя пару секунд Наруто понял, что Саске снова поцеловал его. Руки на плечах начали нежно ласкать кожу, прежде чем плавно прошлись выше, коснулись шеи и начали ее поглаживать.

Приятно. Пускай он ничего не видел, но его глаза были открыты, и это было немного странно. Так что он закрыл их, и в ту же секунду темнота подействовала успокаивающе и вовсе не пугала. Постепенно он начал повторять движения Саске. Когда Наруто почувствовал, что его голова повернулась направо, он лег так, чтобы парню было удобнее. Когда Саске легонько прикусил его верхнюю губу, он сделал то же с его нижней. Когда что-то влажное коснулось его губ, разжигая огонь во всем теле, он осторожно лизнул в ответ. Когда Саске попытался приоткрыть его рот, он позволил ему, и их языки медленно ласкали друг друга. Наруто чуть подвинулся, щеки пылали — он ужасно стеснялся — но ведь это нормально, ему всего лишь четырнадцать…

Рубашку немного потянули и отпустили обратно. Наруто больше не чувствовал шероховатых подушечек пальцев на шее, и когда пальцы опять потянули его рубашку, он понял: ее расстегают. Но не волновался не так, как должен был. Так будет честно. Брюнет же снял футболку, так почему бы и ему не сделать то же самое? Он и раньше был без верха в компании парня. И как раз та ситуация, когда он был без верха, очень его беспокоила. С Саске спокойно. Если бы в школе его так увидела девчонка, Наруто лихорадочно искал бы парту, за которой можно спрятаться. Но это Саске, такой же парень, как и он, и все было хорошо. Даже почти естественно, что Саске стянул с него рубашку. Это нормально? Его знания говорили, что с ним на месте Саске должна быть девушка, женщина. Но так было бы только хуже. Его учили, что то, что делал с ним парень, мужчина — это страшный грех. И все же с ним так легко и просто, все равно, что дышать. Может что-то не так? Может, с ним что-то не так?

Рот Саске вдруг исчез, и Наруто набрал в легкие воздух, даже не заметив, что так нуждался в кислороде. Руки коснулись спины, побуждая помочь. Наруто подчинился, немного поднимаясь на руках, позволяя парню стянуть футболку через голову. Блондин несколько секунд неудобно сидел, прежде чем руки осторожно легли на плечи, укладывая обратно. Саске уселся поудобней на бедрах Наруто, и блондин чувствовал его возбуждение через джинсы, через свои брюки, — ему стало интересно, насколько далеко зайдет Саске, прежде чем один из них струсит. Не похоже, что Саске отступит, так что все зависело от Наруто, от того, насколько он напуган, насколько возбужден, насколько упрям, и все же сдержит свое обещание.

Наруто решил, что они затеяли опасную игру в «кто первым струсит». Саске расстегнул ремень на его брюках. «Мы едем на мотоциклах». Саске потянул молнию вниз. «По узкому шаткому мосту». Саске скользнул руками не под штаны, а под боксеры Наруто, разом все стягивая. Блондин почувствовал только, как ткань прошлась по коже. Он сглотнул. «Над морем раскаленной лавы».

Наруто не собирался сдаваться первым. «Люди часто этим занимаются» — убеждал себя парень. А Саске, похоже, знал, что делал. Рука погладила бедро — от напряжения и желания лежать, не шевелясь, Наруто вздрогнул. Ладонь двинулась выше. И хотя Наруто знал, что сильные руки были шершавыми из-за мозолей и, хотя гордость все еще пыталась повлиять на его решение, мозг постепенно отключался. То же ощущение, когда проваливаешься в сон посредине урока. Стало как-то спокойно, происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным, хотя ничего необычного и не происходило. Саске сместил бедра, вжимаясь в пах Наруто членом. Наруто не пытался отстраниться, но и никак не отреагировал, когда Саске повторил движение, надавив чуть сильнее. Но он и не был против. Ему даже не было отвратительно, но и легче не становилось. Он не переставал думать о том, что повязка сработала, а иначе он бы все испортил.

Наруто не хотел ничего портить. Было хорошо. Саске такой теплый, такой настоящий, рядом с ним, контролирует ситуацию, такую неуправляемую ситуацию. Наруто позволил ему стянуть брюки еще ниже и почувствовал, что Саске встал, чтобы полностью снять джинсы.

Кожа к коже.

Так приятно.

Они немного вспотели. Наруто поднял ногу, помогая себе стянуть брюки до конца. Теперь оставаться полуодетым было глупо, пальцами ног он стянул носки. Голые ступни прошлись по икрам Саске. Руки ласкали его тело, касались поясницы, бедер, время от времени поглаживали их внутреннюю сторону…

«Все нормально, все хорошо, я ведь тоже к нему прикасаюсь».

Все началось очень медленно. Наруто не думал, что сможет выдержать, но все же получилось. Ему так хотелось, чтобы минут десять или пять ему было просто хорошо. Возбуждение росло, горячая рука осторожно обхватила его плоть, немного сжала — словами не опишешь — но он не мог остановиться. Теперь он понимал фразу «попался на горячем». И что за «горячее» это было. Жаркая ласка.

Ковер такой жесткий.

Пальцы скользкие от пота.

Неудобно, но хочется соприкоснуться руками, чтобы тут же расцепить пальцы.

Стоны. Не такие громкие. Их ведь могут услышать.

Слишком неопытно. Слишком грубо. Слишком быстро.

«Так приятно.

Не останавливайся.

Прошу. Прошу.

Не уходи».

Саске склонился над ним, начал целовать шею, губы уверенно изучали кожу, оставляли следы, которые к утру станут фиолетовыми. Когда брюнет склонился над ним для еще одного жаркого поцелуя, он немного пересел, чтобы член уперся в пах Наруто. Блондин тут же потянул руку к члену, но ее ударили. Саске сам обхватил их достоинства, стиснул, сжал.

«Ох».

Он опять начал игру языков и тут же резко толкнулся бедрами. Даже со ртом, запечатанным поцелуем, крик Наруто пронзил тишину комнаты, погружающейся в темноту, тем самым разорвав их негласное соглашение быть как можно тише. Саске повторил движение, вырывая тихое мычание, заставляя стонать.

Секунды шли — поцелуй становился более влажным, толчки стали быстрее. Долгие, медленные, мощные сменялись безжалостно-быстрыми, заставляя дрожать их обоих, вырывая у Наруто стоны. Воздуха не хватало, и в какой-то момент поцелуй прервался. Тогда же губы Саске оказались на шее Наруто: он кусал, лизал кожу, пока Наруто, опьяненный болью, не начал отвечать тем же. Царапал, оставлял синяки на коже, белее снега. Поцелуи Саске за ушком, язык оставил след на подбородке, потом к ямке у горла, и все сопровождалось ритмичными толчками, к которым блондин пытался подстроиться, приподнимал бедра, расставлял ноги, хотел увеличить контакт. Безжалостное трение вперемешку с полной беспомощностью из-за темноты «Пускай будет, как он хочет, пускай он ведет, ведь так хорошо, когда теряешь контроль, он же хочет этого, так пускай так и будет, приятно». Желание росло, он чувствовал сжигающий жар, думал, что кожа начнет плавиться, или вспыхнет огнем… Грудь, в капельках пота, скользила по его, издавая характерный звук, такой же, как поцелуи Саске на его шее.

На Наруто нашло озарение, когда Саске больно впился в предплечье. Наруто понял его. Пальцы запомнили каждый сантиметр тела брюнета от бедер и выше. Рука наугад коснулась челюсти Саске — прочертила контур лица, пальцы проследили линию носа — вернулись к приоткрытым губам. Саске вобрал один палец в рот, пососал, обвел языком. Наруто застонал, когда его отпустили из влажного плена, и язык тут же скользнул меж пальцев. Странно приятно, что у него мозолистые руки. Возбужденный член, трущийся о его собственный, вызывал неловкость, был отражением его собственных желаний. Это успокаивало, они ведь мало чем отличаются друг от друга: никаких потайных местечек, ничего не нужно открывать, изучать. Удобно знать, чего они хотят оба и как беспрепятственно получить это.

Узел повязки немного давил. Наруто, выгнув шею, сдвинул его чуть повыше. Повязка не съехала полностью, но он и не хотел этого. Он хотел понимания со стороны Саске.

В следующую минуту руки коснулись его затылка «Да, да», и повязку сняли. В комнате было темно, и он, наконец-то, смог видеть, да и боль отступила. Саске смотрел на него открытым искренним взглядом, словно он был последним человеком на земле, — его щеки пылали. Он тяжело дышал. Губы припухли после жадных поцелуев. Во второй раз за день Наруто стал инициатором поцелуя. Руки вплелись в волосы Саске — он почувствовал их тепло и шелк, словно их соткали из огня.

Наруто кончил быстрее Саске: в последний раз прильнул к нему всем телом и тут же упал на пол. Каждое движение сопровождалось странными влажными звуками, из-за теплой жидкости меж их животами. Глаза плотно закрыты, тело пронизывали волны оргазма, ожидая разрядки Саске. Он ускорил темп, двигаясь как одержимый, и в эти десять бесконечных секунд на Наруто нахлынуло липкое понимание того, во что он себя втянул. Саске с силой вжался в него, застонал, навалился всем телом. Наруто задыхался от его запаха, от напряженного, как струна, тела. Пальцы впились в угловатые бедра, небольшие бессмысленные толчки все продолжались, принося затухающее удовольствие.

Теплое и яркое.

Это не было похоже на вспышку яркого света. Пик наслаждения отличался от удовольствия после мастурбации. Чувство, одно на двоих, сводящее с ума. Пьяняще приятное настолько, что Наруто не мог нормально дышать. Словно… ослепительный свет, а если закрыть глаза, то все будет цвета…

Какое-то время они так и лежали: Саске на нем, тела тесно прижаты друг к другу, в попытке немного отдохнуть. Они успокаивались дольше, чем длился сам акт. Некоторое время спустя Саске застонал и слез с парня. Дышать стало намного легче.

— Ты как? – прошептал Саске. Слова с явным акцентом прозвучали уверенно, и это утешало. Саске отнесся к произошедшему, как к обычному делу. Какой бы странной ни была ситуация, все же хорошо, что в какой-то степени они оба отвечали за произошедшее.

— В порядке, — заверил его Наруто слабым голосом, подавляя желание ответить с сарказмом.

— Может, что-нибудь выпьешь? – спросил Саске. — Я принесу тебе, если хочешь.

— Д-да…— заикаясь, сказал Наруто. – Спасибо.

Саске медленно встал — Наруто проследил, как он плавно проследовал на кухню. Размеренная мягкая поступь, как у женщины. Он в тысячу раз грациозней Наруто. Саске достал чашку из шкафчика, наполнил ее до половины водой, вернулся обратно. Осторожно сел, не то чтоб он боялся напугать Наруто резкими движениями. Саске насытился, был доволен и просто наблюдал, как Наруто делает большие глотки: глаза были полуприкрыты, на губах играла небольшая улыбка.

Когда Наруто допил воду, Саске забрал чашку и поставил ее на кафельный пол кухни. Он тут же улегся рядом с Наруто, лицом к лицу, обнимая его за талию, притягивая ближе.

Наруто хмыкнул и добродушно спросил. — Может, ляжем на диван?

— Мм, — промычал Саске, пряча нос в изгибе шеи Наруто. – Тебе неудобно?

Наруто на пару секунд задумался. – Не совсем, — ответил он, и в доказательство положил левую ногу на ногу Саске, ближе к его телу. Было странно чувствовать, как высыхает сперма и пот на их телах, но то, как Саске улыбался, уткнувшись ему в плечо, компенсировало любые неудобства.

«Так приятно».

Саске поцеловал его в шею.

«Не уезжай».

Саске растерялся, похоже, он не знал, как ответить на вопрос. Наруто и раньше видел Саске удивленным, но сейчас тот выглядел как-то иначе. Саске словно выбили из колеи. У Наруто потяжелело в животе, когда он опять заметил тень непонятой, но знакомой эмоции в глазах Саске. Грудь начала болеть: сердце слишком громко билось о грудную клетку. Он ненавидел этот взгляд. Он не понимал его, все еще не понимал, но ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души.

— Я же говорил, — пробормотал Саске, — ты чувствовал себя несчастным лишь со мной.

Наруто моргнул. – С какого ты вдруг приравниваешь несчастье и доверие, где ты такого начитался?

— Ты был несчастным, — сказал ему Саске. — Каждый день я думал: а вдруг ты не прийдешь в школу? И каждый день ты приходил, всем и вся улыбался… кроме меня. Даже перед Ирукой ты не снимал свою глупую маску. – Саске погрустнел. – Кроме меня. Ты был честен со мной. Жесток. И я не знаю, почему. Я думал, так было потому, что я и половины не понимал из того, что ты говоришь. А может потому, что я, так же как и ты, ненавидел детей из нашей школы. Какой бы ни была причина, со мной ты был настоящим. – Саске чуть склонил голову в безмолвном вопросе. – Вот что такое для меня доверие.

«А для меня?

Это тоже доверие?

Это доверие?»

— Я был уверен… потому что сам доверял тебе.

«Это доверие.

Это любовь?»

Саске смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Теплый живой взгляд черных глаз, после всех переживаний.

«Да. Это она».

Наруто улыбнулся. Так лучше, чем хмуриться, сердиться из-за страданий, терзавших его столько лет. Впервые, с тех пор как они сидели на школьной крыше, свесив ноги, Наруто улыбнулся.

«Смогу ли я все исправить?

Я попробую.

Обещаю».

Наруто ткнулся носом в плечо Саске, глубоко вдохнул. Сложно сказать: пахло одеколоном или шампунем, но как бы там ни было, запах был приятным. Он не мог им насыться. Наруто коснулся губами местечка за ушком, пососал кожу, прикусил нежно зубами. Он не знал, получилось слишком грубо или слишком нежно, но Саске, похоже, было все равно, так как его дыхание учащалось с каждым небольшим укусом, к нему присоединились и тихие стоны, когда блондин проходился языком по покрасневшей коже.

У него теперь было четкое представление о том, как пахнет секс. Каждый раз, отрываясь от шеи Саске, он улавливал запах мускуса вперемешку с резким запахом пота. Запах, не похожий на любой другой и, может, не такой приятный, но Наруто не возражал. Все было правильно: необычный запах подходил для необычной неги, разливавшейся по телу. Саске, похоже, наоборот вспоминал все, что здесь происходило, не хотел идти дальше, к моменту, когда придется расстаться. Руки старшего парня все еще были липкими, когда они коснулись икр, прошлись по бедрам, коснулись паха, заставив Наруто задрожать и дернуться от резкого приятного удовольствия. Но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Наруто почувствовал, как рука Саске легла у его головы. Чуть отстранившись, он бросил на него любопытный взгляд. Саске покачал головой, прижался к нему, сминая их бедра. Так и должно быть. Все началось с поцелуев, и за час они сделали столько всего, что нормальная пара растягивает на год. Поцелуй — своеобразное начало их эксперимента. Нечто неизменное, ставящее их перед следующим шагом, перед решением зайти еще дальше, перейти черту, — и Саске был инициатором этого.

Наруто почувствовал новый запах, на секунду сбивший его с толку. Знакомый, но абсолютно не подходивший ситуации, и он не мог сказать, что это. Саске что-то делал, но умело отвлекал Наруто, запечатывая рот поцелуем. Чуть погодя движения прекратились, а рука Саске нежно скользнула к ягодицам.

Младший парень вздрогнул от удивления, но приказал себе успокоиться. Тело устало, но кровь уже кипела. И он не знал, кого в этом винить: возраст или Саске.

Наруто быстро разорвал поцелуй — губы Саске остались ни с чем. Рука прошлась по ягодицам блондина, скользнула дальше, к более интимному месту, меж ног — влажные пальцы пытались что-то найти. Жидкость, случайно попавшая на кожу, сглаживала движения и беспокоила его «Все же, что это. Это, что…»

— Саске, — Наруто хватал воздух. Он ушел от поцелуя, когда губы Саске попытались найти его, чтобы отвлечь. – Какого хрена ты делаешь с маслом?

— Тише, — прошептал Саске. Рука продолжила свой путь, и лицо Наруто вспыхнуло от унижения, когда скользкие пальцы прошлись меж половинками. Руки уперлись в грудь Саске: парень пытался оттолкнуть его. Но брюнет приподнялся. Рука, на которую он опирался, обняла плечи Наруто, прогоняя напряжение и не давая тому освободиться.

— Расслабься, — строго сказал Саске. – Будет хорошо, если ты расслабишься.

— Да не хочу я расслабляться! – По-ребячьи вспылил Наруто. – Что ты собрался делать?

Саске растерянно выдохнул. – Добе, — прошептал он, — я же не солгал, говоря, что будет хорошо? Ну хоть в чем-то?

Наруто прикусил губу. Саске был прав. Может не все шло так гладко, в начале некоторые вещи казались неправильными, но в итоге было приятно. И до этого момента им удалось забыть об их половой принадлежности. Ему стало плевать на девчонок во всем мире: Наруто не был частью их мира. Он был в квартире Саске, он был его миром, играл по его правилам. И если он говорил, что все нормально, то и Наруто считал, что все нормально, потому что так и было. Так что и то, что будет дальше, это тоже нормально.

Наруто неуверенно кивнул. Поморщился из-за небольшого давления. Задохнулся, когда что-то проникло в него, что-то, чему там явно было не место. Но он позволил. Наруто спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Саске, легко поцеловал кожу. Взрогнул, когда палец скользнул глубже. Саске опять попытался его успокоить, хотел, чтобы парень расслабился, а Наруто прикусил его шею сильнее, заставив поморщиться. Саске замолчал. Боль свела на нет все нежные слова.

Палец скользнул глубже — Наруто дернулся. Почувствовал, как он двигается в нем, причиняя неудобство. Боли не было, но странное давление поубавило желание, которое ранее доминировало во всем его естестве. – Это… — пробормотал он, хватая ртом воздух, когда вторжение стало глубже. – … это так странно, — еле закончил он. Наруто резко вдохнул. Саске вытащил палец. И опять скользнул обратно, быстрее, чем раньше. Чувствовать движением там было странно.

— Будет лучше, — пообещал Саске. – Просто потерпи.

Наруто пытался. Лизал шею Саске, отвлекая себя приятным солоноватым вкусом, остававшемся на языке. Тело, хоть и устало от оргазма, но снова начало гореть. Наруто не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Все, что он испытывал, было слишком интимно и, в то же время, очень приятно. Наруто прикрыл глаза, сдаваясь и ложа голову около плеча Саске, погружаясь в мир ощущений. Саске вынул палец и медленно двинулся обратно, заставив Наруто поморщиться, — добавил еще один.

— Не обязательно это делать, — хватая воздух, говорил Наруто, пока не почувствовал костяшки пальцев у самого входа. – Все нормально. Правда. Амм! По-подожди, стой!

Саске опрокинул его на спину, широко развел ноги, так, чтобы поместиться меж них. Наруто почувствовал, как в его член уперся стояк Саске, прежде чем парень одной рукой поднял его ногу, забрасывая себе на талию, тем самым предоставляя другой руке доступ к его телу. Наруто прикусил губу — сердце бешено стучало в груди. Он взвизгнул, когда третий палец присоединился к двум другим, и повел бедрами, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного вторжения, прошипев имя Саске злым, удивленным тоном. Но Саске лишь тихо засмеялся — ухмылка на лице свидетельствовала о том, что ему нравилась ситуация.

— Смейся-смейся! – вырвалось у Наруто. – Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я засуну пальцы тебе в твою… твою… — Саске опять тихонько прыснул, и Наруто сердито отвернулся.

— Глубже? — спокойно спросил Саске, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Наруто мотнул головой «Нет», но Саске проигнорировал его, засовывая их глубже, вбивая их быстрыми движениями, создавая при этом неприятный мокрый звук.

— Медленнее, — попросил Наруто. Такое ощущение, что воздух выбивали из легких, — он никак не мог нормально вдохнуть. – Придурок, ты понимаешь значение слова «медленно»?

Саске понимал и, наконец, подчинился. Пальцы теперь двигались медленнее. Наруто чувствовал, как они растягивают, поглаживают его изнутри. К непривычному удовольствию добавилась небольшая резкая боль. Он тихо застонал, когда подушечки двинулись под другим углом. Вскинул бедра, в этот раз принимая пальцы глубже. Ухмылка Саске стала шире, и Наруто слишком отвлекся, чтобы заметить эту улыбку, не сулившую ему ничего хорошего.

— Наруто? – позвал он мягко. Наруто обратил на него свое внимание. – Так хорошо? – Подушечки прошлись по той самой точке внутри него, что и ранее, и Наруто не сдержал стона. Он лишь кивнул головой. Это все, что позволяла ему гордость. – Я же не врал тебе, так? – Саске продолжал. – Насчет того, что будет хорошо. – Опять же, Наруто лишь кивнул головой, забывая о гордости из-за удивительно сильных ощущений. Он двигал бедрами в ритм руки Саске, из-за чего парень довольно улыбался. – Позволь, я попробую еще кое-что.

Наруто попытался что-то сказать, но получился лишь стон, не говоривший ни о согласии, ни о том, что парень был против. Он не был уверен, что хочет еще чего-то. И так было достаточно. Это было даже лучше, чем предыдущие ласки Саске. Но парень твердо намеривался получить ответ. Он вытащил пальцы из Наруто, и тот недовольно заныл. – Эй!

— Ответь, — приказал Саске. Черные глаза довольно смотрели на Наруто.

Наруто все еще было сложно дышать, но он спросил. — Что именно ты хочешь попробовать?

Саске отрицательно мотнул головой. – Просто ответь.

— Пока ты не скажешь, не отвечу, — уверенно сказал Наруто.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

-Пф, да, а иначе бы не позволил тебе…

— Я же не солгал, говоря, что будет приятно, нэ?

Наруто нервно поерзал. – В общем-то да, но…

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал Саске. – Я знаю, что делаю.

Наруто все равно не ответил. Он все еще был возбужден, и Саске не мог об этом не знать. Да и член Саске упирался в его живот. Пока что все, что они бы ни делали, было приятно. И Наруто не мог понять, чего еще может хотеть от него Саске.

— Хорошо… — неохотно согласился Наруто.

— Обещаешь?

Слово вызвало у Наруто тревогу. Хотя последнее его обещание принесло Наруто лишь удовольствие, сейчас Саске собрался перейти черту и знал, что сможет это сделать, лишь заключив сделку с непреклонной моралью Наруто. – Зачем? – бросил вызов Наруто.

Саске пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. – Чтобы ты не струсил, конечно же.

— А я должен?

— Если ты трусишка, то да.

Наруто прищурился. – Перестань использовать меня! – вырвалось у него.

Саске закатил глаза. Он выглядел немного расстроено. – Перестань ломаться как девчонка, добе.

— Я не девчонка! — вырвалось у Наруто. Он вздохнул, зная, что Саске загнал его в угол. – Ладно. Я обещаю.

Саске улыбнулся. Не ухмыльнулся и не смеялся над ним, просто улыбнулся. Лишь кончиками губ, но для Наруто вполне хватило такого редкого явления для опасной сделки. – Спасибо.

— Че, ладно, — прошептал Наруто, поворачивая голову набок в ожидании. – Так что?

— Закрой глаза.

— Нет.

— Перестань опять упрямиться. Просто сделай это.

— Зачем?

Просто доверься мне.

Наруто хмыкнул.

— Рано или поздно ты устанешь повторять это, — сказал парень. Он картинно закатил глаза, показывая свое отношение к словам Саске, и лишь потом закрыл их. Тот быстро сказал что-то на японском и переместился. Головка уже не упиралась Наруто в живот, Саске застыл меж его ногами.

Влажный звук.

Наруто томился ожиданием, пальцы немного вздрагивали. Он лежал со скрещенными руками, прекрасно осознавая, в каком он положении. Слишком открыт, и ему неуютно, но в таком состоянии он еще с прошлого четверга. Еще одна странность к целой куче вдобавок вряд ли изменит картину, так ведь?

Саске, наконец, закончил то, что делал. Руки опустились около его ног, одна была влажной. «Скорей всего от масла, — думал Наруто». Саске раздвинул ему ноги, но в этот раз, пальцы остановились под коленами, приподняли их. Наруто тут же расцепил руки, ладони уперлись в ковер. – Что ты…? – ноги вдруг оказались на плечах Саске, а руки приподняли зад Наруто, притягивая его чуть ближе, пальцы еще раз коснулись входа. Наруто задержал дыхание. Что-то опять уперлось в него, и на секунду он подумал, что это опять пальцы Саске, но ощущения были другими.

К тому времени как Наруто понял, что это было, круглая головка уже оказалась внутри. Наруто вскрикнул, но тело находилось в такой позе, что никак не уйдешь. Руки опирались по обе стороны о пол, он попытался оторвать их, чтобы ухватиться за ноги и достать до плеч Саске. Парень перевел весь вес на согнутые ноги, он был так близко, что Наруто чувствовал дыхание на своем лице. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на лицо Саске, немного исказившееся от боли. Он вскрикнул опять, когда Саске протиснулся дальше.

— П-перестань! – попросил Наруто. – Остановись! Черт, Саске! Саске! Это мм-а! Это не то, что пальцы! Слишком большой, не войдет, уйди! Убирайся! – Наруто слабо упирался в плечи Саске, нерешительно пытаясь оттолкнуть парня. Саске продолжал входить, игнорируя блондина. Несмотря на сильную боль, которая разрывала его тело на части, любопытство никуда не исчезло. Саске был прав. До этого момента он ему не врал. И Наруто не мог придумать причину, почему бы ему сейчас начать это делать.

— О-осторожней, — зашипел Наруто. Голова запрокинута, боль исказила черты лица. – Будь о-осторожней.

— Перестань двигаться, — выдохнул Саске. Хотя между его бровей и залегла складка от боли, черные глаза горели огнем, а в голосе сквозило удовольствие. Саске наслаждался ситуацией. – Расслабься. Скоро будет хорошо.

Наруто не был уверен, вошел ли в него Саске полностью, но когда парень, чуть отодвигаясь, подался обратно, движение принесло только боль. Саске тут же двинулся вперед, проталкиваясь глубже. Было больно — «Господи, как же чертовски больно», — но боль не увеличивалась. Наруто утешал себя хоть этим.

Когда Саске повторил то же движение, боль вернулась, но не с такой силой. Все равно, что заходить в горячую ванну. Когда погружаешь ноги, вода кажется невыносимо горячей, так что тут же вынимаешь их. Но во второй раз немного легче. Становишься в воду, чуть постоишь, и плавно в нее опускаешься. Привыкаешь к горячей воде. И боль уже не такая сильная, как прежде. Саске вошел глубже, губами коснулся ноги Наруто, прикусил кожу.

Саске двинулся в третий раз, входя так же глубоко. В четвертый раз японец застонал, меж его бровями залегла складка. Но в этот раз, вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, он сделал резкое движение. – Амм! – простонал Наруто, все еще задыхаясь. Толчки Саске стали жестче, он двигался вперед и тут же обратно, Наруто думал, что его глаза вот-вот закатятся, и он потеряет сознание.

Саске, толкнувшись как можно глубже, наконец, остановился, задыхаясь, что-то шепча на японском. Он поцеловал ногу Наруто, толкнулся еще раз с влажным звуком, ослепленный чувствами, попытался найти рот Наруто. И когда нашел, не теряя ни секунды, его язык скользнул внутрь. Наруто яростно ответил, пытаясь отвлечься от боли, хоть и понимал, что она не такая уж и сильная. Потом поцелуй стал осторожным, из-за чего Саске застонал. И опять толкнулся. Раздирающая, но терпимая боль.

Они застыли на долгую минуту, поцелуй стал хаотичным прикосновением губ и столкновением языков, и уже было непонятно, кто продолжал борьбу. Но также резко, как Саске начал поцелуй, так он и прервал его, рвано хватая воздух, глаза блестели от испытанного удовольствия.

— Мой, — прошептал Саске, слово призрачно коснулось раскрытых губ. Голубые глаза чуть расширились, а, когда Саске вытащил из него член, Наруто удивленно распахнул их. Пустота, и еще больше боли, чем с ним внутри, но парень тут же двинулся вперед.

— АХ! – Чтобы оборвать стон, он прикусил нижнюю губу, лицо исказилось от боли и удовольствия. Звук, вырванный изо рта, смутил его своей громкостью, заполнил звенящую тишину комнаты. Саске, так близко к нему, тоже застонал, звук напомнил мурлыканье, негромкий, но низкий, гортанный. Глаза прикрыты, зубы сжаты, на щеках румянец от напряжения, удовольствие читалось в каждой черте лица. Он тихо зашипел, выходя из парня на пару сантиметров, прежде чем толкнуться обратно, стон встретился с криком Наруто.

Несколько раз, не меняя скорости, он повторил движение, все время вынимая член настолько, чтобы головка оставалась внутри, прежде чем полностью погрузиться обратно.

Тело натянуто как струна, мышцы бедер и рук дрожат от напряжения. Наруто не мог заставить себя расслабиться, держался за боль, боясь отпустить себя, отдаться новым зарождающимся ощущениям.

— Расслабься, — сквозь зубы произнес Саске, — просто расслабься. Ведь так хорошо.

Разум Наруто кричал «Нет!», но тело слишком устало и начало отвечать. Мышцы подчинились, с напряжением ушла и боль, ее частички отдавались слабым эхом.

Он был полностью сосредоточен на твердом члене, входящем в него; горячий и слишком большой, но было терпимо. Было почти…

— Кс… — Саске распахнул глаза. Он пробормотал что-то на беглом японском, прежде чем руки развели ноги Наруто шире, буквой «V» . Бедра двинулись обратно, Саске выпрямил спину, глубоко вошел на полную длину. Пресс старшего парня напрягся, а Наруто удивленно вскрикнул. Спина выгнулась, оторвавшись от пола, руки сжались в кулаки, он крепко закрыл глаза, невероятное удовольствие наполнило его тело, словно он потерял контроль над автомобилем.

— Мм… амм… — Короткие резкие выдохи в такт толчкам брюнета, голова, каждый раз чуть ударявшаяся о стол. Сознание затуманилось, и он не мог сконцентрироваться на сильном приятном чувстве, возникавшем из-за толчков Саске – наполненность, причем он только сейчас осознал, какой же пустой была вся его жизнь.

«Он был прав, — скользнула далекая мысль. Тело дрожало от напряжения. Он подался вперед, пытаясь принять его всего. – Так приятно»

Наруто повернул голову в сторону, тяжело дыша через нос, крепко закрыв глаза. Легкие горели, а жар губ Саске опалял. Рот пытался найти свежий прохладный воздух. Рука нежно прикоснулась к его щеке, Наруто приоткрыл правый глаз и расплывчато увидел дрожащие пальцы Саске.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Саске, выравнивая дыхание. – Наруто, посмотри на меня.

И Наруто посмотрел, взгляд прошелся по бледной коже шеи, Саске глотнул, под кожей чуть обозначился кадык. Голубые глаза поднялись выше, к бледным искусанным губам. К впалым щекам с легким румянцем. К мешкам под глазами, похожим больше на тень, не на признак бессонницы. К черным глазам, ярко пылавшим страстью, распахнутым и сияющим как диаманты. К сбившимся волосам у лба, и к прядкам на затылке, которые касались плеч парня. К коже, покрытой капельками пота, к влаге приоткрытых губ.

— Скажи мое имя, — выдохнул Саске, замедляя темп, вбиваясь ровными долгими толчками, руки крепко удерживали Наруто за талию, пальцы впивались так, что могли остаться синяки.

— За-аа че-е-ем? – еле выговорил Наруто, ресницы трепетали, но он всеми силами пытался удержать контакт с глазами Саске. Кожа терлась о ковер, наверняка на утро будет раздражение, и не только оно, все тело будет болеть. Завтра утром. Странная комбинация слов, он не мог думать о чем-то кроме сейчас и здесь. Саске действительно уедет до завтрашнего дня? Позволит ли ему Наруто? Захочет ли он закрыться с Наруто в этой комнате навсегда, так что никому из них не придется столкнуться с внешним миром? Наруто по неосторожности признался ему в своей любви. Этого ведь достаточно? Это ведь все изменит?

— Прошу, просто скажи его для меня, — растерянно говорил Саске, постепенно увеличивая скорость, заставляя Наруто стонать, и сжимать бедра.

— Мм-м-м… Са…

— Давай, — ободряюще сказал Саске. – Прошу, скажи, скажи… скажи для меня…

— Са…

— Скажи для меня.

— Са-а-а… мм! Саааске… — Глаза расширились, когда Саске ускорил темп, грубо толкаясь в его тело, раскачиваясь. Он опирался на одну руку, вторая играла с влажной головкой члена Наруто.

— Громче, — приказал Саске, поглаживая член, но не сжимая, а, когда Наруто вскинул бедра, чтобы почувствовать его еще глубже, он и вовсе убрал руку.

— С-с-Саске…

— Громче, Наруто. Скажи громче.

— Саске!

— Еще громче.

— Не уезжай!

Саске склонился над ним, в темных глазах плескалось наслаждение... и неуверенность, правильно ли он расслышал слова Наруто.

— Не бросай меня, — прошептал Наруто, он смотрел на Саске из-под прикрытых глаз, общая картина смазалась, в глазах щипало. – Нет. Останься. Саске!

Брюнет отвернулся, впился в его плечо, чтобы отвлечься, с силой и жадностью вбиваясь в тело, с вожделением шепча имя Наруто, припадая губами к его коже, и в ответ услышал свое имя. К сбивчивому шепоту присоединилось еще одно слово:

— Мой, — и брюнет остановился на нем.

— Мой, — простонал он. – Ты весь мой. Скажи это.

Наруто отрицательно дернул головой, застонал, когда член Саске опять задел простату.

— Скажи, что не уедешь.

— Не могу, — прошептал Саске. — Скажи, что только мой, — приказал он. – Целиком и полностью. Никому не отдам. Скажи это. Говори. Признай, что принадлежишь мне.

— Н-нет… – «Почему он не соглашается?» — подумал Наруто. Он отдал Саске за каких-то несколько часов больше, чем кому-либо в своей жизни, и не мог получить от него лишь одно обещание. Почему? Почему? Лишь одно обещание, взамен всех выполненных обещаний Наруто. «Останься, останься, останьсяостанься»

Голос Саске изменился, теперь он не настаивал, слова отлично подходили к надломленным просьбам Наруто.

— Скажи, что мой, — попросил он, словно это единственное, что могло спасти его жизнь. Возможно, так и было. – Прошу!

— Не могу, — голос был сиплым, — не скажу. Пока ты не по-пообещаешь мне. – Он говорил отрывками, четкая речь осталась в прошлом, напряжение внизу живота – единственное, о чем он мог думать. «Так близко, ну хоть еще немного, а потом, потом все закончится». Он боялся этого больше, чем смерти. – Пообещай мне. Прошу!

— Пожалуйста, — Саске попробовал еще раз, игнорируя просьбу Наруто. – Скажи, что мой. Ты ведь мой. Скажи, что только мой, и больше ничей.

— Я останусь один, — прошептал Наруто. – Ты не мо-можешь… не уезжай! Не надо! По-послу-у-ушай!

— Но это так, — повторил Саске, потерявшись в своих собственных мыслях. – Ты должен быть. У меня больше ничего нет… позволь мне получить хотя бы это. Лишь это, только тебя. Скажи, что ты мой.

— Н-нет… мм, Саске…

— Наруто, — отозвался Саске. – Просто скажи это, мне больше ничего не нужно. Скажи, что мой.

— Скажи, что останешься…

Зарычав, Саске склонился ниже, заставил Наруто согнуть ноги так, что колени оказались у плеч парня. Наруто вскрикнул, было неудобно, он застонал, Саске быстро вбивался, мошонка каждый раз касалась его задницы.

— У меня ничего нет, — разбито прошептал Саске. Наруто вдруг осознал, что парень плачет. Дорожки слез появились на лице, покрытом испариной, в горле застрял ком, стало сложно дышать; лицо Саске посветлело, он пытался сдерживать всхлипы. – У меня ничего нет. Даже этого.

Наруто не думал, что можно двигаться еще быстрее, но Саске делал это, и боль начала возвращаться. Она добавила остроты к удовольствию, член пульсировал, зажатый меж его животом и плоским твердым животом Саске.

— Даже тебя, — прошептал Саске. – Прошу… Наруто, прошу… будь только моим. Моим. Принадлежи мне всецело…

— Саске, — выкрикнул Наруто, спина выгнулась, он вскидывал бедра, помогая брюнету.

— Наруто, — прошептал Саске, прежде чем его глаза закрылись.

Наруто выгнулся еще раз. «Так близко». Толчок, еще один, третий, четвертый, он достиг разрядки. Но не хотел этого. Он хотел, чтобы это все продолжалось, никогда не заканчивалось, потому что тогда Саске не уедет, и Наруто не будет несчастным. Нет, хуже, чем несчастным, он останется один. Саске весь вечер, целый год собирал его по кусочкам, а сейчас разбил одним движением, не пообещав остаться. И все равно, он достиг его. Наруто безмолвно приоткрыл рот в попытке произнести имя Саске под конец, его накрыло волной умопомрачительного удовольствия, все чувства обострились в сто крат.

Наруто говорили, что оргазм схож со вспышкой света. Мир вдруг наполнится ярким светом, ослепительным удовольствием, перед глазами поплывут точки. Но было совсем не так. Все повторилось как прежде, но в другом свете. Все стало фиолетовым, цвет, как злокачественная опухоль, поселился в мозгу. Цвет, пьянящий своей темной стороной, завораживающий красотой, на оттенок светлее черного. Цвет фиалок, цвет синяков. Он поглотил его на волне блаженства, напряжение внизу живота нашло выход. Все потонуло в вязком фиолетовом тумане. Наруто уловил запах, запах сладкого винограда, почувствовал, как он пробрался под кожу. Слишком темный, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, этот цвет становился все темнее и темнее, заволакивая сознание.

Человек над ним замер, тело опять прижало его к полу. Влажную кожу обдало тяжелым дыханием. Цвет сковал все его тело; Наруто было интересно, что увидел Саске, погружаясь в наслаждение.

— Прости, — прошептал Саске в изгиб шеи Наруто. Он отодвинулся, привстал с него, но Наруто видел лишь размытые очертания. – Ты отдал так много… а я не могу ничего дать взамен.

Реальность ускользала. Наруто практически не понимал, что говорит Саске, уловив лишь, что ему отказали в единственной вещи, которую он когда-либо хотел. За одну секунду его жизнь потеряла смысл. Точно так же буря сметает все на своем пути. Из-за этого сердце кровоточило; раны заживут, но ничто не будет как прежде.

Он знал, что больше никогда не увидит Саске, и в эти последние секунды он услышал его шепот:

— Я люблю тебя.

На долю секунды перед глазами мелькнуло что-то блестящее. Он понял, что солнце зашло. Небо было темным, как и глаза Саске, они блестели, будто звезды. Две слезы светились как бриллианты, и, сорвавшись, оставили после себя лишь влажные дорожки.

Когда Наруто проснулся, Саске нигде не было.

Он полежал немного в темноте комнаты. Думал, что ночью она будет выглядеть иначе, но комната такой и осталась. Все равно что смотреть на яблоко днем, а потом ночью. Знаешь, что цвет такой же красный, и точно знаешь вкус, хотя в темноте оно кажется другим.

Медленно поднявшись, Наруто вернулся в реальность. Возможно, Саске был в ванной или переодевался в спальне, но Наруто знал, это не так. Мир застыл, погрузившись в тишину, и Наруто остался один.

«Прости»

«Я люблю тебя»

«Как чувствует себя человек, которому выстрелили в сердце», — подумал Наруто. Он сомневался, подойдет ли это к предательству соперников.

Кожа покалывала, словно он сгорел на солнце. Ноги, казалось, приклеились к ковру. Он сел на колени, чуть передохнул, зажмурив глаза от боли. Двигаться было больно. Через минуту он осторожно встал. Сделал пару шагов, а, ощутив боль, решил, что она терпима. Минуту он думал о том, чтобы искупаться или хотя бы умыться, но не решился. Одежда лежала у его ног. С минуту он поднимал ее, морщась, так как пришлось нагнуться. В уголках глаз чуть защипало, в горле застрял ком. Хотелось плакать, на глаза навернулись слезы. Но он сдержал их. Ничего не осталось.

Одевшись, он оглянулся. На полу лежала полупустая бутылочка оливкового масла. Совсем рядом – одеяло. Наверное, Саске накрыл его, но оно потом сползло. Шторы были чуть приоткрыты, так что в окне виднелась тонкая полоска черного неба. Никаких других изменений.

Сумка лежала там же, где он ее и оставил. Бумаги Саске все также валялись на полу. Казалось, все было так давно. Бумаги, сумка не должны быть здесь. В это место не должны проникать предметы из внешнего мира. Но Наруто не мог заставить себя что-то сделать с ними. Выбросить в мусор, или в окно. Ему даже смотреть на них не хотелось. Это просто кощунство.

Он хотел осмотреться. Возможно, чтобы найти подсказку, куда мог уйти Саске или куда он уезжает завтра. Хотел знать, как это – жить в этом доме, доме Саске. Но это тоже было кощунством.

Так что Наруто, прихрамывая, пошел к двери, открыл ее, не зная, закрывать за собой или нет. Вряд ли Саске когда-либо забывал ключи. Он закрыл ее, это значило, что сам он не сможет вернуться.

Наруто плотно захлопнул дверь. Одиночество усилилось в десять крат. Все перевернулось с ног на голову. Ему вдруг показалось, что в коридоре на него глядит монстр. Его перья стояли дыбом. Темнота поглощала. Лампы на потолке косо смотрели на него. Следовало остаться внутри, там, где он был в безопасности. Даже если Саске так и не вернется, даже если он навсегда останется в той комнате на ковре до конца своей чертовой жизни, он будет счастлив. Каждую ночь будет лежать на том ковре до конца своей жизни. В красных лучах заката, до конца своих дней. До конца жизни. Своего рода выбор между одиночеством и невыносимой пустотой. И он выбрал первое.

Монстр приближался к нему из темноты. Наруто развернулся, дернул за дверную ручку, а потом вспомнил, что запер дверь. Начал стучать, зная, что никто не ответит. Кричать, зная, что никто не ответит. Там никого не было.

— Саске! Саске! Саске! САСКЕ!

Удар удар удар, еще и еще…

Сердце бешено колотилось.

Удар удар удар…

Руки начали неметь.

— САСКЕ! САСКЕ!

— Что случилось?

Наруто узнал голос. Развернувшись, он увидел человека на месте монстра – швейцара. Напыщенный и злой, как и при их первой встрече. Все равно, что очнуться после долгого сна посредине дня. Странное ощущение, словно Наруто стоит на одном и том же месте и словно он на десять лет перенесся в будущее.

А глаза, прищуренные недобрые глаза, как зеркала, с отражением настоящего монстра в коридоре. Он увидел там себя – злого, изможденного, повзрослевшего, старого... в таком молодом теле.

— Что-то случилось? – спросил швейцар гнусавым жестоким голосом. Наруто не мог на него злиться. Он же просто пожилой мужчина, который не смог ничего достичь в жизни, кроме как стать швейцаром в этом новом здании. Он имел право так резко говорить.

А Наруто имел право чувствовать себя так кошмарно.

— Эй, — окликнул его мужчина, когда Наруто скользнул мимо него. – Постойте, одну…

Наруто знал, что швейцару было наплевать. Он не слышал шагов позади себя. И один дошел до лифта, не оглядываясь, не желая видеть монстра в глазах швейцара. Дождавшись, когда лифт за ним закроется, он развернулся. Засунув руки с саднящими запястьями в карманы, он представил, что уже дома. Дома, где обычные стены, где уютное тепло, большой широкий ковер, чуть слышный запах дыма, приятный, не предвещающий пожар.

Он вышел из здания, ни с кем и словом не обмолвившись. В вестибюле и в приемной никого не было. Наруто задумался о времени. И о том, скольких людей он разбудил своими криками.

Ему было интересно, сколько людей слышали, но не набрались смелости что-то сделать.

На улице было так же тихо, как и внутри. Наруто шел в тишине долгое время, с отсутствующим видом, игнорируя временное помешательство, которое рассеяло все мысли. Наруто не хотел ни о чем думать. Мысли раздерут и то, что от него осталось. А он должен был сохранить хоть это. Ему нужно сохранить то, что осталось – хотя бы для Ируки.

— Эй… эй, Узумаки! Это что, и правда ты, Узумаки!

До боли приятно почувствовать растущий страх из-за этих слов. Наруто узнал его, конечно же, узнал, хоть никогда не подходил к нему так близко. Парни были позади него, Наруто знал, чтобы выбраться отсюда с наименьшим уроном, ему придется показать характер, развернуться к ним лицом. И, к их сожалению Саске не сломал его полностью. Все равно, что поцарапанная коленка по сравнению с содранной кожей на другой, под разодранными новыми джинсами. Дорогими джинсами, и полностью испорченными, а под тканью лишь царапина, она даже не кровоточит, лишь поболит пару часов, а потом останется небольшой синяк. Чтобы что-то испортить, нужна равная сила.

Так что Наруто продолжил идти.

— Эй! Ха-ха, да заткнись ты хоть на секунду. Эй, Узумаки! Куда это ты бежишь, гребаный пидор?

Тяжелая рука легла на опущенные плечи Наруто, от парня разило тошнотворным запахом сигарет и пива. Краем глаза он увидел приближение еще нескольких теней. Ему стало интересно, почувствуют ли они немного другой запах.

— Как делишки, педик? – спросил Кисаме грубым голосом, дружески похлопав по спине и сжав плечи Наруто, хотя друг вряд ли бы сжимал с такой силой. – Давненько не виделись. Что стряслось то, а? – Наруто услышал взрыв смеха позади. Уловив голоса и прислушавшись к шагам, Наруто понял, что за ним еще человека три из шайки. Может, четыре. Он не хотел оборачиваться и проверять.

— Эй, эй, ты что, потерял дар речи? – Кисаме ржал вовсю, и неровно шел из-за алкоголя, выпитого до того, как они наткнулись на Наруто. Он был выше, выше Саске, и наверняка старше. Наруто знал, что парень уже не один раз повторял год, так же, как и то, что его родителям было плевать на его успеваемость. От кого-то он взял дурацкую привычку пить. И по какой-то причине Наруто просто не мог ненавидеть его.

— Да что с твоим голосом, засранец? – весело спросил Кисаме. Он ткнул свои мерзкие пальцы в ухо Наруто, вынуждая того повернуть голову. Последовала вспышка громкого смеха. Наруто знал эту улицу и знал, что перед переходом есть заброшенный магазин на углу. За ним находилась небольшая безлюдная темная улочка, где раньше стояли мусорки, а сейчас это место пустовало, забытое людьми. Наруто там никогда раньше не был, но знал, что сейчас выпала отличная возможность все увидеть своими глазами.

Кисаме со своей шайкой ускорили шаг, и высокий школьник сейчас практически волок его за собой, бубня в ухо:

— Где это ты лазишь так поздно, а, Узумаки? Небось, был у своего парня? Того японского пидора? Слыхал, он живет в том вычурном домишке, вон там. Ты же от него идешь, да?

Они подходили все ближе к улочке, и Наруто спотыкался, не поспевая за ними. Над ним смеялись, не понимая, почему он не дает отпор, не дерется (неужели не хочет?).

— Хреново выглядишь, придурок. Неужели все было так плохо, а? Твоим друзьям придется теперь надавать ему по пидорсокой шее? – ухмылялся Кисаме. – Или тебе так нравится? Блядь, да так и есть. Знаешь, никогда не понимал вас, тупые гомики. Эй, эй, ты там вообще слушаешь, дружище?

Они свернули в улочку. Кисаме драматично сделал последний большой шаг, остановился, и в тот короткий момент Наруто думал, а стоит ли удивляться, ну хоть из жалости к себе, когда его толкнули к стене. Спина, болевшая от синяков и содранной кожи, вспыхнула болью. Наруто застонал, поморщившись.

— Что такое, чертов монстр? Я думал, тебе нравятся такие штуки. – Опять смех, неприятный, мерзкий, злой. Наруто чувствовал себя грязным, стоя с ними. – Эй, эй, давай договоримся, а? Как насчет такого? Так как япошка киданул тебя из-за чувака с большим членом, почему бы нам с тобой не договориться? Я тебе хорошенько врежу в морду, и ты, стоя на коленях, отсосешь у меня? Как насчет такого, а, педик? По-понравится? – Он говорил бессвязно, опьяненный алкоголем, властью и ненавистью. «Он думает, это охренительно смешно».

— Эй, эй!

«Эй, эй.

Я люблю тебя

Эй, эй»

Кулак с уродливыми большими кольцами врезался в его щеку. Он хорошенько приложился головой о стену. Так, что посыпались звезды, ужасающе яркие в темноте ночи, освещающие жаром их лица, как молния над свежезакопанной могилой. Смазанные, угрюмые, перекошенные лица, слезы ненависти, бегущие по щекам, искажающие их черты.

— Эй, чертова сучка, ставай на колени. Эй, ну! Давай, чертов монстр, приступай!

Ему заехали в живот, Наруто согнулся, хватая воздух. Пальцы впились в волосы. Он никогда не сможет отмыть эту грязь. Надавили, потянули вниз, рука пыталась, но так и не смогла добиться своего. Он твердо стоял на двух ногах. «Последний человек, перед которым я был на коленях, — отстраненно думал Наруто, — был навсегда последним. Потому что все рухнуло, раз и навсегда». Он непригоден как для женщин, так и для мужчин. Непригоден для дружбы, которой у него никогда и не было. Непригоден для Ируки, который так верил в него, последний человек в этом мире, который его любил. Все рухнуло.

Только тогда, в тот момент, когда уже было поздно, Наруто понял, насколько ему плохо. Зачем же еще добавлять?

Так что, когда Кисаме собрался толкнуть его на землю, Наруто понял, что уже не сможет встать, его кулак врезался в щеку Кисаме, голова парня дернулась как от удара молнии.

Дружки резко затихли. Наруто стоял на ватных ногах, удерживая свое хрупкое тело в вертикальном положении. Они были выше него, их было больше, накачанные и с бурлящей кровью, подслащенной алкоголем. У Наруто не было никаких шансов. Но он все еще мог стоять. Это же что-то значило. Должно было!

— Хватайте его за руки!

«Нет, нет, я ошибся, я и так сломан»

Бесполезно. Их было слишком много, Наруто никак бы не справился один. У него не было возможности ударить, хоть он и не переставал пытаться. Вскоре ему заломили руки за спину, он все еще пытался устоять, но каждый раз в этом мире что-то выбивало у него почву из-под ног. И сейчас всё дрожало, все, да, каждый по-своему слаб, но он еще слабее, отвратительный, жалкий, размазня, идиот, он не настолько силен.

Не настолько.

— Чертов гребаный монстр, — выплюнул Кисаме, вытирая кровь со щеки. Она осталась в трех шрамах на шее, Наруто задержал на них взгляд. Кисаме заметил это, и широко усмехнулся. — Нравится? – спросил Кисаме. – Я сам их сделал.

Кисаме завел руку за спину, а, когда она вернулась, пальцы держали небольшой металлический прямоугольный предмет размером с зажигалку. Щелчок, и вместо пламени в руках Кисаме – нож.

— А это тебе тоже понравится?

Наруто посадил голос. Так, что не мог ничего сказать. Он дернул голову в сторону, но руки опять оказались в его волосах, потянули в темноте на себя.

— Ты чертов монстр.

«Я люблю тебя»

«Может, в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Только монстр может полюбить другого такого же, как он».

— Теперь ты выглядишь, как и должен. – Наруто не мог проронить ни слова, даже закричать, боясь, что голос будет не человеческим, а как у безумного животного. Так что он стиснул зубы, в глазах плескалась боль, голову крепко удерживала рука, оттягивая волосы, тело дрожало.

Кисаме начал резать ему лицо.

До Наруто дошло, что он в сознании, только в квартале от дома. Он остановился на углу улицы. Вокруг дрожали голубые и красные огни. Наруто продолжал идти, с руками, безвольно болтавшимися вдоль тела, медленно, сильно хромая, так как каждый шаг давался ему с трудом и сопровождался болью. Кожа чесалась от высохших жидкостей, — крови, пота, спермы и масла. Запах, наверное, был ужасным. Убийственным.

Одежда прилипла к нему, была мала. Он так вырос за один вечер, что не принадлежал больше этому миру. Или же не вписывался в этот мир, лежащий грузом на его плечах. Он был подавлен. Волосы отдавали мускусом и гнилью. На коже красовались багровые отпечатки от пальцев. Все тело было в отметинах. Он чувствовал себя потрепанной обувной коробкой, из которой давным-давно вынули обувь. Внутри ничего не осталось. И ничего не изменится утром. И когда он появится в школе, когда люди будут говорить с ним, он ничего не поймет. Английский для него теперь непонятный язык. В душе будет пусто на следующей неделе, и после нее. Пустота останется и в старшей школе, и в универе, и одиночество, злость, предательство грозятся поглотить его целиком.

Он чувствовал их отвратительное дыхание.

Он слышал шепот: «Я люблю тебя».

Он чувствовал пальцы вокруг своей шеи.

Он не помнил, как выбрался из улочки. Не помнил, как заставил себя встать с земли, собрав все силы, с земли, где валялись разбитые бутылки из-под пива и банки, оставленные шайкой. Наруто не винил тех парней за то, что они оставили его там. Себя они ненавидели намного больше, чем самого Наруто или похожих на него людей. Вместо этого он начал ненавидеть кое-кого другого. Того, кто подарил ему самые сладкие слова на свете и вышвырнул потом на улицу. Он оставил его одного. Одного в школе, в городе, в стране, да в целом мире. Одного.

«Ты отпустил меня?»

Наруто слышал какие-то голоса, голос Ируки был самым громким. Крепкие руки, но не такие, как Его, обняли истощенное тело, вздрогнувшее от вспышки боли.

— Наруто, о Господи, Наруто. – Кто-то всхлипывал, на этот раз это был не он сам. Несколько людей в голубой одежде окружили его, в поле зрения вдруг возникли теплые карие глаза.

— О Господи, Наруто. – Рука скользнула по лицу, он только сейчас осознал, что оно пылало. – Твое лицо… что с твоим лицом?

Лицо? С его лицом все нормально. Не нужно показывать ему его. Лучше бы Ирука обратил внимание на его состояние. Это первое, что бросится в глаза другим. Повинуясь невидимым силам, он медленно повернул голову налево, к окнам первого этажа их квартиры. Белые шторы были открыты, и благодаря оранжевому свету фонаря он увидел. Кожа под глазами, шея, все было в крови. Словно маска, одетая лишь на половину лица. Он подумал, что крови уж слишком много. Это ненормально.

И среди всей этой крови четко виднелись шесть тонких порезов, темных, практически черных. На каждой щеке по три длинных линии, похожих на усы.

«Теперь ты выглядишь, как и должен».

Откуда у него они? Шрамы, которые на улице, шрамы, которые в темноте делали из него монстра.

«Я люблю тебя»

«…выглядишь, как и должен»

«Как рождается монстр? Это тот, с которым делают такие вещи? Или тот, который делает их сам?»

«Ты чертов монстр»

«Они были правы? Они не виноваты, если это так.

Я больше не чувствую себя человеком»

«Я люблю тебя»

«Нет»

«Я люблю тебя»

«Нет

Ты лжешь. Лжешь.

Это все ложьложьложь»

«…выглядишь, как и должен»

«Я люблю тебя»

«Ложь»

Небо было темным, нахмурившимся. Они слышали, как последняя дверь закрылась около часа назад. Часы на прикроватном столике Наруто показывали два часа утра, но они не устали. Исчерпали себя, да, но не устали. Кровать немного смялась из-за двух людей, лежавших практически друг на друге. Саске пообещал, что завтра они сдвинут кровати. Сегодня ему не хотелось вставать. Он с удовольствием остался там, где лежал.

— Наруто, — пробормотал Саске, его глаз не было видно из-за темноты. Наруто почувствовал, как он переместился, из-за чего одеяло сползло с плеч.

Недовольно промычав, он натянул его обратно и спросил:

— Что?

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Наруто закатил глаза. Он был слишком довольным, чтобы опять вступать в спор, так что просто сказал:

— Потому, что хотел.

Саске нахмурился. Наруто чувствовал это, так как они касались друг друга лбами.

— Ты же сделал это не для меня? – настаивал парень. – Не из-за того, что чувствовал себя виноватым?

Наруто мягко хмыкнул.

— Ну, и кто теперь придурок? – спросил он. – Я всегда делал то, что хотел, идиот. И, к сожалению, ничего не изменилось.

Все, все, абсолютно все держалось на его желании, на обещании, сделанном тысячи лет назад, обещании между двумя людьми, отличавшимися от остальных, ну что за прекрасная трагедия.

Наруто прислонился ближе, и поцеловал его.

«Как огонь.

Я люблю тебя»

Саске тихонько застонал ему в губы, вжимая голову Наруто в подушки. Они медленно целовались долгие минуты, без языка, просто мягкое нежное скольжение губ, вялые попытки запомнить форму губ друг друга, постепенно привыкнуть к мысли, что это станет их постоянностью. Почувствовать небольшое давление. Знать, что они существуют. Держаться друг за друга. Целоваться.

— Я люблю тебя, — Саске не сказал это, просто беззвучно пошевелил губами, чуть касаясь губ Наруто. – Люблю тебя.

«Так глупо. Словно мы напились. А похмелье будет еще то. Но я перетерплю головную боль, буду терпеть до конца жизни, если придется, просто не забирай это, никогда, никогда не забирай это у меня.

Не уходи от меня»

— Я не уйду, — прошептал Саске, когда пришло утро. Он крепко обнимал Наруто, смотрел ему в глаза. Наруто хотел стереть тот их странный взгляд, он так и не понимал, что он значил, но все же теперь это пустяк. Чуть позже он попробует в этом разобраться.

— Я знаю. Спи.

Такая мягкая подушка. Любовь – это реальность, как и его взгляд, тот, который Наруто больше никогда не увидит. Просто потому, что не хочет. Только не снова.

Наруто мягко поцеловал Саске в обнаженное плечо.

«Люблю тебя»


	6. Chapter 6

Эпилог

Наруто чихнул. Кто-то пробубнил в ответ «будь здоров», когда он шел, и Наруто сказал спасибо. Он вытер нос рукавом и тут же сунул руку в карман в поисках платка. Другая рука держала несколько бумаг, верхняя – программу курса на второе полугодие по психологии.

Одуванчики, раскрывшиеся совсем недавно, касались ног, когда он шел по траве. Слишком жаркий день для середины весны, и он спешил укрыться в здании, где проходила лекция по физиотерапии. Там стояли кондиционеры, очищавшие воздух комнаты от надоедливой пыльцы, наполняя ее свежестью и прохладой.

Прежде чем войти в помещение, он затаил дыхание. Аллергия совсем его замучила, он с облегчением почувствовал, как теплый воздух покидает легкие, и его место заняла весенняя свежесть.

Наруто вошел внутрь и тут же пожелал вернуться обратно к траве и цветам.

Прямо напротив входа была комната, ее дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Наруто удивился, что там вообще кто-то есть. Два часа пополудни и к тому же суббота; большинство студентов сдали экзамены и уехали домой. Но здесь все еще осталось два человека, парень и девушка, и Наруто стал свидетелем того, как последняя залепила пощечину парню.

— Как… к-к-как… ты чертов урод, как ты мог?

Она стояла к нему спиной, но то, каким надтреснутым был ее голос, как он срывался на каждом слоге и как дрожали ее плечи, свидетельствовало, что она плакала. Глаза человека напротив него были сухими, но выглядел он очень несчастным, в глазах было столько вины, что просто удивительно, как глаза еще не треснули от нее.

— Те-тебе что, меня не достаточно?

— Это тут ни при чем. – Даже в голосе сквозила вина. Наруто не знал, что такого сделал парень, но у него просто в голове не укладывалось, что на человека с такой болью в глазах можно было еще и кричать. И так понятно, что он страдает.

Она все продолжала и в течение минуты кричала на него, а потом еще и еще, а парень просто стоял, выслушивая все это, плечи опустились так, что он казался даже ниже нее. Наруто нерешительно застыл в двери. Ему нужно было войти. В понедельник сдача лабораторки, так что ему нужно было взять учебник. И, к сожалению, они находились именно в этой комнате.

Наконец-то, девчонка закончила. Она не сказала «прощай», но, судя по несчастному лицу парня, ему хватило ее взгляда. Она развернулась, и у Наруто появилась отличная возможность хорошенько ее рассмотреть. Милая, но слезы испортили лицо, кожа покраснела, а макияж потек. Влажные губы были приоткрыты, она рвано хватала воздух, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы. Она пробежала мимо Наруто, пробормотав:

— Простите, — и он больше никогда ее не видел. А если и видел, то не узнал. Он постарался забыть ее.

Хотя то, как на него посмотрел парень, вот этот взгляд было сложнее выбросить из головы.

Вина. Ясная, как божий день, яркая как снег, четче, чем цвет кожи, чем пол, и такая же настоящая, как воздух, которым они дышали.

Наруто стало тошно, в тот момент он решил, что книга подождет. Прохладный воздух кондиционера вдруг показался смертельным, и легкие взмолились о душащей пыльце. Наруто развернулся, вцепился в бумаги и вышел за дверь.

Не то, чтобы в мозгу сильно отпечаталось. Скорее эта деталь, как точка, мигнула на радаре. Он начал думать, что бы купить на обед, так как ни он, ни Саске с утра не поели в столовке. Он вспомнил о работе, которую должен был сдать Какаши в пятницу, и что для нее ему понадобятся еще две книги. Он вспомнил, как хорошо утром лежали его волосы, когда он бросил взгляд в зеркало. Подумал о том, насколько был счастлив, особенно понаблюдав за таким выяснением отношений. У Наруто Узумаки была куча мыслей, так что он уделил мало времени знакомой искорке, появившейся в глазах человека, имени которого он не знал; лицо парня было насквозь пропитано чувством вины.

Конец

От автора: Я уверена, хоть кто-то да спросит, так что скажу сейчас: события, когда парни были подростками, в этой главе ложные. Правда – то, что произошло в первой главе.

Ну, и еще несколько ответов на возможные ваши вопросы:

— Сотрудник Ируки слышал, как трепался Кисаме. Задира. А они хвалиться любят, и редко их слова основываются на правде.

— Опекун Саске – Какаши.

— Саске гребаный манипулятор, но он действительно любит Наруто. Просто он сделал нечто очень ужасное, непростительное и глупое в 16 лет, и решил все исправить самым худшим способом; манипулируя Наруто на базе своих знаний. Скажем, используя то, что Наруто свойственно сомневаться, его чувство вины, и то, что его единственным другом был сам Саске.

— Взгляд, который Наруто видит в глазах Саске в течение всей истории и которому не может дать названия – вина. Вы еще не устали от этого слова?

— Нет, продолжения не будет. Если я решусь еще раз прикоснуться к этой истории, то только с точки зрения Саске. Думаю, будет лучше так все и оставить. (Kodak)


End file.
